


On the Shores of Loch Katrine

by PhoenixTalon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold needs to get married, quickly, quietly, and with the understanding the marriage will end in six months. A heart-broken Belle French needs a way out. AU fic, should be twelve chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“UGH!”

Belle glanced up, a faint smile on her lips as Ruby Lucas dumped a large pile of papers unceremoniously on her desk. Her friend was scowling and her hazel eyes were downright icy.

“Everything okay?” Belle asked innocently, although she knew perfectly well the source of Ruby’s ire. 

“No, everything is not okay,” Ruby snapped, crossing her arms in front of herself. “One of these days…I am going to punch that old bastard right in the nose. Just you wait.” She seated herself on Belle’s desk, seething. Ruby Lucas was not a woman who took condescension lightly. It didn’t matter if she dressed provocatively or flirted with the deliverymen, she was a woman who demanded respect. And usually, she got it.

But Mr. Gold, their boss and the head of Spindles Inc., rarely gave respect to anyone. The Scotsman was unpleasant on the best of days and intolerable on the worst. To Mr. Gold, all were beneath him, either ants to be crushed or peasants to serve. Arrogance was one trait Ruby Lucas could not stand. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how you deal with him on a daily basis. The Vatican ought to canonize you,” Ruby picked up Belle’s Starbucks mug and helped herself to the mochaccino. Belle shrugged.

“It’s not that hard,” She replied. “I’m just indifferent to him and his moods.”

“Actually, it is hard,” Ruby disagreed. “Everything he says is just dripping with disdain. We’re all just bugs to him. How do you not let that get to you?”

Belle shrugged again. “I think the trick is,” She said sardonically, retrieving her Starbucks mug from Ruby’s red-tipped fingers. “Realizing that it’s rarely personal. If he treats everyone that way, he’s not attacking you directly.” 

“He’s still an ass,” Ruby said flatly and Belle grinned, conceding. 

An earsplitting buzz filled Belle’s small office and Ruby hopped off of her desk, fleeing to the lounge. Belle calmly stood and easily walked to the door of her employer’s inner sanctum. She wasn’t totally impervious; there was a little shiver of apprehension as she entered Mr. Gold’s large office. She immediately saw that his temper was not pleasant; his brown eyes were flashing and he was drumming his fingers along his silver-tipped cane agitatedly. He was standing behind his desk, rummaging impatiently through the chaos of papers on his desk. 

Belle had once made the mistake of commenting to Ruby that she found her employer mildly attractive. Ruby’s reaction was disbelief and merciless teasing. It was a stretch to say Belle had a crush on the man—his ill-temper and distasteful demeanor prevented that, besides, she was engaged and had no time for silly office crushes. What she meant, was that when he wasn’t growling at someone or glaring at interlopers, he could be very nice to look at. He had almost leonine features and a sort of pantherish grace when he walked, an impressive feat considering his need for a cane. Still, his physical appearance could only go so far.

“You wanted me, Mr. Gold?” Belle asked politely.

“I would not have buzzed for you if I hadn’t wanted you,” Mr. Gold snapped at her, his Scottish brogue coloring every syllable. “Where is the Mills contract?”

Belle’s lips pursed slightly as she crossed the room to the file cabinet against the wall. She produced a thick folder and handed it to Mr. Gold. 

“You asked me to put it away last night,” She said blandly. 

There was an odd pause as Mr. Gold glared at her, as if irritated at being cheated from snarling at her. His eyes fell to the contract and his brow furrowed. Flipping through the contents, he turned away from her.

That was the difference between her and Ruby, Belle reflected. Ruby wore her heart on her sleeve and every emotion she possessed appeared readily on her face. Belle was not one to ever lose her temper and held tight control over her emotions, keeping a cool mask at all times. 

“All right, you may go,” Mr. Gold said finally, waving a hand to dismiss her. Belle left, resisting the absurd urge to giggle. She attributed it to insanity or perhaps a side effect from resisting the urge to tell her boss to shove it. 

It was about noon, so Belle stretched luxuriously and picked up her purse. She trotted into the lounge where Ruby was hiding. 

“Lunch, scaredy-cat?” Belle teased. 

“Yes, please,” Ruby groaned, immediately standing. “I am starving, controlling the urge to murder really builds up an appetite.” The two strolled out of the office and went across the street, to Granny’s Diner. They ate there nearly every day due to its convenience and good food, not to mention Ruby’s grandmother ran the place and always gave them free coffee. 

“So, how’s Garrett? Any progress on the wedding planning?” Ruby asked as she hit the crosswalk button and waited impatiently. 

“Not really,” Belle sighed. “He’s been really busy lately. I’m hoping tonight we can at least narrow down a location.” Exactly two years ago, Garrett Gaston had proposed to her during a candlelight dinner at his apartment. She’d accepted immediately, happy to finally take a step towards adulthood and planning a life with someone she cared about. But the engagement had dragged on and lately, Garrett hadn’t expressed much enthusiasm in thinking about their wedding. 

“He doesn’t like the idea of moving out of his apartment,” Belle commented as the walk sign flicked on. “He wants me to move in with him.” 

“Do you want to?” Ruby questioned, tripping slightly as her bright reed heel got stuck in a crack in the street. 

Belle made a face. “Not really. I don’t like his apartment. It’s small, it’s cramped, the kitchen’s rubbish, and it’s all Garrett and no me. I don’t even have a drawer of my things or anything. Besides, we both will be starting a new life together. It makes more sense to find a new place together and start our new lives there.” She opened the diner door for Ruby and the two stepped inside. 

XXXXXX

Mr. Gold didn’t know what drew him to the grubby little diner that day. He presumed it might have something to do with a rather nasty argument he’d had with Regina Mills and her band of attorneys. The resulting fight had produced an irritating power struggle that Mr. Gold had eventually won, but still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had a desire to go somewhere where no one knew him, where he would run into none of his contemporaries. He took into account that some of the peons that worked for him might recognize him, but the fear his employees had for him ought to ensure quiet and privacy. 

Belle and Ruby did not notice their boss slip into the diner and take the booth behind them. Mr. Gold recognized the lilt of his secretary’s voice but endeavored to ignore her and her companion, flipping through the latest Economist and sipping his black coffee. Idle work gossip didn’t interest him. 

“So here’s a fun lunchtime question,” Ruby commented, biting into her chicken Panini. “What do you think Mr. Gold is like in bed?”

Mr. Gold choked on his coffee.

Belle snorted. “Really, Ruby? Weren’t you just telling me ten minutes ago how you hated him, now you want to sleep with him?”

Ruby shook her head vigorously. “No way. I’m just wondering and I would like your professional opinion on the matter, since you’re around him the most.” 

“I don’t exactly meander in his office every day and start asking about his sex life,” Belle said dryly. “Somehow I don’t think that would go over well.” 

“You never know,” Ruby grinned. “You know what they say about Scotsmen!”

Belle blinked. “What do they say about Scotsmen?”

Ruby shrugged, polishing off the rest of her sandwich. “I have no idea, I just made that up. But hey, that can be sexy. You know, Braveheart, Mel Gibson and all that. Sexy.”

“Mel Gibson was American,” Belle said point-blank. “And lived most of his life in Australia. You should be talking about how sexy Australians are.” She said with a wink.

Ruby laughed as Granny came over to their partition and poured them more coffee. Belle considered Ruby’s teasing comments. 

“The thing about Mr. Gold is,” She said decidedly. “Is he’s a good boss—if you can stand his mood swings.”

Mr. Gold’s lip curled. 

“What’s his first name, anyway?” Ruby asked curiously, stealing one of Belle’s French fries. 

“Angus Uisdean Gold,” Belle said promptly. “Although I’ve never heard him use it and I’ve never heard anyone call him Angus.”

Ruby sniggered. “A.U. Gold? Seriously?”

“Absolutely,” Belle replied. “I think it’s an old family name, very Scottish. In any case…” Her lips quirked. “I’ll admit it, I think he’s attractive. Accents are lovely and he pulls off a suit marvelously. But frankly, he knows nothing about women. I’m sure he appreciates their aesthetic appeal in classical art, but he wouldn’t know how romance a girl if he tried.”

“Ha, I’d love to see his face if he heard that,” Ruby snickered, mouth full of potato salad. 

“Geez,” Belle rolled her eyes but then grinned. “He’d probably take it as a compliment.” 

“Oh, would he,” Mr. Gold murmured darkly to himself. He’d heard enough at this point. He quietly paid his bill, stood, and limped towards the door. His unsavory secretary and her annoying friend noticed nothing. This did not improve his already bad temper as he rather wanted to see the horrified looks on his employees when they realized he’d heard everything. 

He didn’t really care if his employees liked him or not although his secretary’s beliefs about his skills with women rather stung. He supposed he rather deserved her condemnation, still, something about her merry voice rankled him.   
Never mind. He had other things to worry about. The only thing that mattered was Sidheag, and how he would get it back. 

Sidheag. He could still see its ancient stone walls, the beautiful sparkling waters of Loch Katrine, the drizzly weather, so rarely allowing the sun. He could feel the harsh and unforgiving winds, the cruel beauty of Scotland in the spring. He hated this city with its crowds and misery. His flat was large and luxurious enough, but it still confined him. He wanted to go home. He would do anything to do so. 

And it seemed he would have to. Regina Mills would see to that.

Sidheag would not be out of his hands for long. He set his teeth together as he returned to his office, beginning to pace. The terms of the contract were ridiculously specific, unfortunately there was no way around that. Even if he could, Regina Mills was ready to pounce, to snatch up any excuse to wrest control over his ancestral home from him. He wouldn’t allow it.

He had to get married and he had a month to do so. 

XXXXXXX

At five, Belle was more than ready to go home. She got the oddest look from Mr. Gold when she asked if there was anything else he needed, as if he wanted to say something but decided not to. He’d waved her off and relieved, she’d picked up her purse and exited, looking forward to dinner.

Belle couldn’t afford a place on her own. Thanks to her father, her credit card debt was so awful she couldn’t afford any major purchase, let alone a house or apartment. The only reason she had a car was thanks to her friend Mary Margaret’s sympathy.

Mary Margaret Nolan, formerly Blanchard, had gone to Belle’s university and had been her hall’s residence advisor. Belle didn’t much like partying, so she’d often spent her Friday nights keeping a bored Mary Margaret company while she was on duty. The two had become fast friends. She was a kind, sweet friend and Belle loved her dearly. When Belle and her father had started arguing, Mary Margaret had been an empathetic ear. When Belle could no longer live with her father, Mary Margaret had offered her a place to stay and Belle had happily accepted. 

Belle hated the idea of being a bother and a nuisance to Mary Margaret and her husband, although neither had ever indicated that. She paid rent to the Nolans, babysat their ten-year-old-daughter Emma for free, and did whatever housework she could. She began to find a family amongst the Nolans, began to feel protective and loyal to them. It wasn’t as though she didn’t love her father anymore. But she couldn’t deal with his irresponsibility anymore. She was tired of hiding her credit cards and cash.

Still, it would be a relief not to burden the Nolans any longer. They never said anything, but their finances had gotten worse. Belle had seen David and Mary Margaret whispering together urgently after dinner, eyes tense and worried. 

The sooner Belle married Garrett, the better. 

Belle opened the door to the Nolans’ small house and was immediately barreled into by a ten-year-old nymph. 

“Oof!” Belle gasped out as Emma Nolan wrapped her small arms around Belle’s waist. “Hello, to you too!” 

“You have to hide me, Belle,” Emma said in an anguished voice. “Mom’s trying to brush my hair.” Belle examined Emma’s golden locks and saw that they were matted and tangled. 

“Well, don’t you think it needs it, little swan?” Belle asked, fingering a twisted lock, calling Emma by her special pet name. 

Emma huffed. “You don’t see any of the knights of the round table getting their hair brushed, now do you?!” 

Belle giggled. “I’d have to reread Le Mort d’Arthur to confirm,” She said promptly. 

“There you are,” Mary Margaret appeared in the foyer, arms akimbo. “Get back upstairs, young lady. Your hair’s a rat’s nest and I will not stand for it any longer.”

Emma moaned in despair. She dragged her feet up the stairs, complaining the entire time. Belle giggled again. 

“When she gets a sword, she will be unstoppable,” Belle commented to Mary Margaret who smiled grimly. Belle’s expression faltered when she noticed the dark circles under her friend’s eyes. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked concerned.

Mary Margaret waved a hand. “It’s nothing. I just—had to go to that evil loan place to pick up some groceries because my card was declined. I know David’s going to be annoyed again…”

Belle’s heart sank. “Mary Margaret, you should’ve told me, I have a little money to spare, I could’ve gotten the groceries this week!” She protested.

“Absolutely not,” Mary Margaret said firmly. “You already pay rent and half the utilities, I should at least be able to cover food and housing.” She turned before Belle could argue the point, marching upstairs to wrestle with Emma’s hair. Belle followed, intending to pursue the conversation.

Mary Margaret however, immediately changed the subject once she reached her daughter. “Don’t you have a date tonight?”

“Yes,” Belle started to reply right when her cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse curiously and twisted her lips together. 

“Or not,” She sighed. “That was Garrett. He just texted to cancel, says he has to work late at the office.” 

“Again?” Mary Margaret said worriedly. “That’s the third time he’s cancelled.” She gently pulled a comb through Emma’s locks who looked put out but tolerant. A large fairy tale book lay on Emma’s lap and she fiercely read a battle scene. 

Belle raised her shoulders half-heartedly. “I guess it’s his busy season,” She exhaled. “I really wanted to see that movie too, and I was hoping we could at least narrow down a location tomorrow…”

“What about tomorrow night?” Mary Margaret suggested. She’d finished the battle with Emma’s hair and was now braiding it.

Belle shook her head. “No good, he’s got a conference or something.” 

“Well, how about visiting him during his lunch hour?” Mary Margaret persisted. “His office isn’t that far from yours, right? You could bring him lunch and surprise him. I used to do that for David during college and he always loved it.” 

Belle brightened. “That’s a good idea! I think I’ll do just that.”


	2. Mr. Gold's Deal

“The intention of the contract is to provide for an heir, is it not?” Mr. Gold said coldly. “I have an heir. Bae will inherit Sidheag when he comes of age. So the intent of the contract is already fulfilled.” 

Regina Mills chuckled softly, the sound making Mr. Gold’s skin crawl. She crossed one leg over the other, looking dangerously smug. 

“Honestly, Mr. Gold, I’m surprised at you,” She said delicately, fingering her cup of tea. “Weren’t you the one to tell me, not so long ago, that intent is meaningless?”

Mr. Gold’s cheeks flushed with anger as his own words were used against him. Leave it to Regina to make her revenge a cruel irony. Self-important, manipulative bitch…

“So, I’m afraid the terms of the contract are fairly specific,” Regina purred. “Sidheag will go to you if, and only if, you return with a bride. I know, that does seem a tall order…” Her hand rose to her mouth, covering a soft little laugh. Mr. Gold resisted the urge throttle her.

“But you know, these old family homes often come with silly little traditional clauses.” She gave a delicate little shrug. “You have one month, Mr. Gold, to obtain a wife, otherwise Sidheag will be sold to the highest bidder—an auction you will not be permitted to participate in—and I assure you, Mr. Gold, I have such plans for that lovely little area. A parking lot perhaps, or I’m sure a gas stand would be very economical.” Regina’s smirk widened as Mr. Gold tensed at her words. He knew she was only saying these things to anger him and that any show of emotion would only provoke her further, but the idea of his ancestral home being turned into a BP or something of that nature…he clenched his fists. 

“I realize that doesn’t give you much time, Mr. Gold, but well…” Regina trailed off, waving her fingers. “Some things just aren’t meant to be.” 

“And some things are,” Mr. Gold snapped and Regina looked even more amused. “The terms of the will are bothersome, not impossible. Don’t let this unfortunate situation fool you, dearie, I’m the one with the real power around here. Sidheag will be mine with every line of the will fulfilled. Make no mistake.” 

Regina’s poisonous smile never faltered. “We shall see.” She stood with a serpent’s grace and strolled out the door. 

Mr. Gold resisted the urge to start throwing things. Her conceit would be short-lived, he would see to that. He looked down at the sheaf of papers before him. There had to be a way around this. Some sort of loophole he could devise, that would enable him to fulfill the letter of the law, if not the spirit. 

He’d been married once before, a long time ago. It had been one of his more grievous mistakes. The only blessing out of the marriage had been his son, Bae, and even that was eventually taken away from him. The ensuing divorce had been so nasty, he barely even remembered any good times. He had memories of Gail doing everything in her power to keep her from seeing his son, long nights screaming at each other over the phone, aggravating and lengthy court dates. In the end, it did nothing but make Bae miserable and start to resent them both. So he’d stopped. He’d let Gail have her way. He only saw Bae when Gail allowed it and that wasn’t often, once a year if he was lucky. Bae still wrote him letters. On Bae’s twelfth birthday, he’d even been permitted to call his father, a phone call that only made Gold miss his son desperately. 

He vowed a long time ago to never let any woman come to mean anything to him again. Marriage was out of the question. But he couldn’t bear to lose Sidheag, not after all he’d lost.

His eyes narrowed. Perhaps there was a loophole. The contract failed to specify the future of this marriage. This clause dated back to a time when the end of a marriage was much more scandalous. But this oversight meant there was a way—a way that would give him back Sidheag without irritating emotional entanglements. 

He smiled coldly. Without this provision, the terms of the contract could be easily fulfilled. He could circumvent this. 

Of course that brought in another problem. He was sure Regina knew about this oversight, which would mean she would do everything in her power to obstruct it. And then there was the hiccup of the bride herself. He needed to find someone who would be willing to enter into such an arrangement, a girl who would keep sentimentality out of it. A girl who would not be scared off by Regina, and who wouldn’t try and take him for every cent he owned. 

He ran his fingers through his hair broodingly. This was where it would get complicated. He barely had any female acquaintances, let alone friends. Certainly none he could trust with this kind of delicate proposition. 

There was a knock at the door. Irritated, Mr. Gold looked up from his broodings to see his secretary poke her head in.

“I’m going out to lunch in a few minutes, sir,” She said briefly, as she always did around this time. “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head, waving her off. Usually, around midmorning or so, he’d dictate memos and the occasional letter, but his meeting with Regina had pushed that aside. His secretary quietly shut the door behind him and he idly watched her through the glass window panel as she gathered her things. Despite her distasteful commentary on him, Belle French was good at her job. She was entirely unflappable, never getting upset, never shedding a tear, even during his foulest tempers. He’d gone through at least twelve secretaries before she showed up.

He continued to stare at her with renewed interest. Miss French did have a certain practicality about her. She wasn’t giggly or silly, not like the other girls he’d noticed about the office. She was never anything but professional and detached, a clear career woman, smart enough to see the advantages of this…business arrangement. 

Mr. Gold shook himself for a moment, recoiling at the idea. After her commentary at the diner, did he honestly want to propose this deal to her? 

But then again, he argued to himself, it didn’t matter what she thought of him. This was a business arrangement. He got along more tolerably with his secretary than he did with most women and in any case, it would only be for six months. 

The more he considered the idea, the more he liked it. His secretary certainly wasn’t rich, not on his salary. He could offer a substantial amount of money in exchange for her going through with it. If she was as smart as he thought, she would accept, and he would get Sidheag back. 

He pressed the buzzer. “Miss French, a moment before you go.”

Belle paused in her ministrations. She picked up her notebook, probably assuming he’d remembered a memo he’d wanted sent out at the last minute. She crossed her office and entered his. She stood in front of his desk expectantly.

Mr. Gold hesitated. A man noted for perfect composure, he wasn’t entirely certain how to bring up such a personal matter and turn it into an impersonal transaction. He frowned, emboldening himself, and started to speak. Belle, whose thoughts had wandered and was not concentrating on her work, automatically took down what he said without actually realizing what it was. 

Then she translated her shorthand.

Mr. Gold observed her carefully, waiting for the inevitable shock, but she gave none. She merely stared at her notebook. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, but he could perceive no other reaction. 

Belle, however, had wondered for a moment if she’d suffered a stroke. Or perhaps a blow to the head. Both possibilities seemed far more logical than what was written down in her notebook. 

She finally tilted her face towards him, pulling herself together. “I’m afraid I didn’t get that, Mr. Gold.” 

His expression was wry. “I believe you did, Miss French. I asked whether you would consider a purely business proposal of marriage.” 

This time he got more of a reaction. Her mouth opened slightly and he noticed a few spots of color on her cheeks. It was about time she showed some emotion. 

“Don’t misunderstand,” He tented his fingers. “I have recently been left my grandfather’s estate in Scotland. However, to claim them I   
must fulfill certain…traditional conditions, otherwise I lose the estate.”

“Conditions?” Belle squeaked. 

“To be married,” Mr. Gold clarified. “It would, of course, be a temporary arrangement. And you would be fully compensated for your time.” 

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Finally, she wetted her lips to speak. 

“I—er—well, I’m afraid I’m already engaged,” She stammered out. 

This time it was Mr. Gold who was surprised. For some odd, unexplainable reason, he’d never imagined his briskly efficient secretary to even have a romantic side, let a lone a fiancé. 

“I’ve been presumptuous, I’d assumed you were single,” He looked pointedly at her bare left hand. She covered it self-consciously.

“I don’t really wear it at work,” Belle explained. “It just feels…inappropriate to…I don’t know, flaunt my personal life.” 

Mr. Gold’s eyebrows rose. She certainly was an odd creature. Didn’t most women brag about catching husbands? The women who worked for him certainly seemed to like flaunting their personal lives, if the chatter in the lounges told him correctly. He could understand a ‘modern’ woman not wanting to wear an engagement ring, but a woman who felt it ‘inappropriate to wear it while working’, that was something else entirely. 

“It is in that event, impossible,” He said calmly. “Do you intend to keep working after you’re married?”

Belle’s lips twisted. “As far—as I know,” She exhaled. “Garrett—my fiancé wants me to quit working, but I don’t really want to. We haven’t quite come to an agreement about that yet.” 

Mr. Gold nodded. She hurried on to say, “If I do, I’ll be sure to give you plenty of notice.” 

He nodded again. “Of course. That’ll be all, Miss French.” He turned back to his sheaf of papers, already intent on preparations for plan B. He heard her awkwardly shift in one place before finally exiting his office. When she did, he felt an odd sort of emptiness. He couldn’t entirely pinpoint the reason why. 

It was a pity. It would’ve been a perfect solution.

XXXXXX

Belle’s mind swam as she left her building. She still wasn’t entirely sure what had just transpired and the shock of it all left her flushed. Her first instinct was to text Ruby and tell her everything. She knew that Ruby would be as stunned as she was and listening to Ruby’s input could be valuable. But when she pulled out her phone to do so, she hesitated. She put her phone back into her purse.   
She’d seen paperwork on Sidheag before but she didn’t know her boss’s connection to it. She’d assumed it was merely another one of his business ventures. Perhaps it was. Even so, it must mean a great deal to him if he was willing to undergo a ‘business marriage’ to obtain it. 

As much as she wanted to confide in Ruby, Belle wasn’t a gossip. This was clearly a private matter for Mr. Gold and she didn’t feel like starting rumors for her own enjoyment. It’s not like it was any of her business. Still, as she crossed the street, she felt a little sad for her boss. To resort to asking an employee to marry him, just to comply with the terms of a will—that was a distressing endeavor. 

She decided to put it out of her mind, focusing her thoughts on her absent fiancé. Garrett was a computer systems analyst for a privately owned accounting office. It seemed like the most boring job in existence (not that Belle’s secretary gig was winning awards on thrill) but it had its perks. Like Belle, Garrett had his own office and his afternoons were slow, as most of the bugs he had to contend with were in the early morning, when computer traffic was at its highest. There were other perks to having a computer savvy fiancé too—Belle never had to worry about taking her MacBook to an Apple genius for an exorbitant amount of money and when her chargers decided to die (she did own a Mac after all) Garrett always had a spare one for her.

She pulled out her phone again, this time calling Garrett. She waited patiently as the phone rang, bypassing Granny’s diner. Garrett’s building was just behind the diner, across the street.

“Hello?” Garrett answered, a bit breathlessly.

“Hey,” Belle said with a smile. “Listen, I know we got sidetracked last night, so I decided to surprise you with lunch. I’m headed towards your building.” She stopped abruptly as a taxi honked at her rudely. 

“Oh—uh—I’m actually kind of busy for lunch,” Garrett said hurriedly, sounding frazzled. Belle frowned in disappointment. 

“Well, let me at least drop it off,” She persisted. “It’s tuna salad, I made it last night. I brought over some brochures to look over for the wedding. Mary Margaret gave them to me, and a bunch of them look really nice.”

“Can’t you give them to me later?”

Belle blinked, a little hurt as she walked through the doors. “It’ll only take a second if you’re really busy,” She said finally. “I’m in your lobby now. I’ll drop off the food and brochures and get out of your hair. Just…don’t work too hard, okay?”

“All right…”

Belle tried not to let it bother her when he abruptly hung up. She didn’t like being a bother to anyone, certainly not her fiancé. Maybe Mary Margaret’s plan of surprising him during his lunch hour wasn’t such a great idea after all. Still, she was here, so there wasn’t any turning back. She crossed the hallway, nodding politely at the bored-looking receptionist and knocked on the door that read GASTON. 

She opened it, smiling at her fiancé. “Hey,” She greeted him warmly, setting her plastic grocery sack of food on his desk.   
Garrett was a good-looking man in all respects. He was at least a foot taller than her and certainly fulfilled the ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ trope with his broad shoulders and chiseled features. Belle’s lips screwed in sympathy; he looked stressed beyond belief, hair tousled, papers and whatnot littered across his work area. 

“Hey yourself,” His eyes flitted. He pecked her on the cheek and Belle noticed his palms were sweaty when she leaned in to embrace him. 

“Everything okay?” She questioned worriedly.

“Mmhmm,” He nodded quickly. “This looks great, Belle. Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Belle attempted to kiss him again but he turned his head, so she only caught him on the jaw. She shrugged, presuming his mind was elsewhere. She tilted her head for a moment, thinking she’d heard a thump of some kind near the supply closet but ignored it. 

“I like the idea of a church wedding,” Belle said after a pause. “There are some really nice ones here…” She pulled out a manila folder containing a few pamphlets. “The botanical gardens look really pretty too.”

“Sure. I’ll look at them when I get my break,” Garrett said in a rushed voice. He took the pamphlets and set them down without giving them a second glance. 

Belle fidgeted, twisting her fingers together. “All right,” She said uncomfortably. “I guess I’ll head back to work…you know how my boss gets.”

“Right,” Garrett barked out a laugh. She stretched on her tiptoes towards him for another kiss, and this time he obliged her, although it was short-lived and not at all satisfying. She sighed a little against him, but turned back, giving him one last smile before walking out the door. 

Belle supposed it was her own fault for attempting spontaneity. Garrett had never liked surprises—he’d always been a born planner. It was something they had in common. She decided that attempting to vary things simply didn’t work for the two of them.   
Belle was halfway to the lobby when she realized she’d left her purse next to Garrett’s lunch. She cursed silently. Rolling her eyes at her carelessness, she turned around and marched back towards his office. 

Her hand twisted around the door handle. “Garrett, I forgot my—” Belle froze, her insides turning to ice.   
Her fiancé was leaning against his desk, arms wrapped around a leggy blonde who was moaning as he kissed her neck. The two of them sprang apart and Belle took in the woman’s distinct lack of clothing. 

“Belle—” Garrett gulped. “It’s not what it—I can explain—”

Belle, strangely, felt nothing. Her stomach was still lined with frost. She crossed the room and calmly took her purse. She looked up at her fiancé who was licking his lips anxiously. 

“I think—” She said quietly. “I’ll take these back.” She picked up the scattered pamphlets. 

“Enjoy your lunch,” Belle said coldly before walking out the door. 

XXXXX

Belle waited until she was in Granny’s diner before starting to cry. 

It was over. It was all over. Everything was ruined. The man she loved, the man she wanted to spend her life with—he’d been cheating on her all this time. How stupid had she been? How could she have not seen the signs? Was she really that much of a fool? She’d been so intent on starting a new chapter of her life, so focused on leaving Mary Margaret’s house and finally having a life of her own, she’d missed the obvious. 

She wanted to call Ruby. She wanted to call Mary Margaret. But somehow, the humiliation of admitting that her engagement was over was too much to bear. She could not deal with the sympathetic looks, the hugs, Ruby’s vows to mutilate Garrett.   
Nor could she face the shame of telling Mary Margaret that she’d be living with them indefinitely. It wasn’t as though her friend would be upset or disappointed—Mary Margaret was never anything but nurturing and maternal. But Belle still hated herself for constantly depending on Mary Margaret. She wanted freedom. She thought she had it with Garrett. 

Belle put her face in her hands. What else could she do? Move back in with her father? That would mean she’d be back under his ‘my roof, my rules’ mentality, meaning whatever she earned was his. It would mean hiding her credit cards, arguing with him over the dinner table, and locking herself in her room like a teenager, feeling furious at his lack of rationality.   
She’d have to stay with Mary Margaret for longer. The Nolans would never ask her to leave, especially as she was paying them rent, but no matter what, she’d still be a burden. She’d still be reliant on her friends to take care of her. 

Belle needed a way out. 

Then suddenly, it came to her. Mr. Gold’s deal. 

There was an instant withdrawal at the idea. Belle wanted love and laughter in her life, not a calculated business marriage with someone she wasn’t even sure she liked. No. It was out of the question.

But still…Belle pondered. Mr. Gold had called it a business arrangement. That meant she would surely receive some compensation for her part of the deal. Enough compensation to move out of the Nolans house, no matter how bad her credit was. He was the one who needed her, that put her at an advantage to ask for what she wanted. 

Assuming of course, the offer was still open. 

Belle bit her lip. Her lunch hour was nearly over. Wiping the messy mascara from her eyes, she redid her makeup, and paid for her iced tea. She straightened, walking back towards her office. 

She didn’t even pause as she strode across her adjoining office and knocked on Mr. Gold’s office door. She knew her resolve would weaken if she didn’t get it over with now. 

When she received his permission, she slipped into his quarters. She nearly panicked when Mr. Gold cast his cool, dark eyes upon her. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

Belle swallowed. Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. “I was wondering…” She looked him dead in the eye. “I was wondering if the business proposition you mentioned to me was still open.”

Mr. Gold watched her, eyebrows raised.

“Because if it is, I’d like to accept.”


	3. Telling the Nolans

Mr. Gold regarded his secretary. She’d refused his offer to sit down and was twiddling her fingers nervously. Her vibrant blue eyes were rimmed with red and were slightly swollen, although it seemed she’d tried to hide it with makeup. Her chestnut hair, usually tucked in a neat bun, was completely undone, curly tendrils framing her face. The effect was quite lovely, actually, but that was beside the point.

“The deal is still open,” He said finally and he watched her breathe a sigh of relief. He folded his arms against his chest, wondering what on earth could have changed her mind in just a few hours. 

“What—what exactly would this—deal—entail?” Belle asked, still not quite meeting his eyes. 

However, Mr. Gold was scrutinizing her even more directly. “As I said,” He responded calmly. “To inherit my grandfather’s estate, I need to be married. Some time will need to be spent at Sidheag to give it the appearance of a normal marriage. After six months, which is time enough for all of the terms of the will to be complied with, a quiet annulment will be arranged. Six months is enough time for it to seem real. Marriages have ended for less.”

Belle bit her lip. “And what of…um…” She flushed hotly.

“Compensation?” Mr. Gold asked ironically. It was a little amusing to see the question embarrass his usually unflappable secretary, although he couldn’t fathom the reason. 

“A lump sum will be transferred to your account,” He named an amount that was three times what she made in a year. “All other expenses, such as transportation to Scotland as well as your housing arrangements will be paid for as well.” 

His secretary looked slightly dazed. Mr. Gold cleared his throat.

“Was there any other type of compensation you were looking for?” He asked pointblank. 

“Like what?” She looked confused. 

He shrugged. “School fees, medical expenses, something of that nature?” She didn’t seem shallow enough to desire expensive baubles or the like. 

She shook her head slowly. “No…nothing like that…” But her eyes were withholding something. Might as well get it over with.

“But?” He prompted.

“Could you pretend to be in love with me?”

XXXXX

As soon as the words were out of Belle’s mouth, she regretted them. She felt as though the air dropped about thirty degrees and she knew her face was flaming. 

“I’m assuming,” Mr. Gold’s matter-of-fact voice broke the icy silence. “That your engagement was recently broken off. Within the past hour, in fact.” 

Belle stared at her shoes. “Yes.”

“Please say it wasn’t on my account.” His voice was infuriatingly taunting. With a flash, Belle jerked her head up, glaring at him. 

“It has nothing to do with you,” She snapped. “Not that it’s any of your business, but my former fiancé was—unfaithful, as I recently learned. And I need—I don’t—I don’t have the means to get out of my living situation so this…” Her expression was poisonous. “This seems an adequate arrangement.” 

“Hm,” Mr. Gold snorted. “And what would the point of me pretending to be in love with you be? To make your former paramour jealous? If you do agree to this deal, I will expect you to follow through with it fully.” 

Belle was practically spitting fire. “I always keep my promises, Mr. Gold,” She fairly snarled. “And I am not that petty. But my friends would never allow me to do this if they thought I wasn’t in love with you. I don’t want them to worry about me and I don’t want to keep accepting their charity.”

Mr. Gold gazed at her, the corner of his mouth twitching at her snippiness. Belle was beginning to see how he got under Ruby’s skin so much. He really was an infuriating bastard. Belle wished she could harness her composure again; unfortunately, her emotions were too raw from Garrett’s betrayal to be hidden. Gold would simply have to deal with her as she was. 

“I think,” Mr. Gold interrupted her thoughts. “That I could manage that.”

Belle blinked in surprise; she hadn’t expected him to agree so readily.

“Contrary to certain loud-mouthed opinions at a diner recently,” He said a bit sarcastically. Belle tilted her head in confusion until she realized what he meant. 

“You—you heard that?!” She squeaked, turning beet red again. 

“Quite a sweeping condemnation, Miss French,” Mr. Gold returned sardonically, seeming to enjoy her horror. “I’ll endeavor to prove you wrong in that. I think a bit of play-acting could be in order. Actually will work more in my favor, I do want the marriage to appear as real as possible.” There was something about his business-like tone that made Belle cringe. 

“Good,” Belle nodded. “Then—then I’ll agree to it. All of it.”

“Excellent,” Mr. Gold said crisply. “If it suits you, I’d like to have the marriage underway as quickly as possible; the bylines of the contract do not leave me the luxury of a great deal of time. Would two weeks from now be available to you?” 

Belle nodded dumbly. She watched him pull open a desk drawer and retrieve a business card. He handed it to her. 

“My personal cell phone number is on the card in case you have more questions,” Mr. Gold told her. “Please be discreet with it, very few know that number.” Belle pocketed it without looking. Her stomach was beginning to hurt. 

XXXXX

There was no easy way to tell the Nolans. 

Belle knew that if she wasn’t careful, they wouldn’t believe her. If she let any emotion towards the end of her engagement to Garrett show through, it would ruin the whole charade. 

David and Mary Margaret had had quite the whirlwind romance back in college. It had involved jealous ex-girlfriends, foolish choices, and a few nights of Mary Margaret crying into Belle’s shoulder. They were happy now, but there was a time when David was taken and Mary Margaret was miserable. 

Belle hoped the story she invented could touch on this.

“David? Mary Margaret?” She took a deep breath as she walked into the living room. Emma was hard at work playing with legos by the fire. David and Mary Margaret were both reading, Mary Margaret curled against her husband’s shoulder. 

“What’s up?” Mary Margaret seemed to sense the hesitation in Belle’s manner. “Is everything okay?”

“Well—yes,” Belle inhaled again. “Now it is. The thing is—the thing is, I broke off the engagement with Garrett.”

Mary Margaret gasped. David’s eyes widened. Emma perked up from her legos. 

“Whoo hoo!” Emma cheered. “I didn’t like Garrett. He was boring and smelled bad.”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret looked scandalized. “Go to your room. Right now!” 

Grumbling the whole way, Emma stomped upstairs to her room. 

Mary Margaret turned towards Belle. “Okay,” Her eyes were earnest and worried. “What—what happened?”

“Garrett isn’t in love with me,” Belle said pointblank. “He’s in love with someone else.” 

David’s mouth fell open. Mary Margaret’s eyes filled with tears. “Oh, Belle,” She stood, immediately going to her friend, putting her arms around her. “I’m so, so, sorry! Are—are you sure?”

“Very sure,” Belle said a little wryly, trying not to think of the leggy blonde in Garrett’s office. “But it’s okay. I’m not in love with him either.”

Mary Margaret stared at her, biting her lip. Belle hurried on, saying, “In fact, I’ve been in love with someone else for a while now.” Her heart ached a little, thinking of all the spoiled plans she’d had with Garrett, now crumbled to dust. 

It’s okay, she thought to herself. I choose my own fate. I’ll build a new life—as soon as this marriage is over…

“In love with someone else?” Mary Margaret said dumbfounded, interrupting her reverie. “Who?”

Here came the tricky part. Belle took another deep breath.

“The thing is—” She said shakily. “I’ve had…feelings for him for a long while. I just didn’t tell anyone because I knew I didn’t have a chance. But today he…well, it was all a sort of big mess…” In her nervousness, Belle was beginning to babble out the story she’d carefully rehearsed. She was a rather dreadful liar. 

She inhaled again, attempting to focus. “I’ve been trying to bring myself to tell Garrett for a while,” She went on. “Then something happened today and I couldn’t go through with being with Garrett anymore. I had to tell him that I didn’t want to marry him anymore—I wanted to marry someone else.”

“Who?” Mary Margaret demanded.

“Mr. Gold,” Belle stated.

There was an awkward pause. 

“Mr. Gold?!” The Nolans said in disbelief. Belle cringed at their shocked tones. 

“You mean—your boss?” David gaped at her. “That old cranky Scottish guy who you complain about on a daily basis?”

“He’s not that old,” Belle defended. 

“I thought you hated him,” Mary Margaret frowned at her and Belle stiffened slightly. Oh dear. Mary Margaret was not buying it as easily as Belle had hoped.

“I needed for you to think that,” Belle parried the response quickly. “I don’t hate anyone. He’s…a hard man to get along with.” That was an understatement. The skepticism on Mary Margaret’s face did not dissipate. 

“But,” Belle said quickly. “It took some time, but I started to see him for who he is. We’ve a lot more in common than I thought when I first started working for him. When I realized I had feelings for him, I hid it, because if he heard a single thing about it…” She let her statement trail off. 

“Anyway,” She cleared her throat. “He didn’t say anything to me for the longest time, because he knew about my engagement to Garrett. He didn’t want to interfere.” She cast an aside glance to see if that little tidbit made a difference. It seemed to for David, who looked sympathetic at the plight, probably recalling his wife’s agony when he was with someone else. Mary Margaret however, still didn’t look convinced. 

“He’s moving back to Scotland soon. And we both realized we wouldn’t see each other ever again after that. At the last second, he told me how he felt, not really expecting anything—but I did love him. I do love him,” She corrected herself hastily. “And we’re getting married. Very soon. There won’t be much waiting about.” 

There was another tense pause. 

Finally, Mary Margaret said haltingly, “Belle—this is a lot to take in…”

“No kidding!” David exclaimed. “You’ve been engaged to Garrett for two years, and now you suddenly announce you’re marrying someone else?! Not just someone else, but Gold of all people?!” 

“I know,” Belle stared at her clasped fingers. “But—love is sometimes unexpected. I didn’t plan any of this…”

“It’s okay,” Mary Margaret said suddenly, and Belle stared at her, surprised. “I understand. As long as this is what you want, Belle, as long as you’re happy—then it’s okay.”

David whirled around. “You can’t be serious,” He said in shock. 

“I am,” Mary Margaret said firmly. “David…You were ready to spend the rest of your life with Kathryn before I met you, if you’ll recall. And I know, I didn’t make it easy for you…but true love won out, eventually. Now you and I are together, we have a beautiful daughter—even Kathryn is happier, because she’s with the one she loves. Belle’s just following her heart.”

“To Mr. Gold?” David said incredulously. 

Mary Margaret raised and lowered a shoulder, turning back towards Belle. “Belle,” She said, eyes wide and earnest. “Are you sure—this   
is what you want? That this is about true love, and nothing else?”

For a brief second, Belle considered confessing everything and begging forgiveness like a child. She hated lying to her friends, hated this whole situation. For a brief second in Mr. Gold’s office, right before she left, she considered reneging on the deal, figuring out some other way to escape dependence on the Nolans. Admittedly, she had rushed into this decision. But she made the deal, she’d shaken Mr. Gold’s hand, his personal cell phone number was tucked into her purse. There was no going back. She didn’t doubt that Mr. Gold could make her life very difficult if she got cold feet. 

She had to believe she was doing the right thing. 

“Yes,” Belle smiled at Mary Margaret, feeling disgusted at how she was slowly getting more confident in her lies. “It’s just about—following my heart.” At least that wasn’t a lie. 

Relief dawned on Mary Margaret’s face and she hugged her friend fiercely. Belle heaved a deep sigh of relief that she was believed but stiffened with David spoke again.

“Okay…so when do we meet him?”

Mary Margaret brightened. “That’s a good question! When will we meet the infamous Mr. Gold?” 

“Er—the wedding…?” Belle suggested weakly. 

“Absolutely not,” Mary Margaret said crisply. “We have to have him over for dinner. You said the wedding would be happening quickly, so sometime this week.”

“My birthday dinner!” 

Emma bounced into the room, clad in Wonder Woman pajamas. Clearly, she had obeyed her mother—for about five minutes.

“He should come to my birthday dinner!” Emma announced importantly. “Everyone will be coming to that. Invite him to my birthday dinner! Tell him it’s fairy tale themed.” 

For the past five years or so, Emma would have an afternoon birthday party with her school friends and a special dinner in the evening. As much as Emma liked romping around with girls her own age, she much preferred the adults’ dinner, where they ate a meal of her choice (with dessert first) and she was given license to play whatever game she wished. 

Usually, Emma’s parties—dinner included—turned into a zoo within the first five minutes. Belle winced visibly.

“Um, I’m not sure he’d—” She started to say.

“Actually, Emma,” Mary Margaret smoothly overrode Belle. “That sounds like a perfect idea. Everyone will be at the birthday dinner, you can introduce him to all of us. Ashley, Ruby, Ruby’s grandmother—everyone. Tell him it’s Saturday, 8PM sharp.” Mary Margaret had a stubborn streak, which generally came out at unexpected and unwelcome moments. Belle sighed. 

“All right,” She acquiesced. “He might be busy though…”

“I’m sure he could rearrange things for his fiancée,” Mary Margaret said sweetly. She then took her daughter’s hand and marched her back upstairs. 

This left Belle wondering what she should do next. She supposed she ought to call Mr. Gold and forewarn him of this…her stomach clenched. The idea of calling him on the phone was so personal…it made her nervous. Then again, forcing herself to go into his office and request his presence at a ten-year-old’s birthday party was vastly more unappealing. She supposed she would have to bite the bullet.

David cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at him, eyebrows raising.

“For the party…” He said hesitantly. “I mean, obviously it’s Emma’s party, but it looks like it will also be introducing us to your new fiancé…do you want to invite your father?” 

Belle scowled. “No,” She said tightly. 

“Are you sure…?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t want him there,” Belle twisted her lips unpleasantly. “I’ll invite him to the wedding—but I don’t care if he approves of Mr. Gold or not.” 

David couldn’t help a grin. “But you do care that we approve of him, right?”

It would be so much easier if she didn’t. “Shut up, David,” Belle muttered, stalking upstairs. 

Belle procrastinated the rest of the evening, carefully avoiding the seemingly judging gaze of her cell phone. She finished up the rest of the dishes, tidied up her room, changed into pale blue sweats and brushed her teeth. At around 8:45, however, she retrieved her phone and sat cross-legged on her bed. Biting her lip, she dialed the number on Mr. Gold’s card but hesitated before pressing SEND. Before she could change her mind about the whole thing, Belle focused on being brave and pushed the button, feeling her nervousness flutter around her stomach. 

Mr. Gold picked up immediately. “Gold.” His voice was curt. 

“Er—hello—it’s—” Belle stammered.

“Who is this?” His tone became even more terse. 

“Belle French,” She replied immediately. She sighed with relief as the chilliness in his manner seemed to lower. 

“Miss French,” He acknowledged politely. “Did you have another question?”

“Er, no—well, yes,” Belle managed. “The thing is—about what we discussed today, about how I wanted you to—to pretend to…” She trailed off, glad that Mr. Gold couldn’t see her red face.

“Yes,” He said patiently. 

“Thing is,” She breathed deeply. “My…friends would like to meet you. Before the wedding. My friend Mary Margaret’s daughter, Emma, she’s turning eleven this Saturday, and they wanted you to…to come to that…” 

There was a slight pause, and Belle panicked. “I mean, I could probably say you’re busy or you got the flu or something, but Mary Margaret’s really determined to have a look at you before I ship myself off to Scotland and…”

“When?”

Belle blinked. “What?”

“When is this party?”

“It’s—it’s Saturday. At eight in the evening. It’ll just be a dinner…” She heard the sound of papers shuffling. 

“I am busy,” He said, a little blandly. “But I’ll reschedule. I’ll see you there at eight.” 

Belle nearly dropped her phone in surprise. “Are—are you sure?”

“We made a very specific deal, Miss French, with certain requirements for both of us,” She could almost hear his light smirk. “And I always honor my agreements.” 

And with that, he hung up the phone.


	4. Emma's Birthday Dinner

Belle jumped half a foot off her seat when Ruby exploded into her office. She looked at her friend nervously as Ruby sat with a resonating thump on her desk. 

“You will not believe the rumor that’s going around,” Ruby said pointblank, without so much as a hello. 

Belle shrugged. “What kind of a rumor?”

“A rumor that puts you in serious trouble,” Ruby said grimly. “Some morons are saying that you and Mr. Gold are engaged.” She crossed her arms, waiting for Belle’s reaction. 

Belle coughed. This was not the response Ruby was looking for. 

“Belle! Did you not hear me?” Ruby demanded. “People are saying that you two are engaged. ENGAGED. I mean, I tried putting a stop to it, telling people there was absolutely no way. Can you imagine what he’ll do if he catches wind of it?” 

Belle fidgeted with one of her pens. “Ruby, I started the rumor,” She said in a rush. 

Ruby stared at her friend, bewildered. “Why the hell would you do that?” 

“Because we are engaged,” Belle said evenly. “It’s not a rumor. We’re getting married.” 

“What?!”

“You heard me. And could you please not shout? The whole building can hear you.” Belle glanced nervously at her boss’s door, concerned that Ruby’s racket would disturb him and draw him out. 

“You tell me what’s going on right now,” Ruby ordered. Belle sighed and regaled the same story she told the Nolans, how she’d been in love with Mr. Gold all this time and how she’d just found out that he felt the same. With every word, Ruby’s scowl deepened and she began to tap her crimson nails against Belle’s desk. 

“That’s the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard,” Ruby said flatly when Belle had finished.

“It’s the truth!” Belle protested. 

“Bull. Shit,” Ruby snapped. “I am not as gullible as Mary Margaret and David and maybe I see things differently.” This was certainly possible, although Belle thought it was a little harsh to call the Nolans ‘gullible’. Still, she couldn’t blame her friend. Ruby Lucas had only been in love once, with her high school boyfriend Peter. The day after graduation, Ruby and Peter had gotten into a terrible car accident. Peter had not survived the wreck. Ruby had never forgiven herself for it, and as a result, became hard and cynical in matters of the heart. Belle hoped one day, her friend might find someone who’d understand her pain and help her heal from it. 

Unfortunately, in this case, Ruby’s cynicism allowed her to see the truth. “All right, you win. I’m not in love with him. Mr. Gold’s inheriting property in Scotland—see?” She passed Ruby a dossier on Sidheag’s estate.

Ruby’s brow furrowed as she read aloud. “Sid-heeg…”

“No, it’s pronounced ‘shee-ock’,” Belle corrected.

“Whatever,” Ruby threw the paper down. “So what?”

“Well, he can’t get Sidheag unless he’s married. Some old traditional clause. So it’s all a business arrangement. We get married, I go to Scotland for six months, then we have it annulled and I come home,” Belle finished wearily. 

Ruby stared at her. “Wow,” She said finally. “Okay…making a little more sense now. But why the hell would you do this? It’s—it’s not really true, about Garrett being in love with someone else?”

“It is true,” Belle replied curtly. “And the thing is, I can’t rely on the Nolans forever. Mr. Gold’s paying me a lot of money to do this. When it’s all over, I can move out of their house and finally take control of my life.”

There was a pause as Ruby took this in. Belle sighed, taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee.

“Mary Margaret will never let you do this,” Ruby informed her. 

“She won’t have to know, because you’re not going to tell her,” Belle returned. “I mean it, Ruby. Not a word to Mary Margaret or David! They have to believe it’s for real. You have to play along with the whole thing.”

Ruby threw up her hands exasperatedly. “All right, fine! But I won’t have to. Mary Margaret may believe it for now, but when she meets the Laird Jerkass of Clan Look-At-All-The-Mere-Mortals-Beneath-Me, she will know something’s up. Even David will sense something, and you and I both know how slow he is.”

Belle cleared her throat. “That’s…not going to be a problem,” She said twisting a lock of brown hair. “Along with the compensation, in exchange for the whole deal, I asked him—to pretend to be in love with me.”

“You did WHAT?!”

“Ruby!” Belle hissed, casting another glance towards the window into Mr. Gold’s office. Thankfully, he was on the phone and hadn’t appeared to have heard them. 

“And he agreed to that?!” Ruby said in disbelief. Belle shrugged.

“He really wants that property,” She said presently. “I get the feeling he’d do back-flips for it—metaphorically, I suppose he is in terms of the bylines within the contract.”

“I cannot even imagine him pretending to—” Ruby began, starting to snigger.

“Well, you’ll see soon enough, he’s coming to Emma’s birthday dinner,” Belle said blandly. 

“Okay, admittedly, that should be good,” Ruby snickered. “Emma vs. Mr. Gold, I’m not sure who would win. But still…are you sure about all of this?” Her amusement turned into deep concern as she crossed her arms again, still perched on the desk. Belle raised and lowered one shoulder.

“It’s not exactly a normal plan,” She admitted. “But I’ve agreed to it. Don’t think of it as me entering a business marriage, think of it as me getting a free vacation to Scotland. You know, I’ve always wanted to travel, and I’ve never even been outside the city.”

“And that’s all you’ll have to do?” Ruby prompted. “Just get married? You don’t have to…provide an heir for Sidheag or something?”

“No!” Belle shrieked. This time, Mr. Gold did hear her. He cast an annoyed gaze through the window at the two of them and Ruby looked mildly contrite, but more amused than anything else. Belle grimaced apologetically towards him and glared at her friend. Ruby shrugged. 

“Well,” Ruby said as she hopped off of Belle’s desk. “Let’s just hope the man can act.” She looked doubtfully at Mr. Gold’s door before exiting. 

Ruby’s doubt only increased Belle’s worries. Mr. Gold said nothing to her the entire day about their arrangement, Emma’s party, or anything related—work simply went on as usual. Before Belle left for the evening, she reminded him of the time and mentioned that Emma’s party would have a fairytale theme, because currently she had a fascination with the knights of the round table. Belle felt it best he know now, before walking into a cardboard and crepe paper wonderland. Mary Margaret always went overboard for her daughter’s parties.

It occurred to her after leaving that she was still referring to him as ‘Mr. Gold’. She couldn’t quite bring herself to call him ‘Angus’—this was going to be a problem… 

Saturday came far too quickly. Belle’s nerves were frayed enough as it is, and the high-pitched squeals and shrieks of the various children running about did not help matters. Even so, for all the noise at the afternoon party, Belle was grateful for it. She hoped it would tire Emma out come dinner. Emma had a bit of an unpredictable streak and was often far too curious for her own good. She was given much more license for mischief on her birthday. 

At around 7:30, Ruby arrived. She looked stunning in a crimson dress and heels. Ruby hugged Mary Margaret, explaining that her grandmother hadn't been feeling well enough to attend. She then gave Belle a chilling glare.

“What are you wearing?” Ruby hissed into Belle’s ear as they embraced. 

“What?” Belle said defensively. She’d been helping with the party shenanigans all day, clad in paint-stained jeans and an old Bowie T-shirt. 

Ruby dragged Belle aside. “Belle, I thought you were trying to convince Mary Margaret that you were in love with Gold! You can’t wear that. C’mon, upstairs.” She took hold of Belle’s arm and began to march up the steps. 

“Back in a second!” Ruby called out as she shoved Belle into her room and began tearing through her closet. 

“Ruby, I was planning on changing,” Belle huffed impatiently.

“Yeah,” Ruby snorted. “I’ll bet into your usual boring old blouse and skirt. This isn’t work, Belle, you need to dress to impress. Here!” She pulled out a royal blue draped dress, one of Belle’s favorites. She’d gotten it for a steal at a thrift store and had intended on wearing it for Garrett. Feeling a little sad at that thought, Belle took the proffered dress and changed into it, keeping her makeup light and natural. She let down her curly hair from its ponytail and combed through it. 

“You okay?” Ruby asked her, sitting on the bed. 

“Yes,” Belle said determinedly. 

There was a knock on the door and Ashley Boyd, another friend from college, poked her head in. Belle smiled in delight.

“Hi, Ashley!” She stood immediately and hugged her friend. Ashley was wearing a silver pleated dress and looked especially lovely. 

“Sean here too?” Ruby asked curiously. 

“Yup,” Ashley rolled her eyes, tossing her blonde hair. “He’s with David, I think they’re talking about cars. But speaking of fiancés…” Ashley’s eyes glittered. “What’s this about you dumping Garrett?”

Belle gave her a tight smile. “It’s a long story,” She sighed.

“Did you really dump him for your boss?” Ashley demanded eagerly. 

“Well, not in so many words…”

“Pretty much that’s exactly what happened,” Ruby snorted

“And he’s coming over tonight, right?” Ashley grinned. 

Belle composed herself, and offered her friend a warm smile. “Yes, he is, and everyone will get to meet him. And—” 

Before she could continue, the door opened and Emma popped her head in. 

“Mom says to tell you that your fiance’s here!” She shouted before scrambling away. Rolling her eyes, Belle took a deep breath and followed, starting down the stairs. 

He was standing in the foyer, cane in one hand and a long rectangular package in the other, easily chatting with Mary Margaret and David. Mr. Gold wore his usual dark and impeccable suit with a bright blue tie and pocket square. He seemed perfectly at ease under Mary Margaret’s careful scrutiny, leaning on his cane and gesturing slightly as he talked. 

He looked up at her as she descended the rest of the stairs and greeted her with a curious smile. 

“Good evening, darling,” He greeted her warmly. 

Darling?!

Ruby’s sharp elbow into her ribs got her talking. “Good evening, A-Angus,” Belle managed, standing next to him, feeling Mary Margaret’s sharp gaze upon her. Mr. Gold casually draped an arm around her shoulders and Belle swallowed, trying to get used to the warm weight. 

“Er—I suppose you’ve met everyone…” Belle gestured vaguely. “Mary Margaret, one of my closest friends, her husband David. That’s Ashley and Sean, Mrs. Lucas, and…you remember Ruby.”

“I do indeed,” Mr. Gold acknowledged, a slightly sardonic smile gracing his features. Belle gulped, remembering another callous voice in a diner, voicing her unfavorable opinion of their employer. 

“Good to see you again too, Mr. Gold,” Ruby said ironically, her teeth glinting as she spoke. 

“And this,” Mary Margaret placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders, “Is my daughter Emma, it’s her eleventh birthday today.” 

Mr. Gold and Emma regarded each other carefully. “Emma. What a lovely name,” Mr. Gold said politely. “Happy birthday, dearie.” 

“Your accent’s funny. Are you Irish?” Emma wanted to know. 

“No, I’m Scottish,” Mr. Gold retorted, although Belle couldn’t help but notice his lips quirk. 

“Belle’s from Australia,” Emma informed him, rocking on her heels. 

“I was aware of that, yes,” Mr. Gold acknowledged. 

Emma tilted her head. “How old are you?”

“Emma!” Mary Margaret said embarrassed, shoving her daughter towards the dining room. “That’s enough. Let’s have dinner. Remember sweetie, you wanted the grown up dinner, that means you act grown up.” She hustled Emma out of the foyer. The rest followed, and Belle could swear Ruby was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically. 

“Sorry,” Belle mumbled. “Emma’s—um—”

“Precocious,” Mr. Gold supplied, gently guiding her towards the dining room, his arm still around her shoulders. “She reminds me of my son. I’m not offended.” 

Belle blinked. She knew that he had a son, of course. She’d filed a great deal of paperwork about custody arrangements and divorce settlements—apparently, his first marriage had not ended well. Still, it was odd to hear him mention his son. Frankly, it was strange to imagine him in parental light at all; he just didn’t strike her as fatherly. 

“What is that?” Belle asked, gesturing towards the rectangle package Mr. Gold was holding. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You did say it was the child’s birthday.”

“You got Emma a present?” Belle said astonished. 

He smirked at her. “Is it, or is it not, a birthday dinner?”

“Yes—but—” Belle stammered. The idea that he actually went out, purchased a present, and had it wrapped up specifically to give it to a little girl he didn’t know seemed incomprehensible. His smirk widened at her stunned expression, as if gaining smug pleasure at her surprise. 

“Did somebody say present?!” Emma raced towards them as they entered the dining room, nearly colliding into Belle. Emma gaped at the package. 

“Is that for me?!” She squealed excitedly. 

“Well, it’s for someone who has a birthday,” Mr. Gold said drolly, looking at interest at the dining room’s décor. There were blue and pink streamers strung about, and the tablecloth held a pattern of dragons and knights. 

“That’s me!” Emma cried. “Can I open it, can I open it, please, please, please, can I?”

“Magic word, Emma,” Mary Margaret said reprovingly, bringing out the first dish and placing it on the table.

“May I?!” 

“You may,” Mary Margaret allowed. She looked a little curious herself at what Mr. Gold intended on giving her daughter. 

Emma tore into the package wildly. She ripped tissue paper into shreds and gasped. Curiously, Belle leaned forward to see what was inside.

It was a sword. A magnificent, beautiful, full-length sword. The hilt had black leather and silver tassels, the metal shone brightly in the light. Emma lifted it reverently. Mary Margaret was torn between admiration and horror.

“Wow,” Emma whispered. “It’s—it’s—” 

“I would think a knight would recognize a sword,” Mr. Gold remarked. Emma clasped it tenderly, and struck a valiant pose. David winced, probably envisioning a future filled with bruised knees and broken vases. Ruby and her grandmother were smothering their laughter and Ashley and Sean didn’t seem to know what to do. 

“About as sharp as a butter knife,” Mr. Gold said cheerfully to the Nolans, who were looking especially nervous. “But I’d be careful with it just the same, dearie.” 

“I will,” Emma said absently, still staring at the beautiful weapon with nothing but pure rapture. 

“That was—er—very thoughtful of you, Mr. Gold,” Mary Margaret said in a stilted voice. “I mean—it’s—Emma, what do you say?” 

“Oh!” Emma snapped out of her dreamy reverie. “Thank you, Mr. Gold! This is the best present ever!” She clanked the sword on the table and gave Mr. Gold a tight hug, surprising everyone. 

“Emma, no weapons on the table,” Mary Margaret said plaintively. 

“It’s just my sword, Mom,” Emma rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but squeal in delight. “I have a sword!” She went round to Belle and embraced her warmly.

“What’s this for?” Belle said, who was trying very hard not to show her amusement at the whole thing.

“I’m glad you chose him over Garrett,” Emma announced to the room. “Last year Garrett got me a Barbie. Boring.” She rolled her eyes again before plopping down in her seat at the table, gazing at her new sword lovingly. 

XXXXX

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner went relatively smoothly. Emma was distracted enough by her present to not continue her probing questions. Mr. Gold got along surprisingly well with Belle’s friends, charming Ashley and Sean and discovering a shared love of football with David. Ruby was a big help, seconding Belle’s comments and acting as though she’d known about the entire affair from the beginning. Mary Margaret didn’t say much, still scrutinizing Mr. Gold and Belle the length of the dinner. Belle felt as though her every movement was being watched. She tried her best, squeezing Mr. Gold’s hand between courses, giving him shy smiles. When coffee was served, and Emma blew out the blue star candles on her castle cake, Mr. Gold’s arm returned to Belle’s shoulder. 

But Belle soon realized, that it wasn’t Mary Margaret’s gaze that caused her discomfort. It was the strange warmth she felt when Mr. Gold made her friends laugh. Her stomach flipped slightly when he squeezed her hand back and Belle was sure she was flushing as his arm wrapped around her again. 

She attributed it to her nerves. Belle had never been a good liar and the whole charade was enough to make anyone fearful. Not to mention, she was still emotionally vulnerable from Garrett’s betrayal. This bit of attention, false though it was, made her anxious. It was perfectly understandable. 

It was after the cake had been cut and Emma’s face was covered in frosting, when trouble began. 

“Mr. Gold,” Emma proclaimed, as she submitted to her mother scrubbing her face with a napkin. “You didn’t answer my question. How old are you?” 

“Emma,” Belle said through gritted teeth. “That’s a rude thing to ask.”

“Why’s it rude?” Emma demanded. “People ask me how old I am all the time!”

“It’s all right, dear,” Mr. Gold with a humored smile. “I’m 51.”

Emma processed this. “Do you know how old Belle is?”

Belle frantically tried to signal with her fingers when her boss looked blank. Unfortunately, Emma noticed.

“Cheater!” Emma accused. “Belle’s 27. She’ll turn 28 in December. You’re her fiancé, you should know that.”

“Quite right,” Mr. Gold said in an amused voice. “I shall do my best to remember.”

“Did you fall in love with Belle at first sight?” Emma probed.

Mr. Gold paused. “Took a bit longer than that, I’d say,” He decided and Belle pondered swift ways to end her life. 

“Do you think she’s pretty?” Emma continued and Belle looked at Mary Margaret desperately. Unfortunately, her friend was sipping her coffee contentedly and seemed to be enjoying her daughter’s line of questioning. 

“No,” Mr. Gold said smoothly and there was a cold pause. “I think she’s beautiful.” He finished and Belle let out a half laugh, half sigh of relief. He gave her a warm smile, his eyes sparkling, and for half a moment, Belle almost believed his words. 

“What was your first kiss like?” Emma asked interestedly and at this point, Belle was beet red. 

“It was very nice,” Belle spoke before Mr. Gold could answer. “C’mon Emma, are you done with the interrogation yet?”

“I’ve asked Mom and Dad about their first kiss,” Emma said stubbornly. “And they’ve told me about it. I want to hear about you and Mr. Gold’s first kiss.”

There was another awkward pause and Belle’s mind swam as she thought frantically of how to fill it. “It was—it was—” She stammered.

“Magical,” Mr. Gold put in helpfully. She shot him a grateful look. 

“Magical?” Emma looked intrigued.

“I thought you knew your fairytales, Miss Nolan,” Mr. Gold gave her a sly smile. “True love’s kiss is always magical.”

“I wanna see,” Emma said eagerly. “Kiss her right now, I wanna see!”

“Emma!” Belle yelped.

“Kiss!” Emma cheered.

“Emma, grown-ups don’t like to kiss in public,” Mary Margaret frowned. “I think you’ve had your own way quite a bit tonight, and I think it’s time for bed.”

“You kiss Dad in public all the time,” Emma groused but allowed herself to be led from the table. 

XXXXX

At the end of the evening, Mary Margaret and David tactfully left Belle and Mr. Gold alone in the foyer to say goodbye. Unfortunately, it was the last thing Belle wanted. She scuffled her foot, awkwardly lifting her gaze to his. His expression was nothing short of mocking. 

“What?” She demanded defensively. 

“You know,” Mr. Gold said, lifting his cane idly. “If you want your friends to believe we’re a happy couple in love, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Belle glared at him, flushing. “It’s hard enough to kiss anyone in public,” She snapped, which was nothing short of the truth, Belle had never been very demonstrative in her affections. “Let alone someone who—who—” 

“Who you’ve never kissed before,” Mr. Gold finished for her. “Well, why don’t we change that?”

Before Belle could quite register his meaning, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. 

Belle’s mind went blank. Every logical, rational thought disappeared; she was only aware of his lips, light and gentle against her. Mr. Gold drew back for a moment, eyebrows slightly raised and she stared at him, lips slightly parted. He tilted her chin upwards, his hand stroking her cheek, before slanting his mouth to hers once more. This time, the kiss was deeper, almost sensual. He tasted like coffee and Belle found herself on her toes, clinging to the lapels of his suit as he drank her in. A vague wisp of a thought wondered why he was doing this but it was easy to ignore.

“HA!”

Belle jerked away from him, face flaming, to see Emma grinning triumphantly at them from the top of the stairs. 

“I got to see!” She sang, skipping merrily away. “I saw them kiss! They were kissing in the foyer! They tried to hide it from me, but they couldn’t! HA!” 

Belle buried her face in her hands and Mr. Gold chuckled. “I think that’s my cue to leave,” He decided. 

Belle whirled around. “Did you see her up there? Is that why you—?” She couldn’t manage the words. 

“Good night, Miss French,” Mr. Gold said airily before waltzing out the door.


	5. The Wedding

Belle shifted on one foot nervously in front of her father’s house. She’d been standing outside the door for a good ten minutes or so. She felt like a teenager again, afraid to face her father.

It wasn’t that she hated her father. She loved him. He was all she had left of her family, since her mother’s passing. But even so, Belle had a complicated relationship with Moe French, stemming from misunderstandings, failed financial endeavors, and a good deal of miscommunication. There was no real reason to invite him to her ‘wedding’, considering the whole thing was a farce, but Belle didn’t want to harm the relationship further. If her father heard that she had gotten married and moved to Scotland (no matter how short a period of time) he would never forgive her. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and her father blinked in the sunlight. He was in flannel sweatpants and a faded gray robe, and hadn’t appeared to have shaved, though it was almost noon. 

“Hey Dad,” Belle exhaled. 

Moe French stared at his daughter. He bit his lip nervously. “Belle,” He acknowledged, opening the door wider. “C’mon in. Sorry—sorry the house is such a mess.” Belle accepted the invitation, following him into the living room. She wrinkled at the smell of fast food that permeated the small house but said nothing as she helped him move stacks of magazines and newspapers off of the threadbare couch. She took a seat.

“Do you want something to drink?” Moe offered. “I’ve got soda in the fridge…”

“I’m fine dad,” Belle declined. “I, er…I needed to talk to you.” 

Moe regarded his daughter. “Do you want money?”

Belle glared at him. Two minutes in her childhood home and he already was picking a fight. “No,” She snapped. “I just—I just wanted to let you know that I’m getting married.”

Moe frowned. “I know that.” It took a moment for Belle to realize he was referring to Garrett.

“Not Garrett,” Belle replied, staring at the hem of her light blue sundress. “Garrett and I broke up. I’m marrying someone else. Soon. Very soon. And—we’re moving to Scotland.”

He gaped at her. Belle felt a slight pang of guilt for springing this on him but she stared back resolutely. 

“I—I liked Garrett,” Moe stammered out. “And you’re not…?”

“No,” Belle shook her head. “Garrett and I have gone our separate ways.” That was true enough, although while reading Emma a story last night, she’d come back into her room to see that Garrett had tried calling her cell phone. She was almost glad she missed the call. 

“Why—why Scotland?” Moe implored. “It’s so far away…”

“I know,” Belle sighed. “It’s not forever.” It certainly wasn’t forever. “But it’s happening soon. This coming Saturday, actually. That’s why I’m here, I wanted to invite you to the registry.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Moe put his hands to his temples. “You’re telling me—that after two years or so of being engaged to Garrett, that you’re suddenly broken up and you’re marrying someone else—this Saturday?!” 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Belle swallowed. “But it’s happening.”

“I don’t even know who you’re marrying!” Moe blustered.

“His name is Angus Gold,” Belle stated calmly. “He’s a good man.” She didn’t quite know how else to describe Mr. Gold to her father without upsetting him further. Moe looked at a loss for words, so Belle pushed onwards.

“We’re not really having a ceremony,” She continued. “We’re just meeting at the registry with a few friends and family. I’d like you to be there.”

Moe stared at her for a few minutes, blinking blearily. Finally, he manaaged to stammer, “Why—why aren’t you having a ceremony?”

Belle’s lips twisted. “We’re getting married fairly quickly,” She replied. “We just—don’t really have time to arrange all that, what with the preparations to move and everything. It’s just a bother anyway.”

Moe shook his head, looking somewhat like an old elephant. “This isn’t right, this isn’t right,” He muttered. “Your mother wouldn’t like this—you getting married to someone else all of a sudden and then flitting off to Scotland. I can’t believe you’re doing this. This would hurt her.” 

Belle felt a sharp stab of annoyance. “Mom’s not here,” She snapped. “Clearly.” Her gaze swept over the cluttered house and Moe had the grace to look abashed. Belle exhaled heavily.

“Look,” She said finally. “If you don’t want to come, I understand. If you do, it’s this Saturday at noon. I can’t stay long, I’m already late.” She glanced at her cellphone’s clock anxiously. 

Moe compressed his lips. “I’ll think about it,” He said tightly. Belle exhaled loudly. She should’ve realized he would be angry whether she invited him or not. Perhaps she should’ve invited him to Emma’s birthday dinner after all. Sighing again, she stood, and gave her father an awkward hug which he halfheartedly returned. 

It was a relief to be out of there, even if she wasn’t looking forward to her next destination. Belle had told both Ashley and Mary Margaret that she really didn’t want or need a bridal shower. She’d lost the argument, her friends positively insisting to throw her one. Ruby had been less than helpful.

“If you’re cheating me out of a bachelorette party, the least you can do is let all us girls celebrate with a bridal shower,” Ruby had said resolutely, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s not a real wedding, so it doesn’t need either!” Belle had hissed back. “It’s not fair for me to ask you guys to spend money on Mr. Gold and me when we’re not even a real married couple!”

“They don’t know that,” Ruby had fired back. “If you don’t have one, it’s going to look suspicious. It’s already shifty enough, having the wedding so soon. I’m willing to bet Ashley thinks you’re pregnant.” Belle had been unable to debate this point so she’d unwillingly acquiesced to the shower. 

As Belle got into her car, she pulled out a tiny blue velvet box from her purse. She grimaced a little before slipping the ring onto her finger. The engagement ring was beautiful, a princess cut diamond surrounded by two sapphires. The band was white-gold with beautiful flowers etched around it. Despite its beauty, it had been another source of contention with her. 

She’d fought much more fiercely on this point with Mr. Gold. He’d remained absolutely stubborn, determined she should have it.

“It really isn’t necessary,” Belle had argued. “You already paid me a lot of money, this is just frivolous.”

“Your friends will be expecting a ring, will they not?” He’d replied caustically. “Now you have one.”

Yes, her friends would be expecting an engagement ring. Still, accepting this obviously expensive piece of jewelry, a symbol of eternal commitment, from her employer felt every shade of wrong. Especially, since she still wasn’t sure how she felt about him kissing her the night of Emma’s party. Belle shook her head fiercely as she drove, determined to banish the memory from her mind. It had meant nothing to Mr. Gold, therefore, it would mean nothing to her. 

The bridal shower was simple and elegant, held in one of the backrooms at Granny’s Diner, with a light lunch and tea. Thankfully, Mary Margaret had resisted the urge to invite everyone, only asking Ruby, Ashley, and two other old college friends named Magnolia and Anastasia. 

Overall, the shower went smoothly. Belle was even surprised to find that her friends had respected her wish to not have gifts so they all chatted. They oohed and aahed over her ring, asked her to regale her story of falling in love with Mr. Gold over and over, and chatted about what an adjustment it would be moving to Scotland. Belle was just congratulating herself on what a painless endeavor the whole affair was when she was cut short by Ashley bringing out a large box covered in gold wrapping paper. 

“Oh no,” She said ruefully. “Guys, I told you no gifts!”

“And we mostly agreed. However, we all chipped in on this little present,” Mary Margaret grinned unrepentantly. 

“With all of us together, it really wasn’t that big a deal,” Ashley said excitedly. “And you’re going to love it!”

Belle glanced at Ruby whose face was suspiciously blank. She pulled the end of the ribbon and tore into the wrapping paper, removing the cover and rifling through the tissue paper. Her face immediately went a bright shade of magenta. 

“What—what—” She stuttered.

“Surprise!” Ashley said cheerfully. “Mary Margaret was very sneaky, getting us your measurements. Do you like it?”

Belle was horrified. The box was filled to the brim with every color and every kind of lingerie imaginable. Sheer slips, lacy bras, panties, even some kind of corsetry with gold tassels greeted her petrified gaze. Ruby choked on her coffee and went into an immediate coughing fit that sounded a lot like hysterical giggles. 

“This—this is—this is far too much,” Belle said weakly. “I can’t accept this…”

“Nonsense,” Mary Margaret said crisply. “It’s your wedding! And the trousseau boutique was having a sale.”

“Do you like them?” Anastasia asked eagerly. “We had so much fun picking them out, it was quite the affair.”

“More to the point, do you think Gold will like them?” Magnolia said slyly over her jasmine tea. 

“I’m sure he will,” Ruby snickered. “Belle’s had a rubbish lingerie collection for as long as I’ve known her.”

Belle looked at Ruby, betrayed. “That’s not true!”

“One black lace bra you got for half-off at Victoria’s Secret does not a sexy lingerie collection make,” Ruby said flatly and the other girls giggled in agreement. 

Replacing the box’s cover, Belle forced a thin smile. “Thank you, girls. It was really—really, too much. I’m sure—he and I will—just love them.” Her face colored and she spoke and she quickly visualized shoving the box deep in her closet, never to see the light of day again. 

XXXXX

“I don’t feel right about this, Gold,” Archie Hopper said, as they drove along the rainy streets. A thunderstorm did not seem a good omen for a wedding, but Mr. Gold rather liked storms and chose to take it positively. He rolled his eyes at Archie’s comment.

“You don’t have to feel right about this,” He replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “You’re not the one doing it.”

“Marriage is a serious commitment,” Archie argued. “It just doesn’t sit well with my conscience that you’re…you’re…I don’t know, making a mockery of the whole institution.” 

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes again. “You’re far too romantic, Hopper.” They’d been friends—for lack of a better word—for a long time. Gold almost regretted telling Archie Hopper about the entire business arrangement; it would’ve been much easier to lie about the whole affair. However, he needed a witness he could trust and unfortunately, among his many contacts, his accountant Archie Hopper was the only one who fit the bill. He pulled into the registry’s parking lot and exited his Cadillac, unfolding a black umbrella to shield his tux from the rain. Archie followed suit. 

“And you’re sure Miss French is fine with it?” Archie pressed as they entered the registry building. 

Mr. Gold snorted. “She ought to be, I’m paying her more than enough to be fine with it.” Archie winced at his tone.

“I just don’t see why you couldn’t have gotten married normally,” Archie said unhappily as they walked through the long corridors.

Mr. Gold barked out a laugh. “Women aren’t exactly lining up at my door,” He said wryly, successfully finding the elevators. “And I do not have the luxury of a great deal of time. I thought I’d explained that to you.” He pressed the up button and the silver doors opened. They stepped inside.

“You did,” Archie said heavily. He fiddled with the handle of his own umbrella. “Maybe—I don’t know, maybe you’ll find that you get along with her at Sidheag. Maybe you’ll find you want to stay married to her for more than six months.” 

Mr. Gold couldn’t help but laugh at Archie’s hopeless optimism. “I don’t think so,” He chuckled. 

“Well, why not?” Archie asked hopefully. Really. The foolish man was looking for the silliest excuses to assuage his conscience. 

“Gods, Hopper,” Mr. Gold said exasperated as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. “We are hardly suited for each other. I’m old enough to be her father, I know next to nothing about her…” He sardonically considered her acerbic commentary towards him, not so long ago. He opened the door to room 403.

“Not to mention she’s completely, utterly, and totally—” Mr. Gold stopped short. 

First off, the small room was much more crowded than he’d expected. It was probably naïve to assume Belle French would attend her wedding alone, but he still had not expected the small crowd around her. He recognized the Nolans from their young lass’ birthday party and a few of the other guests, but he didn’t recognize a heavy-set man in an ill-fitting suit, standing near her. 

Still, it wasn’t the crowd that had surprised him. Belle was wearing an elegant ivory colored dress, cut just above her ankles. It was classically simple, her chestnut hair in a half-bun, a few curly tendrils framing her pale face. However casual it was, it was still clearly a wedding dress. For all the preparations he’d made for this day (he was wearing a tux after all) the image of Belle French in a wedding dress was not one that had entered his head. 

“Beautiful,” He finished his sentence without realizing it, and Archie glanced at him curiously. 

He recovered quickly. “Sorry,” He strode forward towards her, smiling pleasantly at the small group of people. 

“We thought it might be the rain,” Mary Margaret said sagely, gesturing towards the window, where rain pattered against it. “We got caught in traffic on our way too.” 

Belle gave him a nervous smile which he returned. “This is my father, Moe French,” She introduced him to the heavy-set man beside her who glared at him. 

“Mr. French,” Mr. Gold said politely offering his hand. Moe French did not take it, so Mr. Gold returned his hand to the top of his cane. Belle coughed awkwardly. 

“This is Archie Hopper, he’ll be…” The idea that they’d need another witness was now moot. “My best man.” Archie blinked at Mr. Gold and looked strangely touched.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Belle took his proffered hand and Archie gave her a friendly smile. “My friends, Mary Margaret Nolan, David Nolan, their daughter Emma, Ashley Boyd, her fiancé Sean, and my maid of honor, Ruby Lucas.” Ruby raised a dark brow in acknowledgement towards Archie. He tried not to stare overlong at the maid of honor—Ruby was extraordinarily beautiful, with deep dramatic features and lovely hazel eyes. She didn’t look particularly impressed at the entire affair and although she smiled and hugged Belle, her fierce expression remained resolutely directed at Mr. Gold. She was clearly defensive of her friend, and Archie found it hard to tear his eyes away from her.

XXXXX

The ceremony went on without a hitch. Belle and Mr. Gold repeated the simple traditional vows, promising to love each other in sickness and in health for as long as they both shall live. When the judge smiled at the pair and said Angus Gold could now kiss the bride, Mr. Gold pressed a chaste, cool kiss to Belle’s lips, so unlike the night of Emma’s birthday. They signed their names on the wedding licenses, and just like that, they were married. Belle French was now Belle Gold, for however long it lasted. 

There was a strange fluttering in Belle’s stomach when she read Belle Marie Gold on the wedding license. It was amazing how a single sheet of paper could be so life-changing. She couldn’t shake the feeling of—anticipation? Nervousness? Without realizing it, her grip tightened around Mr. Gold’s arm. He glanced at her but said nothing. 

“Well, congratulations!” Mary Margaret said cheerfully hugging Belle and even daring to embrace Mr. Gold, who accepted it stiffly. “I know you two will be very happy together.” 

“Thank you,” Belle intoned. “And thank you all for coming, it means a lot.” Mr. Gold nodded in agreement, although his eyes flicked to his watch.

Archie coughed as he shook Mr. Gold’s hand. “Good luck to you both,” He said awkwardly. Belle gave him a brief smile and Mr. Gold nodded. He turned towards Ruby, was eyeing the couple baldly. 

“Well, it was a short ceremony, but it was nice,” He tried to start a conversation.

Ruby glanced at him. “Uh huh.”

“How—how long have you known Belle?” Archie tried again.

“Since college,” She replied. She suddenly gave him her full attention. “And you? You’ve known Gold a while?”

“Yes,” Archie said immediately, feeling flustered at the intensity of her direct gaze. 

“Well, you can tell him from me,” Ruby said shortly, pointing a crimson-tipped finger towards Archie’s chest. “If he hurts her, if he tries anything funny with her, he’ll have me to answer to. I will eviscerate him. There is a lot of wooded property behind my grandmother’s house, and I can promise you now, no one will ever find the body.” She marched away with him, heels clicking against the marble floor. Archie stared after her, absolutely dumbstruck and completely captivated.

XXXXX 

Emma pushed out her lower lip. “Why do you have to move away?” She asked pleadingly. “Can’t you still stay with us?” 

Belle smiled ruefully, smoothing a lock of blonde hair from Emma’s face. She looked absolutely precious in a pretty lavender dress with a creamy silk sash. “Because, little swan,” She told her gently. “When you get married, that means you start a new life with someone else. I have to live with Mr. Gold now.”

Emma glanced at Mr. Gold who tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Well, why can’t he move in with us?” She suggested amicably. “Then you wouldn’t have to go away!”

Mr. Gold chuckled and Belle tried not to laugh. “I think that would be very crowded for your parents,” Belle answered. “I’m not going away forever, little swan. I’ll visit you very soon.”

“Scotland is far,” Emma grumbled. “Really far.” 

“But it’s a place with a lot of fairy tales,” Belle returned. “It’ll be an adventure.”

“If you’re lucky,” Mr. Gold commented suddenly. “We might arrange for you to visit. There are a lot of castles in Scotland in need of adventurous princesses.” Emma’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and Belle felt a surge of affection for her ‘husband’. 

“Really?!” Emma squeaked in excitement.

“If your parents are all right with it, certainly,” Mr. Gold replied and Emma squealed, darting off towards Mary Margaret and David. Belle smiled warmly at Mr. Gold. 

“That was sweet,” She told him, squeezing his arm in thanks. He coughed.

“No matter,” His hands twisted around his cane. “I like her. It will be a long six months, after all.” 

Belle’s shoulders slumped a little as she thought about the marriage’s inevitable end. “Very true,” She said softly. 

After a celebratory lunch at Granny’s, it was time to say goodbye in the hotel lobby. They all reconvened there and Ashley very helpfully offered to take her wedding dress back to Mary Margaret’s, so she wouldn’t have to worry about transporting it to Scotland. They would be leaving for the airport the following morning. 

Belle cleared her throat as she looked at her stoic father. “Thank you for coming, Dad,” She said finally, offering him a tentative hug. He accepted it with a hard swallow and Belle tried not to feel guilty at the tears in his rheumy eyes. He walked off without another word. 

“He’ll be okay,” Mary Margaret assured Belle, putting an arm around her.

“I know,” Belle sighed. Perhaps a little distance between the two of them would help their relationship. She got along better with her father when she didn’t have to see him every day. 

Ruby hugged her friend. “Call me every day,” She urged. “Or skype me. And write me letters! I want constant updates, you hear me?” 

Belle laughed. “I promise,” She kissed Ruby’s cheek and Ruby tried not to sniffle. 

“Take care of our Belle,” David grinned at Mr. Gold who offered a small smile and a nod. With another sigh, Belle hugged Emma one last time and began to turn towards the elevators to head up to their room.

“Belle! Belle!” 

Mr. Gold stopped and Belle turned, seeing Ashley flying towards her.

“What’s the matter?” Belle blinked.

“Thank goodness I caught you,” Ashley panted. “You forgot something!”

Belle blinked again. “I did?”

“Yeah!” Ashley thrust a small tote bag towards her. “Your bridal shower present, remember?” 

Belle went crimson and Mary Margaret giggled. “Can’t forget that,” She said slyly. Belle looked frantically at Ruby who shrugged. 

Mr. Gold looked mildly curious. “Bridal shower present?”

Ashley giggled mischievously. “Oh, you’ll find out what it is soon enough!” She winked at Gold who looked nonplussed. “Have a nice night, you too!” 

As they entered the elevators, Mr. Gold looked at Belle for explanation. She shook her head.

“You don’t want to know.”


	6. Wedding Night

It was certainly a strange wedding night.

The lone king-sized bed had given Belle slight pause, but Mr. Gold pulled open a door which revealed a second room. She’d breathed a sigh of relief; clearly, he’d thought ahead and reserved adjoining rooms. 

“Here you are,” Mr. Gold cleared his throat. “Would you like to eat dinner downstairs, or would you prefer to order room service and eat privately?” 

Belle glanced at him. He was so hard to read. Was he requesting her company or subtly asking to be left alone? 

“Downstairs will be fine,” Belle decided. She was going to be living with this man for six months, she might as well start getting to know him now. “Just give me a minute to freshen up.” She tossed her luggage on her bed and flitted into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. 

There were three hotel restaurants to choose from, and Mr. Gold even offered to go somewhere else if they didn’t strike her fancy. But Belle liked the looks of the Italian restaurant, which was candlelit, quiet, and playing music from Aida. It occurred to her, once they were seated, that perhaps the atmosphere was a little too romantic, but she pushed the thought aside. She loved Italian food and she didn’t want to go to a crowded restaurant somewhere else. 

“So,” Belle said taking a sip of wine as they waited for their food. “What…what’s going to happen in these six months?”

Mr. Gold considered her. “Not much,” He assured her. “We may go to one or two black-tie events, simply to get the word out. But I think most will respect the ‘newlyweds’ privacy.”

Belle managed a smile. “This seems an awful lot of trouble just to inherit one property,” She commented. “Haven’t you other properties all over the world?”

Mr. Gold paused again, fingering his glass. “Not like Sidheag,” He said finally, taking a perfunctory sip. 

Belle listened. “What’s Sidheag like?”

A rare smile transformed Mr. Gold’s features. “Sidheag…is home. I grew up there. It’s very close to Loch Katrine, one of the most beautiful lakes in Scotland. It’s very old, dates back to medieval times and has been in my family for generations. Big, rambling…away from civilization’s miseries.” Belle couldn’t help but notice how his eyes sparkled as he spoke. His smile made him look years younger. 

“It sounds lovely,” Belle remarked as she tucked into her alfredo. “I’m looking forward to seeing it.”

Mr. Gold regarded her. “I think…you’ll like it,” He said slowly. “And of course, if you don’t, there’s a lot to see in Scotland.”

Belle smiled. “I'm sure I’ll like it,” She assured him. “And I’ll certainly want to travel. I’ve always wanted to see the world—Scotland seems like a good place to start.” 

He chuckled. “I have a fairly high regard for it. It’s funny—when I was younger, all I wanted to do was leave. Now all I want to do is get back.” 

Belle laughed. “I understand. Although honestly, I don’t remember much about Australia. I was pretty young when my father and I left.”

“Where in Australia were you from?” Mr. Gold asked looking a little curious. 

“Sydney,” Belle replied. “We moved to this city when I was eight. After my mum died. She…well, my father loved her a lot. I don’t think he liked living there without her. Too many memories, I suppose.” She took another swallow of wine. She didn’t completely like remembering her mother herself; she supposed the wine was loosening her tongue. 

“That’s a shame,” Mr. Gold said quietly. Belle glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were sympathetic. She couldn't help but notice how close his hand was to hers on the table. She had the strangest wish for him to squeeze her hand. Clearly, she was losing her mind. 

“So, er,” Belle twirled the noodles around her fork. “You’re sure you’re all right with the Nolans coming to visit?” It had been a very polite offer from Mr. Gold, but he’d probably regret it after spending a few days with Emma full-time.

Mr. Gold shrugged. “Certainly. It’d probably be better if the visit were sooner rather than later, it’d be strange for them to visit and a month later announce the divorce.” 

“Good point,” Belle agreed. She fidgeted a little, her fork idly poking the remains of her dinner. 

“Something the matter?” Mr. Gold inquired, finishing his glass of wine. 

“Er—no,” She flushed. “I mean—the night of Emma’s birthday party…when you—er—that was because you saw Emma at the top of the   
stairwell, right?” 

A dark smirk crossed Mr. Gold’s features and Belle immediately felt suspicious. “Or was it because you wanted to prove me wrong?” She challenged, referring to her comments not so long ago, about how he ‘couldn’t romance a girl if he tried.’

The smirk didn’t disappear although he tried to temper it. “Perhaps partially,” He admitted and Belle glared at him. “But yes, I did see Emma at the top of the stairwell, looking quite curious and hopeful. And of course…”

“Of course?” Belle wanted to know.

“Of course you are a rather beautiful young woman, and maybe I simply wanted to kiss you,” He finished taking a final sip of wine.  
Belle stared at him, flabbergasted, completely at a loss on how to respond. She remained paralyzed as he paid the check and stood, obviously ready to escort her back to their rooms. Not knowing what else to do, she stood too.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Gold said calmly, his hand light on her lower back as they walked towards the elevators. “It won’t happen again.”

XXXXX

Belle sighed before rummaging through her suitcase and pulling out a pair of light blue pajamas. For half a moment, she considered ‘accidentally’ leaving the tote bag of lingerie Ashley had so generously brought, in the hotel closet. But her conscience got the better of her—it was an expensive gift after all. She swallowed her embarrassment and the tote joined the rest of her bags. Perhaps she could bury it in some cavernous closet at Sidheag. Flopping on the king-sized bed, Belle closed her eyes. 

A month ago, she was engaged to Garrett. Now here she was, embarking on a very different kind of wedding night. Her lips twisted a bit as her thoughts drifted towards Garrett. Certainly they would not have been able to afford this particular hotel, but at least she wouldn’t have been alone. At least the wedding night would’ve been real. As much as he’d hurt her, Belle found herself feeling a little sad at how everything had turned out. It wasn’t as if Garrett was a Lothario in the bedroom—at best he was, decent—but it would’ve been nicer than lying on a cold hotel bed with the aching realization that she’d be away from her friends and family for six months. 

Biting her lip, she wondered if she’d made the right choice in entering into this business arrangement in the first place. Especially considering she had no idea what Mr. Gold was thinking. 

Kissing her had been out of line, but perhaps it was merely his private revenge for her less than complimentary remarks towards him. 

Still, when he’d walked her to her room he’d paused outside her room, and the air had seemed to thicken. For one wild moment, Belle had thought he was going to kiss her good night. But he stepped away from her, reminded her of their flight in the morning, and bade her good night.

Despite the enigma of her boss, it was a little late for second-guessing herself. She shook her head resolutely. Garrett had cheated on her, and that was that. She could not, would not allow herself to be with someone who was unfaithful. As it stood, she was now Belle Gold, and Belle Gold she would be for the next six months. Pushing away her loneliness, she buried herself under the covers and flicked off the light switch.  
XXXXX

“Well, why don’t we change that?”

Before she could realize what he meant, his lips were on hers. But this time, it was different. They weren’t in the Nolans’ foyer, they were in her hotel room. His hands were gently caressing her bare shoulders—why were her shoulders bare?

She was wearing…a nightgown? It was sheer white silk and Gold was gently sliding the straps down her arms, his lips trailing down to her collarbone. 

“Gold…Angus…” Belle breathed and she heard him groan against her skin. His lips captured hers once again, exploring the crevices of her mouth, tangling his fingers into her hair. She fell back against her bed and he was on top of her, his hands spanning her sides. He palmed her breast and she cried out; he gave her a wickedly dark grin before lowering his mouth on her bare breast, electric rivulets of pleasure streaming through her. 

“Ah, Mrs. Gold,” He murmured against her, his tongue flicking against her nipple. “My wife.” Belle shivered, whether from the endearment or his mouth, she wasn’t sure. 

The slip was gone, she was completely bare under his feasting gaze. Her fingers curled into the sheets as his lips traveled down her stomach, nipping slightly at her belly-button, before detouring to taste her inner thighs. His eyes were dark and mischievous so low on her body; Belle’s eyes were wide, Garrett had never done this, never wanted to, but Gold’s eyes were so hungry…she cried out when she felt his lips against her wet core…

Belle was awoken by the jangling phone. Blearily, she groped for it, sleepily listening to the overly perky automated voice telling her that this was her requested wake-up call. She stretched luxuriously but froze as the images of her dream came flooding towards her. She went a vivid crimson. 

It had been a very vivid dream. Her thighs were still damp from the memory. Good gods, did she really just have a sex dream about her husband? She was losing her mind, there was no other explanation. 

With determined zeal to forget the incident, she began to dress.

XXXXX

Ruby sighed as walked into the bus station, clicking on her iPod. By this time tomorrow, Belle would be in a plane on her way to Scotland, enjoying the probable first class seating. She might even be sleeping off her jetlag at Mr. Gold’s stupid estate. Either way,   
Ruby missed her desperately. 

Ruby checked her phone as she waited for her bus. No messages. Frustrated, she snapped it shut and shoved it in her purse, impatiently glaring down the street. Thankfully, ten minutes later, the bus came rumbling towards her, squeaking to a halt. Ruby didn’t much like buses. They were always late, most smelled like gasoline and Lysol, and the more crowded buses afforded many the opportunity to leer at her. A few of the bolder creeps even attempted to pinch her ass or grope her boobs—that is, before they realized she was quite happy to break their fingers, one by one. 

Still, buses were better than cars. Ruby didn’t drive. She hadn’t driven since high school.

Belle had always understood. On their weekly rounds to get the essential groceries, Belle would always offer to take her car. To thank her, Ruby would buy coffee for them afterwards. They’d occasionally split a scone. 

But now there was no one to have stale pastries with, no one to accompany her errands. Mr. Gold had taken her Belle away and now Ruby was stuck with the bus station.

It’s only for six months, Ruby thought to herself when the bus finally dropped her off. Just six months. Then everything will be normal again. 

Well, relatively normal, Ruby considered grimly, opening the doors to the It’s A Grind, the closest to her Grandmother’s house. They were both losing their jobs, after all. Mr. Gold had announced his intention to sell Spindles Inc., probably in preparation for his big move to Scotland and his stupid fake marriage. 

“What would you like, hon?” A pink-haired barista asked kindly, probably sensing Ruby’s dour mood. 

“Just an iced latte,” Ruby sighed. She deliberated for a moment. “And two chocolate cake pops.” She just lost her best friend for six months, she deserved a treat. 

“Ruby?”

Ruby turned towards the familiar voice. Garrett Gaston stared at her, mouth slightly open in surprise.

Her mood went from gloomy to enraged in less than a second. “You,” She snarled. “What the fuck do you want?” 

Garrett’s brows knitted together as he frowned. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of Belle. I need to talk to her.” 

Ruby informed him in no uncertain terms what he could do to himself and where he could do it. “Go snivel back to your office, Gaston,” She retrieved her cupcake and drink from the barista. “Belle is better off without you.” Ruby wasn’t entirely sure if marrying Mr. Gold temporarily for money was a step down or up from being with Garrett, but at least Mr. Gold wouldn’t break her heart.

“Where is she?” Garrett persisted. “I deserve to know that she’s okay, at least!”

“You don’t deserve anything,” Ruby said coldly, stepping around him. “But if you’d really like to know, Belle just got married to a multi-millionaire and is now on her way to a mansion in Scotland. So yeah. She’s okay.” Feeling inordinately smug with herself, Ruby exited the building, taking a triumphant bite of her cake pop. 

She was just taking another chomp, when she heard, “Ruby!”

Frustrated that Gaston couldn’t seem to take a hint, she whipped around, snarling, “What?!”

To her surprise, it was not Garrett, but Mr. Gold’s best man, Archie Hopper, who blinked and looked slightly abashed.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you, I just wanted to say hello,” He said sheepishly. 

This man had the most annoying puppy-eyes. Feeling a little guilty, Ruby sighed, and swallowed her snack. “I didn’t mean to snap. I just ran into Belle’s ex and I have less than loving feelings for that man.”

“Ah,” Archie replied, fiddling with his umbrella. “Well, I'm sorry about that.”

Ruby shrugged. “I think he’ll crawl back where he came from now. I gotta get going, my Grandma worries when I’m late, and I’ve a bit of a walk ahead of me.” Ruby and Mrs. Lucas lived at the very edge of the bus’ route, where city ended and forest began. The bus didn’t go all the way to her house, leaving Ruby a good twenty-minute walk to their house. 

“Oh, could I give you a ride?” Archie asked politely. “It looks like rain; I’d hate for you to get caught in it.”

Ruby’s lips twisted. No, she didn’t particularly want a ride with Archie Hopper, an obvious contemporary of Mr. Gold’s, but she also didn’t want to walk all the way back to the bed and breakfast and the grocery sacks coiled around her elbows were already starting to be very heavy. She took a sip of her iced latte and sighed. 

“Sure…why not.” 

XXXXX

Archie’s car, a white Prius, was clean and compact. He surprised Ruby by opening the door for her and carefully stowing her groceries in the backseat. She buckled, taking a sip of her iced latte, and watching Archie warily. 

“Where to?” Archie asked, while clumsily buckling himself. 

“Head north on this road,” Ruby directed. “Then make a turn on River Road. Down a little ways, there’ll be a sign for CR 450. Blink and you’ll miss it.” 

Archie gave a little low whistle as he followed her directions. “Wow. Were you really going to walk all this way?”

Ruby shrugged. “I like walking.” She winced slightly as thunder rumbled and it began to pour. “Usually.”

“It just seems like a day for driving,” Archie commented. “I like driving in the rain—it’s peaceful. Do you not have a car?” Ruby flinched slightly at the question.

“Yes,” She said in a guarded voice. “I have a car.”

Archie waited for further explanation but Ruby didn’t seem inclined to give it. Not knowing what else to say, he asked, “What kind of car?”

Ruby sighed. “It’s a ’67 Chevy Impala. I got it…I got it as a graduation gift, a bunch of years ago. But I can’t drive it anymore. It’s wrecked. It’s just sitting in my garage, completely ruined.”

Archie was quiet. The therapist within him warned to tread carefully—there was more to this story than met the eye. Still, he couldn’t help the fact that he was completely captivated by her. He wanted to know more about her. 

Despite his burning curiosity, he cleared his throat. “Well,” He said in a faltering voice. “If—if you ever need a ride somewhere, I’d be happy to give you one.” 

Ruby gave him a suspicious glance. “Why?”

“Well,” He floundered. “Because—because it’s a nice thing to do. And it’s a shame to walk so far to the bus station just for groceries.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t trust you,” She informed him. Archie blinked at her baldness. 

“Er—well—all right…” He said, a little cast down. 

“You’re friends with Gold,” Ruby continued. “And I don’t know what part you’re playing in this scheme, but I don’t trust you and I don’t trust Gold.” 

Archie supposed she was entitled to that opinion. For all that he was friends with Gold, he didn’t entirely trust the Scotsman either. Guessing that Ruby knew about the entire scheme, Archie stammered, 

“I don’t think—I don’t think anyone will get hurt in this deal…”

“Do you?” Ruby’s eyes were piercing. “Because I’m not so sure. Belle’s vulnerable. She’s hurting. I don’t want Gold to take advantage of that.”

In Archie’s experience, Gold’s dealings were mainly focused on taking advantage of the vulnerable, but he was pretty sure Ruby didn’t want to hear that. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

“Miss French made the decision herself,” He said finally. “And—well—I don’t know how this whole thing will turn out, but I don’t think   
Gold would intentionally hurt her.” That, at least, was the truth. Archie couldn’t forget the way Gold’s eyes looked when he saw Belle in her wedding dress. Perhaps there was something more to this arrangement than either of them saw at the moment.

“I know she made the decision herself,” Ruby snapped. “But—well—I can’t protect her! I can’t make sure she’s all right when she’s an ocean away!” She gripped her fists tightly. Archie’s heart warmed at this display of protective loyalty and love. 

“Well,” Archie suggested cautiously. “Maybe it’s time you stopped trying to protect her and let her go.” 

Ruby laughed derisively. “Thank you, Dr. Phil. What are you, a shrink?”

Archie coughed. “Well, technically, yes…” He turned into her driveway. “But don’t make the mistake of thinking you’re the only one who worries about this situation. I don’t want Belle to get hurt, either. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

Ruby stared at him hard. Archie could understand her suspicion of him—he was friends with Gold, after all—but there was something about her mistrust that pegged to something deeper. He got the feeling she acted this way to most men. 

“We’ll see,” She said finally, gathering her groceries, exiting the car. “I’ll see you later.”

“Will you?” Archie couldn’t help but say hopefully.

Ruby blinked at his sincerity. “Maybe,” She said after a pause and headed into her grandmother’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going according to plan. 

Mr. Gold felt he should congratulate himself. This was one of his more brilliant schemes. Belle French truly was the perfect candidate for this business arrangement; she wasn’t conniving nor did she have any romantic notions about the plot. She was here purely for money, or rather, the freedom the money afforded her. 

He also noted that she was rare in that she didn’t irritate him like most people did. Her questions were never inane; her comments were always thoughtful and intelligent. He liked talking to her. He liked hearing what she had to say. To a certain extent, he valued her opinion. Yes, he could get along with her quite companionably for six months. Perhaps he could even consider her a friend. 

There was a faint blush on her cheeks when he asked her how she’d slept as they exited the hotel. He wondered about her changing the subject so quickly, but paid it little heed as the car he’d ordered took them to the airport. 

They went through security without a hitch, waited patiently for their flight to board, and finally were able to seat themselves. Belle took the window seat. Her blue eyes were wide in captivated interest as she took everything in. He watched her amusedly. 

“First time in first class?” He asked her, opening up a copy of the New York Times. 

“Yes,” Belle answered. “Well—first time on a plane, ever. That I recall, anyway, I honestly don’t remember much about the plane ride from Sydney when I was little.” Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. She shrugged. 

“I’ve never really had the money, and everyone I know lives in driving distance,” She explained. Mr. Gold chuckled.

“It gets old quickly,” He remarked dryly. “Although I’m afraid first class will forever ruin your expectations of air travel forever, after our arrangement is through.” 

She cracked a smile. “I’ll enjoy it while I can,” She assured him.” 

He got some enjoyment himself out of observing her reactions towards the takeoff. Belle looked delightfully childish, gripping her armrest tightly and staring out the window enraptured. After a while, she gave a contented little sigh and pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice, cracked it open, and began to read. This did not surprise Mr. Gold; he would’ve pegged her for an Austen lover. 

She noticed him observing her book. “Ever read it?” She asked. 

“Once, a long time ago,” He replied truthfully. A very long time ago, he seemed to recall reading it as a teenager in the hopes of impressing a girl. 

Belle then gave him a very curious look. “You know,” She said slowly. “Jane Austen originally titled it First Impressions. Because—the theme is all about how first impressions are rarely ever right at all.” She cocked her head a little bit at him, and Mr. Gold suddenly wished he remembered the plot of Pride and Prejudice.

He made up his mind to get a copy when they reached Scotland. 

XXXXX

Several hours later, Mr. Gold’s eyes flicked open. He glanced at the flight’s map on his individual entertainment center. According to the screen, they would be landing in around an hour. He was about to close his eyes again in hopes of stealing a little more rest when he became aware of a light weight on his shoulder. 

Turning his head, he saw that Belle was asleep, leaning against his shoulder. 

His first instinct was to recoil, move gingerly away from her. But she looked strangely peaceful, her cheek tilted into him, a soft smile gracing her lips. Mr. Gold felt an almost warmth in his chest. It reminded him of when he kissed her the night of the Nolans’ party. 

Mr. Gold had expected her to jerk away, perhaps give him a delightfully appalled look. He had not expected her to accept the kiss, even less to kiss him back. But she had. She’d tasted of cinnamon, and her enthusiasm for the kiss had taken him completely off-guard. He’d taken it for granted that everyone hated him. It seemed impossible that someone like Belle would even want to kiss him… 

He quickly shoved the memory away. The last thing he needed was to get sentimental about his ‘wife’. All the same, he didn’t inch away from her—he didn’t want to wake her up; she’d need as much rest as possible to adjust to the time difference. 

Belle continued to sleep, even when the lights flicked on and their landing was announced. She completely missed their landing, and when Mr. Gold nudged her to wake up, she nearly forgot her carry-on as she sleepily stood to exit. He had to guide her tired form through the airport and prodded her into the limousine he’d ordered.   
If it wasn’t so adorable, he would’ve been annoyed. She fell asleep again in the car on the way to Sidheag.

XXXXX 

When Belle woke up, it was raining. She yawned and gave a little stretch, gazing out the car window. Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw—rolling, craggy hills, high enough to scrape the murky gray clouds. It was completely forested, and as she squinted through the trees, she glimpsed the lake. 

“Is that—is it?” She asked. 

“We’re in the Trossachs,” Mr. Gold replied quietly. “We’ll be home soon.” 

Her heart fluttered. She recalled reading that the Trossachs were the wooded glen that stretched all across this part of Scotland. She took a deep breath. 

“We’re finally here,” She said, a little wonderingly. After all the preparations, all the schemes, she was in Scotland, married to Mr. Gold. For some reason, it was a heady and lonely thought, and she gave a little sigh. To her surprise, Mr. Gold reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“Yes, we are,” He replied softly. The car turned sharply and began to drive down a long, wooded driveway. When the car finally stopped, Belle took a deep breath, and waited patiently for the driver to open the car door. 

“Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Gold, to Sidheag,” The driver said respectfully. Belle stepped outside in the light drizzle. 

Sidheag was tall and rambling. Completely made of stone, it looked almost like a castle, with its own spiraling towers and cast iron gates. To its rear, Belle saw more woods, but turning around, Belle saw that Sidheag overlooked Loch Katrine in all its majesty and beauty. She sucked in her breath, unable to believe that for six months, she would wake up to this view in this beautiful house. 

“We own most of the property surrounding,” Belle heard Mr. Gold comment. “We’ve tried to keep it the way it was, so there’s limited technological advancements…electricity, gas, internet, indoor plumbing, that’s about it…” She continued to gaze about her, already imagining the fun she’d have exploring the surrounding woods. 

“Well?” Mr. Gold asked her. She turned towards him as he waited expectantly. It may have been her imagination, but he almost seemed…nervous. Nervous? What did he care if she liked it or not? In any case, he had little to worry about.

“I can’t believe you ever left,” Belle told him honestly, making him laugh. She brightened at that; there was something vastly appealing about his low, baritone chuckles. It made him less intimidating. 

“Come on,” He put an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the front door. “I’m rather tired of plane food, I’d like a good meal.” The arm around her shoulders was perfectly platonic, but somehow it made Belle’s stomach flip. She firmly ignored the feeling.

Belle gave him a sideways glance. “What, maybe some haggis and neeps and tatties?” She teased. 

He snickered. “Maybe we’ll save that for an anniversary dinner.”

XXXXX

After finally arriving, all Belle wanted to do was explore the estate. It was a bit rainy to go tramping about in the woods, but there was plenty to see within the stone walls of Sidheag. The walls were covered with different paintings, tapestries, and bookshelves. She even spied a few weapons adorning the walls, which absolutely fascinated her. She wondered if there was a library.

First things first, though. Belle was fastidious. She retrieved her luggage and asked to be showed her room so she could unpack. A sudden thought flitted through her head, of Mr. Gold locking her up in dark dungeon, cackling madly. It certainly would fit Ruby’s expectations of his temperament. She giggled to herself as a maid unlocked the door and let her into the master bedroom.

“Oh!” Belle gasped, stopping short. 

The room was beautiful, of course. The curtains were a deep midnight blue with gold tassels. There was a magnificent oak wardrobe with beautiful carvings all up and down the doors and a delicate white fainting couch next to it. There was a small, private outdoor balcony overlooking a bit of the woods and part of the lake. Belle could see a large boat floating merrily across.

But the bed—the king-sized bed—had caused her to squeak in surprise. There was a bowl of strawberries on the nightstand as well as a bottle of expensive-looking wine. Worst of all, there was a trail of rose petals on the coverlet, intricately forming a heart. 

She dropped her luggage in shock.

“Hm. I should’ve foreseen this,” Mr. Gold’s voice remarked behind her and she jumped. She whipped towards him.

“I don’t think I informed the help about our little business arrangement,” He explained casually. “I suppose they prepared this bedroom in preparation for the new master and mistress of Sidheag. We are newlyweds, after all.” 

Belle let out another little squeak. Mr. Gold walked across the room and pulled open a door, revealing a smaller, but equally elaborate room. 

“My grandfather was in ill health till the end of his life, so he slept with a nurse nearby,” He commented. “Will this room suit you?” 

Belle nodded quickly. Her mouth was still to dry to formulate words. Mr. Gold helpfully picked up one of her tote bags and headed towards her room. She meekly followed. 

Mr. Gold tested the tote bag, lifting a little. “Mm. The flight was not kind to this bag, I’m afraid, I believe the zipper’s broken.” He gave the tote a gentle toss on the bed. Unfortunately, it was not gentle enough, as the tote immediately ripped open. Belle had just enough time to register that her broken tote was in fact, her bridal shower present, before the contents of the tote spilled all over the bed. 

There was an awkward pause. 

Her face was on fire. “Er—Ashley. She—it—bridal shower present. I didn’t want it, but I couldn’t…er…” She was looking at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but Mr. Gold’s face or her bed, which was currently littered with various pieces of colorful lingerie. 

Mr. Gold’s face was carefully blank. “Ah,” He replied to her nonsensical explanation and Belle seriously considered leaping off the balcony in the master bedroom. She tilted her flaming face towards Mr. Gold. He was studiously looking away from the bed, a look of great concentration on his face. 

And here she thought the rose petal decorated honeymoon surprise was embarrassing.

“Well,” Belle said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. “I think I will ah—unpack and get settled in. Thanks very much for helping me carry my bags.”

Mr. Gold nodded and courteously headed towards the door. Right before he left, he looked supremely tempted to say something, but changed his mind at the last minute. 

Belle groaned, flopping on the bed. “Dear God, are you determined to mortify me during my time here?” She groaned into her pillows, before hastily gathering up the flimsy pieces of clothing and stuffing them in a drawer. 

XXXXX

“What do you mean, he’s married and already left?!”

Sidney Glass flinched at Regina Mills’ tone. “It was very quiet,” He protested. “The media doesn’t even know about it…”

“I don’t care if the media knows about it or not, it was your job to keep me informed on Gold’s moves!” Regina’s voice was like ice. “And now he’s vanished off the face of the earth! He’s back in Scotland, and we have no idea who the little chit he married is…”

“That’s not true!” Sidney said hurriedly. “Her name’s Belle French. She was actually an employee of Gold’s. Apparently there was some great romance between them or something, some kind of office affair…at least that’s what people are saying.” He handed her a sheaf of papers. Regina snatched at them, flipping through them irritably.

“Hm,” She said with a scowl. “This may not be hopeless after all. You’re in luck, Sidney. Looks like we’re going on holiday.”

Sidney frowned in confusion. “What?”

“We’re going to Scotland,” Regina pronounced. “Straightaway. Gold thinks he can sidestep me…idiot. I can see right through this little farce. We’re going to expose both of them. I’m sure I can make it this little gold-digger’s while.” She cast another sneering glance at Belle French’s photo, snapping down the sheaf of papers decisively. 

“Get packing, Sidney.”


	8. Katrine and the Demon

“So it sounds like you’re having a good time.”

Belle shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant. Ruby was thousands of miles away, but Skyping with her made it seem as though she was in the room with her. Usually, Ruby could read her like a book, and Belle hoped the distance would inhibit that trait.

“It’s beautiful here,” She sighed towards the computer screen. “Like being in a fairy tale.”

“A really messed up fairy tale,” Ruby deadpanned. “But sure. I can’t wait till you get back though, it’s really boring here.”

“I miss you too,” Belle seconded. “What have you been up to?”

Ruby shifted uncomfortably and Belle perked up, immediately sensing something. “What?”

“Nothing really…I guess I’ve been mooching off that Archie Hopper guy; he’s been giving me rides everywhere.”

Belle blinked in surprise. “Archie? Gold’s best man?”

Ruby examined her cuticles. “Yeah. Ran into him the other day, he offered to be my new chauffeur. I really hate the bus, so…”

Belle cocked her head interestedly. “You don’t…like him, do you?”

“No way,” Ruby said emphatically, but a little too quickly. “He’s probably doing this with the expectation he can get into my pants and that’s not happening.”

Belle’s brow furrowed. “Has he tried anything like that?”

“Well no,” Ruby coughed. “But he’s probably just—I don’t know, biding his time.” 

Belle tried not to snort. It was hard to imagine the sweet, guileless Archie Hopper trying to take advantage of Ruby. But she said nothing. 

“In any case,” Ruby continued. “One month down, five more to go right?” 

There was a slight sinking feeling as Belle nodded. “That’s right. Well—I’ll see you soon. Let’s Skype again.”

“Definitely,” Ruby agreed. “Bye!” Belle clicked the small red phone symbol, ending the call. She leaned against her headboard, considering. 

Everything told her to tread carefully and guard her heart. But she couldn’t help it. Sidheag was so completely beautiful, as if ripped straight from a fairy tale book. She was increasingly becoming captivated by its history and majesty and she loved exploring its magnificent halls. 

Not to mention, she was determined to memorize every inch of Sidheag’s grounds. It was about a twenty-minute walk through the woods to reach Loch Katrine. For Belle, it usually took a good hour and a half, as she was constantly getting sidetracked by different paths and taking pictures. And of course, arriving at Loch Katrine never failed to thrill and inspire. It made her wish she were a painter or a musician, so she could attempt to echo the beauty there. 

She didn’t like to admit it, but she was getting attached to Mr. Gold too. 

Belle had assumed that her six months spent with him would be painfully civil, best spent as far away form each other as possible. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Despite his curmudgeon attitude in the city, he was positively charming here. He smiled and laughed more; his soul was so obviously settled. When he wasn’t busy with work, he actually enjoyed escorting her about the grounds, telling her stories and regaling her with different legends about Loch Katrine. 

He was strangely considerate; taking careful note of the meals she liked and quickly learned how to prepare her tea properly. (Three teaspoons of sugar, plenty of cream.) He never missed a meal with her, and surprisingly enough, she truly enjoyed their talks. They discussed everything, literature, travel, politics, even once having a heated discussion about philosophy. 

In every way he was a mystery—a mystery Belle longed to uncover.

Once, during an especially drizzly day, Belle holed up in the library. Sidheag’s library, though severely under-stocked, was easily her favorite place. It was a perfect reading room, with tall sloping windows and plenty of squashy armchairs. She’d curled up with a book, the gloomy gray day a perfect setting for her to get lost in the words. She didn’t even hear Mr. Gold come in. 

He touched her shoulder, and she was immediately ripped back to reality. Blinking, she looked up. He was smiling a little apprehensively, holding a steaming cup of tea. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” Mr. Gold said. “Here. I brought you some tea.” 

Belle smiled warmly, feeling a surge of affection for him. “Thank you,” She said gratefully, taking a sip. “I love gray days,” She pronounced. “Perfect reading weather.” 

Mr. Gold snorted. “As if your reading has ever been determined by the weather.” 

Belle giggled. “Fair point.” She gave another stretch, ending with a contented smile. “But thank you again for the tea. Very fitting, as I’m reading C.S. Lewis. He once said, ‘I can never find a cup of tea large enough or a book long enough to suit me,’ and I very much agree.” 

He chuckled. “What are you, reading?”

Belle brightened, always happy to talk about her latest reads. “Till We Have Faces,” She said promptly, handing him the book. “It’s lovely.” 

He examined the book, skimming the back cover. “What’s it about?” 

“It’s a retelling of the Cupid and Psyche myth,” Belle explained. “There’s a lot of religious allegory and symbolism in it, but it suits perfectly. I’ve always loved this myth, and Lewis wrote it beautifully.” She gave him another bright smile. “You should read it.” 

“We’ll see,” Mr. Gold said with a humoring smile, but Belle knew better. She’d noticed her copy of Pride and Prejudice had disappeared and she had a hunch she knew who the thief was.

She stood and promptly tripped over her own feet, dropping her cup. She was about to face-plant in the middle of the library, but Gold caught her by the shoulders, stopping her fall. 

“Thank you,” Belle said gratefully. She noticed his hands remained fixed on her shoulders and her breathing became shallower.  
Slowly, she tilted her head up. He was gazing at her intently and she could still feel his hands on her shoulders. They were completely alone in the library, the dim lights and gray day setting a strange atmosphere, making Belle think and wish for crazy things. His stare was too intense. Quickly, she looked down. 

“Oh no,” She darted to the floor, picking up her spilled cup. “I’m so sorry…it’s chipped.”

Her remark had broken the curious mood. Mr. Gold cleared his throat. “It’s just a cup,” He said carelessly. “Also—an old business partner of mine is hosting a party next Friday in the city. Would you feel up to going? It’d be a good opportunity to announce us ‘a newly married couple.’” 

Belle considered, her lips twisting. “Oh…well…couldn’t we have a party here?” She suggested. 

Mr. Gold chuckled. “Becoming a bit of a hermit, are we, my dear?”

Belle laughed. “I can’t help it! I love it here.” 

A tenderness came into Gold’s brown eyes. “I’m glad you do,” He said softly. “You brighten the place up. I, ah…I’d say Sidheag loves you here too.” 

She flushed at the compliment. She wasn’t sure at the accuracy of the statement, but it still made her feel warm. 

“But I don’t think we should announce you here,” Mr. Gold said decidedly. “I rather relish my privacy; I don’t really fancy the idea of a bunch strangers wandering around here…maybe someday.” 

“You have a point,” Belle conceded. Sidheag was more of a haven from society than anything else. Still, the idea of celebrating here—having a ball, hosting a Christmas party—there was something vastly appealing about it. She shook herself quickly. She needed stop thinking in the long-term. She would only be here for six months. 

One of the housekeeping staff, a woman named Mrs. Potter knocked softly. “Excuse me, Mr. Gold, Mrs. Gold,” She said respectfully. “But er—Ms. MacGregor is here to see you.” 

Belle hadn’t the faintest idea of who Mrs. Potter was talking about. But it seemed Mr. Gold did. His lips twisted into a scowl. He exited the library with surprising swiftness, striding down the hall, his cane clacking against the stone floors. Belle wondered what could have changed his mood so quickly.

“Mrs. Potter,” Belle said before the elderly woman could escape. “Sorry, but—who’s Ms. MacGregor?”

Mrs. Potter licked her lips nervously. “Oh, ma’am, I thought you knew,” She stammered. “She’s his ex-wife, his son’s mother.”  
Belle blinked. “His ex-wife?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mrs. Potter replied, twisting her apron in her hands. “He’s been trying to have a visit with his son since you two arrived, but Ms. MacGregor won’t have allow it.” 

Belle’s brow furrowed. “That’s a shame,” She said unhappily. “I would’ve liked to have met Bae. Maybe I can talk to her.” She made to leave the library, intent on following Gold’s path. 

“Oh no, ma’am,” Mrs. Potter shook her head violently. “Don’t interfere. That Ms. MacGregor can get very vicious and I’m sure Mr. Gold wouldn’t want you to involve yourself. This is his business, ma’am.” 

Belle raised her chin. “Well, I’m his wife, so I think that makes it my business too,” She declared, sidestepping Mrs. Potter completely and marching down the corridor. 

Her business. That was a stretch. To be perfectly honest, Belle’s place in Gold’s life was no greater than Mrs. Potter’s—she was little more than an employee. Even so, Belle couldn’t help but feel as though she had a right to help Gold in any way she could.  
At the very least, she thought to herself. I’m his friend. Maybe I can help.

Gold and Ms. MacGregor were not in the parlor, so Belle rightly assumed they were in the grand foyer. She stopped at the stairwell to assess the situation. Gold was gripping his cane rather tightly, a sure sign he was irritated. A woman with short, bobbed blonde hair stood a little from the doorway, as if eager to exit. She was rather pretty, a little taller than Belle and probably slimmer, but she had a very unpleasant expression on her face. 

Their conversation did not appear to be going well. Belle decided it was time for action. 

“Ms. MacGregor?” She announced herself, coming down the stairs. “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Belle.” She extended her hand, ignoring the stunned expression on Gold’s face.

The woman eyed Belle suspiciously, cautiously taking the proffered hand. “Nice to meet you too,” She said in a tone that suggested otherwise. “Gail MacGregor. I assume you’re the new wife.” 

“You assume correctly,” Belle smiled brightly. “I’m glad we finally had the chance to meet.”

“Mm,” Gail hummed skeptically. “You’re very young for him. Tell me, how much did Angus pay you to marry him?” 

For a brief flash, Belle panicked and thought that Gold’s ex-wife knew about the deal, but she realized quickly that it was a joke. She covered her panic with a sparkling laugh. 

“A lifetime of true love,” She answered promptly. It was probably a cheesy response, but it was the only one she could think of. Gail raised her brows in doubt. 

“Anyway,” Belle continued. “We were just about to have tea. Would you like to join us?” 

This time she caught Gold and Gail off-guard. Gold gave her a piercing glare that expressed all to well his feelings on the idea, and Gail simply looked confused. Belle glared back at Gold, unwilling to back down. 

“We’d be very happy to have you,” She said firmly. 

Gail blinked. “Well—I can’t. Bae’s waiting in the car,” She stammered, clearly unsure how to handle this turn of events. 

“Even better!” Belle said happily. “Go get him and we’ll all have tea together. I’ve been looking forward to meeting Bae.” 

Gail looked between Belle and Gold. “You want—us all to have tea together?”

Gold’s lips were compressed in a thin line, so Belle chose to answer. “Well, of course,” She smiled. “I did invite you first.”

“Well then—” Gail still looked bewildered. “I guess…I’ll get him then…” She exited the doorway. They must not have much civility anymore, Belle reflected sadly. 

As soon as Gail was out of earshot, Gold whirled towards her. “What did you do that for?” He demanded. “I don’t want her here!”

Belle shrugged. “But your son will be here too. Won’t that make it easier?”

Gold looked stumped for a moment, as if that hadn’t crossed his mind. He quickly recovered. “You were willing to invite her in without Bae!”

She shrugged again. “I had to meet her at some point. I’d rather get the awkwardness out of the way now.”

“Awkwardness is an understatement,” Gold growled. “That woman has made my life a living hell for the past thirteen years. She is certainly not welcome at Sidheag, let alone in my life at all! You had absolutely no right to do that.”

Belle tilted her head. “It’s kind of late for that,” She remarked dryly. “She’s the mother of your child. If you want to see your son, you’re going to have to deal with her whether you like it or not.”

Gold scowled and Belle felt a little bad about springing this on him. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. 

“It’ll be all right,” She promised. “It might make things better. You just need to trust me.” 

To her surprise, Gold’s expression softened at her touch. He sighed heavily, eyes closed, and said in so quiet a murmur, she almost missed it, “I do trust you.”

Belle’s eyes widened a bit but before she could answer, Gail and a young boy walked through the doorway. Gail still looked suspicious, probably suspecting some trick, but the boy—Bae—looked happy and eager. Belle didn’t see much resemblance between Gold and his son, or even between Bae and his mother. Bae had dark curly hair and lovely brownish-gray eyes. Belle smiled in welcome. 

“Hello,” She said warmly. “I’m Belle.”

Bae scrutinized her carefully, before breaking into a charming grin. “I’m Bae,” He introduced, shaking her hand. “So you married my dad?”

“Yes, I did,” Belle laughed. “Let’s have some tea. Any preferences for pastries? Mrs. Potter is an excellent baker.”

****

Gold was about ready to divorce Belle, deal or no deal, promise or no promise, for butting into something that had nothing to do with her. He’d been so furious at her interference, he’d been rendered speechless, too shocked and irate to stop the proceedings. 

But seeing his son was all worth it. After a polite introduction, Bae flung his arms around him, and Gold nearly wept with joy at this. He wasn’t surprised to see Bae charm the socks off of Belle—Bae had that ability with everyone—but he was surprised to see how well Gail and Belle got on. 

After ascertaining that Belle was sincere, Gail seemed to warm, hesitantly talking about her job and asking if Belle was enjoying Scotland. She passed on pastries, choosing to drink only tea, (Bae had four scones and half a chocolate muffin) but conversed amiably with Belle, even occasionally throwing a civil comment his way. 

It was amazing. Fifteen years of bad blood and hostility, and Belle had come closer to mending the hate between them than any therapist or lawyer.

He snapped to attention when Belle commented, “Well, it sounds like you’ll be pretty busy some weekends.” 

Gail sighed. “The cost of promotions,” She said with a half chuckle. Gail worked for a private accounting firm. “But it won’t be for long, soon I’ll get my weekends back!”

“Well, until you do,” Belle demurred, stirring tea. “We’d be happy to have Bae here. I’m sure he’ll enjoy time to himself or spending time with his friends, but he’s always welcome at Sidheag. As are you.” 

Gold stiffened, waiting for Gail’s usual nastiness. To his surprise, Gail blinked. She fiddled with her teaspoon idly. 

“I—well—” She said in a halting voice. “I’ll think about it.” 

“That’d be great,” Bae grinned. “As long as we can do stuff together. Sidheag’s creepy when you’re all by yourself.”

Belle laughed. “I relate. But you know, my friend’s daughter Emma will be coming to visit soon. She’s a few years younger than you, but she’s a lot of fun. You could show her around.” 

Bae didn’t exactly looked thrilled at the idea of escorting a girl around Sidheag, but he still seemed relatively pleased with the whole venture. Gold stared at Belle, swallowing hard. It was doubtful Belle even knew what she’d done. He had fought for years for Bae to visit, but had always been refused. And now Gail, the harpy who had vowed never to let him near his son again, was reconsidering? 

Belle caught his gaze and smiled. The simple smile made Gold swallow hard again, his stomach filling with an unfamiliar warmth.  
He would make this up to her. He had to. 

****

“Where are you taking me?” 

After Gail and Bae had left, Gold suggested a walk. The weather was near perfect, after the short spell of rain earlier. It was sunny for a change, with a brisk wind to keep things interesting, although the rain’s return was probably inevitable. He said he had something special in mind to show her, and the secretive smile on his face made Belle’s heart leap. “You’ll see, dear.”

Belle exhaled loudly in a mock sigh. “Well, I’m getting curious. Can’t you give me a hint?” 

Gold smirked. “That can be arranged. Do you know the legend of Loch Katrine?”

She smirked back, taking his proffered hand as he helped her over a small log. “I do not.” 

“Well, dear,” Gold began as they trudged up a hill, wet leaves squishing under their feet. “Legend says that the Loch used to be a dry, but very fertile land. Up on the Mountain of Ben Venue, there was a magical fountain, guarded by the villagers. The pure, crystalline waters kept the valley lush and beautiful and were said to have…rather special abilities regarding fertility.” 

Belle giggled, hoping the cool wind hid her blush. “Go on,” She urged, ducking under a tree branch.

“There was a Scottish lass by the name of Katrine, who was beautiful and clever. She was selected by the villagers to keep watch over the fountain.” Gold took hold of Belle’s elbow, leading her off the path. They were now surrounded by forest, a small deer path the only trail. 

“In a nearby cave, one of the uruisg—a water demon—saw her by the fountain. He was a beastly creature, living a solitary and cruel life, using his powers to bedevil and trick the villagers. The demon was so captivated by her beauty, he fell madly in love with her. But of course, Katrine could never love such a beast, and she spurned his affections. His love turned into hatred.” 

There was something about Gold’s tale that made Belle sad, but she kept quiet, listening intently. 

“Now summer’s eve, as Katrine kept watch over the magical fountain, she met a handsome young Highlander. He offered to share a small gathering of mountain berries and Katrine accepted, not realizing the danger she was in. For the highlander was actually the water demon, cloaked in glamour. He had drugged the berries, so Katrine fell into a deep slumber.” They were at the top of the hill. Belle wiped her brow, inhaling the fresh scent of morning rain. Gold’s hand was still on her elbow as he led her forward.

“While she lay sleeping, the water demon cut deep grooves into the dam, which caused the magical waters to flood Katrine’s village, drowning all of the villagers.” Belle shivered a little at the gruesome turn of the story. 

Gold continued, “Katrine awoke in the wee hours of the morning, after the rush of the waters had receded. As she looked upon the remains of her village, she became overwhelmed with grief and despair, and threw herself into the waters, drowning herself. It is said that her spirit resides beneath the ancient waters, guarding the lake.” 

He paused and Belle spoke. “And the water demon?” 

Gold shrugged. “There are different endings. Some say the water demon gleefully watched from afar, delighted at her end, now that no one could have her.”

Belle was about to interrupt when Gold commented, “Now here we are.” 

She gasped. In the middle of the glade stood a small, ancient well, covered in leaves. She rushed towards it, completely awestruck.

“Is this—is this the fountain? Is it now a well?” Belle asked eagerly. 

Gold chuckled. “It is indeed, if the stories are true. A magical well. The waters are still supposed have fertility powers, but most people use it as an ordinary wishing well.” 

“Incredible,” Belle breathed. “I’ll definitely have to test it out.”

Gold smirked. “Test to see if the waters really grant fertility? Well, dear, it wasn’t a part of our arrangement, but I’m more than happy to—” 

She punched him on the arm playfully. “No! I meant the wish,” She giggled, flushing at the dark humor in his eyes. She cleared her throat thoughtfully.

“You know,” She commented. “I don’t really like Katrine in that story.” 

Gold glanced at her amusedly. “And why’s that?”

“She was awfully quick to judge the poor water demon,” Belle mused. “He can’t help what he is. He can’t help how he look. You should never judge on appearance alone. She didn’t even try to get to know him.”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “The demon did drown her entire village.”

“Love makes you do crazy things,” Belle shot back, and to her delight, Gold burst out laughing. 

“You are such a strange creature,” He chortled. “The first person I’ve ever heard try to make a case for Loch Katrine’s water demon.” 

Belle tried to remain resolute but she couldn’t help joining in with his laughter. “I know more than anyone else, that first impressions are rarely accurate!” She declared. 

Gold’s laughter slowed and he smiled at her, his eyes soft. “You may be right about that.” 

There it was again. That strange, unfamiliar feeling that flooded Belle’s veins whenever he looked at her that way. His hand reached forward, gently pushing aside a stray lock of hair from her face. 

“I don’t know how you got yourself into Gail’s good graces,” Gold murmured. “But I’m grateful. Truly grateful.” 

She shrugged. “It wasn’t anything,” She said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, unable to look him in the eye.

“It was everything,” He said seriously. “Truly.” 

Belle couldn’t help but meet his gaze. He stared at her, gently touching her cheek. She inhaled sharply. It feels—like he’s going to kiss me, she thought, her mind swimming. But…he promised he wouldn’t…and…and why would he?

She couldn’t help herself. She leaned in towards him, and this seemed opening enough for Gold to bend down and kiss her. 

It shouldn’t have felt so right, to have his hands cradle her face, to sigh into his mouth. She should be pushing him away, demanding what in the hell he thought he was doing, but instead she was pulling him closer, desperate to taste more. His teeth nipped her bottom lip and she moaned, and suddenly his arms were around her, crushing her against his chest. Their tongues met and Belle fingers fisted in his hair, kissing him back with a fierce absorption. She wanted this. She’d wanted this for so long, she wasn’t sure when it had begun. Desire curled in her stomach as he hauled her against him more, learning every crevice of her mouth. 

When they finally broke apart gasping, the wind shifted. They stared at each other, realizing with trepidation that everything had changed.


	9. Fights and Handkerchiefs

When Mr. Gold stepped away from her quickly, Belle knew something was wrong. 

“Angus?” She asked tentatively. He wasn’t meeting her gaze, staring firmly at the handle of his cane. Even the birds stopped twittering. 

“Angus,” Belle repeated, suddenly feeling very nervous. She couldn’t seem to finish her sentence.

Gold cleared his throat. “We ought to head back to the main house,” He said in a cold, sterile voice she hadn’t heard since their departure. “It’s beginning to get chilly.” He made to move towards the path.

For a brief moment, Belle watched, her insides freezing over. She then shook her head angrily. He was not getting off that easily.

“Just a minute,” Belle blocked him. “Why—why did you kiss me?” 

He didn’t seem to have a good answer for her. At least, not one that he would vocalize. There was a flicker of emotion beneath his brown eyes, but it died quickly. 

“I apologize,” He said in that same aloof tone. “It’s been an emotionally taxing day. We both got carried away.” He attempted to sidestep her, but Belle wasn’t finished. 

“You answer this question, and answer it honestly,” She demanded. “Do you have—any feelings for me?” 

Gold stared at her for half a moment. For the briefest second, Belle thought she would get the answer she desperately craved, but he merely said in a clipped tone, 

“No.” He walked away from her, heading down the path towards Sidheag. 

The wind whipped more fiercely, and Belle hugged herself, attempting to seek warmth from her blue sweater dress. What had she expected? Tears stung her eyes, and Belle realized with unhappiness that she wanted Gold to admit that what they had was more than a business arrangement. She wanted him to want her. 

She also realized that Gold was a liar. 

****

The next few days were miserable for them both. 

Gold and Belle had gotten used to their routine together, to sharing meals, taking long walks, and generally spending time together. But since their kiss at the well, the two avoided each other like the plague. The housekeeping staff whispered to each other, wondering if the formerly happy newlyweds quarreled. 

Gold hated admitting it, but he missed her company. Sidheag was suddenly too big and too empty. To think, he had once relished the idea of solitude here. Now that he had it, all he wanted was Belle’s companionship back. But he couldn’t back down. He couldn’t let her think that she was right.

Love was a poison. Gold knew better than anybody what happened when you let your guard down. If he showed any kind of weakness, any kind of vulnerability before Belle, she would ruin his life and fling it back in his face, just as Gail had. It didn’t matter how much he wanted her around him. That would surely pass. What mattered was making sure Belle knew that her stay here was temporary. He didn’t need anyone. 

Belle, on the other hand, was lost on what to do next.

She knew she had feelings for Gold—that was undeniable. Belle wasn’t some weak-hearted woman; she would never have let him kiss her unless something inside her wanted him to. She also knew that he returned her feelings, at least to an extent. But his rejection hurt her. There was something dark inside him, something she couldn’t reach. 

To take her mind off things, (and perhaps to gain a fresh perspective), Belle invited Gail to lunch. 

They met at one of the many cafes alongside Loch Katrine. Most were very touristy, but as the day was gray and bleak, there weren’t many customers. Gail ordered a cup of tea and a caprese salad and Belle selected a bowl of chicken noodle soup, perfect for the blustery day. 

“Thank you for meeting me for lunch,” Belle said, digging into her soup. “Especially on a day like today.” 

Gail shrugged. “Typical day by the lake, I’m afraid,” She said wryly. “We don’t see much sun this time of year.” 

“Well, hopefully that will change,” Belle commented. “How’s Bae?”

Gail shrugged. “He’s all right. Twelve is a difficult age. It’s that horrible in-between phase where you’re too old to be a child, but too young to be a teenager. Just on the cusp of adolescence, which is the worst place to be, if you ask me.” 

Belle nodded ruefully. “My friend, Mary Margaret’s daughter Emma just turned eleven. She’s such a doll right now, I’m a little worried about what hormones and adolescence will do to her.” 

“Some of my friends claim girls are easier during those phases, but I have my doubts,” Gail remarked. “I think all children just have their difficult transitional periods.” Belle nodded in agreement. 

“Are you and Angus planning on having children?” Gail inquired. 

Belle choked on her soup. 

Gail looked slightly abashed at Belle’s fit of coughing. “I’m sorry, that was a rather personal question…”

“No, it’s okay,” Belle gasped, her eyes streaming as she gulped her tea. “Just caught me off-guard, is all. I—well—someday, I’d love to have children, but now is probably not the best time.” At least that was the truth. 

“Take your time,” Gail advised. “Children…are a big commitment. And sometimes they make things more difficult.” She stared at the dregs in her tea. 

Belle gave a small smile of sympathy. “I’m sorry there’s been so much bad feeling between you two for so long.” 

Gail shrugged, pouring herself another cup of tea. “I’m afraid it’s always been that way.” 

“Always?” Belle’s brow furrowed. 

Gail grimaced. “Well, I suppose not always. The beginning of our marriage was…adequate, I guess. You see, I don’t think we loved each other when we got married, not really. The MacGregor family and the Gold family have always had close ties here, and there was a big push from our parents to marry and unite the families. I guess that sounds old-fashioned…and it is, to be fair. But I was very young back then, and afraid of my parents’ disapproval. Angus, on the other hand, didn’t give two figs what his parents thought and for a good while, was very resistant towards the marriage. I guess he was the smart one.” Gail smiled ruefully, taking a bite of tomato. Belle nodded, listening intently. 

“I was never really sure what changed his mind. I can only speculate. Most likely, his father threatened to deny him his inheritance or make sure that he’d never get Sidheag. Whatever the reason, we started seeing each other for about six months, much to the pleasure of our parents, and then he proposed.” Gail sighed deeply. 

“It was a complete mismatch,” She took another bite of tomato and mozzarella. “Angus and I are very, very different people. It seemed we were constantly at odds. There was a brief period when I was pregnant with Bae that we got along—we even opened up to each other a little bit…but even after that…” 

Belle wondered if she should interject, but Gail seemed lost in memories. 

“He’s a difficult man to live with, even more to love. I suppose that’s untoward of me to say to his new wife,” Gail looked slightly abashed but Belle shook her head, urging her to go on. “But—well, he was always working, and when he wasn’t working, he was spending every free moment with Bae. I will say that for him, he always worked hard at maintaining a relationship with his son. But he never even…never even tried to love me. Or even notice me. I was just wallpaper in the background of their life. I was so lonely, all the time.” 

Gail stirred her tea. “I won’t deny I resented him. I resented his love for Bae and his apathy for me. We started fighting more and more, and it just got more vicious time after time. When we filed for divorce, he wanted sole custody of Bae, and I was suddenly terrified that he’d take my son away from me forever. It may or may not have been true, but I certainly believed it then. So I fought back, with every ounce of strength and viciousness I had.” 

She looked at Belle. “You must understand, as the fights got worse and worse, we became the most horrible versions of ourselves. We were—I suppose, determined to take away each others’ happiness, to make the other’s life miserable. And I was scared I’d never see Bae again, and perhaps a lot of my resentment poured into the proceedings.”

“I know the reason he came back to Scotland,” Gail said with a note of finality in her voice. “He came back to be closer to Bae. But I still can’t escape the feeling that he’s going to try and take him away.” There was a pause between the two women. Gail’s head turned outside, watching a happy couple try to maneuver a paddle boat away from the docks near the café. Belle cleared her throat softly.

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Belle said hesitantly. “I mean—you’re partially right. I’m sure the main reason he wanted Sidheag so desperately was so he could be closer to his son. But I don’t think—I don’t think he wants to start a fight with you all over again. He’s very weary.” The word struck a chord, and Belle realized she was more right than she knew. 

“He just wants to be with his son—for whatever time you’ll spare him,” Belle smiled, finishing her tea. 

Gail blinked a little, taking another sip of tea. “I can’t believe I’m telling you all this. I thought I’d hate you.” 

Belle shrugged. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener,” She commented. “And I don’t think you could hate anyone.” That was true enough. Belle felt that Gail was wounded, and like anyone who hurt, was lashing out. 

Gail took a final bite of tomato, chewing slowly. “I’ve been thinking about your offer,” She said, meeting Belle’s gaze. “About having Bae spend his weekends with you and Angus.” 

Belle raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think I’m comfortable with every weekend,” Gail said tentatively. “But maybe…a couple weekends a month wouldn’t be the end of the world. As long as you’re there. And we have a set time for me to pick him up.” The nervousness had not left Gail’s eyes, but Belle appreciated this small act of bravery anyhow. 

****

Ruby flopped onto her bed with a sigh. She was feeling a little lost, and whenever she felt that way, it was always good to call Belle and have her best friend straighten her out. 

It was all that Archie guy’s fault. He kept defying her expectations and skirting her predictions. He was nothing like she anticipated and it was driving her crazy. 

She simply could not get a clear reading on him. Today he drove her around the city, patiently escorting her on all her various errands, and asked nothing in return. He wouldn’t even accept gas money. He actually seemed to enjoy her company. When he heard her stomach growling, he insisted on buying them both burgers and milkshakes. After treating her to lunch, Ruby was sure that he’d try something with her. But he dropped her off, gave her a smile and a cheesy wave, and told her to call him if she needed anything. 

It was nothing short of aggravating. 

She glanced at her computer and noticed that Belle was online. Grinning, she pressed the video call button, very eager to hear Belle’s thoughts on the matter. 

The screen buzzed for a bit and until finally Ruby could clearly see Belle’s bedroom at Sidheag. She only saw Belle for a flash; Belle seemed to be dashing about her room. 

“Belle?” Ruby called out. 

“Sorry!” Belle paused by her computer. She seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, clad only in a rose colored robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. 

Ruby looked on curiously. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready,” Belle replied distractedly. “There’s a party that Angus and I are going to in an hour…” She unwound her towel turban, patting her damp hair dry. 

Ruby blinked. “Did you just call him Angus?” 

Belle looked slightly abashed, her fingers freezing as she combed her dark curls. “Oh…well—yes, I did.” She didn’t meet Ruby’s gaze, turning away and pulling out a dress from her closet. 

Ruby gasped. “Wow. I’ve never seen that before—it’s hot. Where did you get that?”

Belle continued to avert Ruby’s eyes. “Oh, I, um, I bought it a few days ago. I spent a fortune on it. But I guess it’s about time I treated myself.” She sat down at her dressing table, still in view of the computer, and began to rummage through her makeup box. 

Ruby blinked again. That was new. When Belle treated herself—which wasn’t often—she spent her money on books, not dresses. It was one of the biggest differences between the girls.

“Well, you’re going to look super sexy in that thing,” Ruby commented. “Too bad it’s wasted on Gold, though.”

Belle coughed slightly. “I wouldn’t say that,” She mumbled a little darkly.

Ruby’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Belle said quickly. “Is everything all right with you?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Ruby ordered. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting weird since I dialed in. What’s up with the hot dress and the whole you-putting-on-makeup and taking some party seriously…” Her eyes widened at the flush of pink that lit Belle’s cheeks.

“Oh my God,” Ruby blurted. “You don’t—you don’t like him do you?!”

Belle’s cheeks turned redder and she stared at her knees. 

“You do!” Ruby exclaimed. “You—you like him! Oh my God, what the hell, Belle?! Of all the people in the world—Gold?!” 

Belle jerked her head up. “It’s not like you can control these things, Ruby,” She snapped. “It just happened, okay?”

“When? When did it happen?” Ruby demanded. 

“I don’t know!” Belle shouted, throwing up her hands. “I can’t—maybe when I got to Sidheag? Or—maybe before that, when he ki—” She stopped herself. 

Ruby’s throat constricted and a little vein began to throb on forehead. “Were you—were you about to say that he kissed you?” She said in a low, dangerous voice. 

“No,” Belle denied, but Ruby could see the falsehood in Belle’s eyes. Belle had always been a dreadful liar. 

“He kissed you! I can’t believe it! That son of a bitch!” Ruby snarled. “The fuck—Belle, can’t you see he’s using you? He’s fucking toying with you—”

“You don’t know anything about it,” Belle retorted. “Lay off of me, Ruby!”

But Ruby was not about to let this lie. “No, I will not!” Ruby bellowed at her computer. “You’re being a naïve idiot!” 

The blood drained from Belle’s face. White with anger, she jabbed at her keyboard and Ruby’s skype session ended. 

Furious, Ruby pressed the video call button, determined to rage until Belle came to her senses. But it was too late. Belle had signed off of skype. 

“Fuck!” Ruby swore again, shoving her computer off her lap. She stormed around her room, kicking whatever was in her way and throwing pillows. Stupid Belle, naïve Belle—and completely out of Ruby’s protection and reach. Unbelievable. Ruby wanted to scream. 

Angrily, she grabbed her phone. She ignored the long distance charges and punched in the phone number for Belle’s new phone, the one she’d bought in Scotland for emergencies. It went straight to voicemail. 

Ruby snarled in frustration. She was white-hot with fury and before she knew it, she was dialing Garrett Gaston’s number. 

“Hello?” She heard him pick up. 

“This is all your fucking fault!” Ruby bellowed. “You stupid fucking moron—because of you, Belle is going to get her heart broken twice!”

“Who is this?” Garrett demanded. “Ruby? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Belle!” Ruby screamed. “Because of you, dipshit! You cheated on her, you backed her into a corner, and she married her boss and moved to Scotland! It was supposed to only be for a short while, but now she’s being an idiot and she’s probably going to stay there forever and because of your stupidity, I’m never going to see my best friend again!” She viciously pressed the END button and flung her phone away.   
That was the trouble with cell phones. You could never quite hang up on someone satisfactorily on a cell phone. 

Ruby slumped to the floor and started to cry. She was not an attractive crier and this particular bout of tears was becoming very unattractive. Mascara ran down her face and she hiccupped between sobs, her nose beginning to run. Her cheeks became blotchy and flushed. Across the room, her phone rang. 

She crawled towards it and flicked it open. “Belle?” She sniffed hopefully.

“Uh, no, it’s Archie Hopper,” The familiar voice spoke a little awkwardly. “You forgot your purse in my car so I came to drop it off. I’m outside your house.” 

Ruby wiped snot and tears from her face and stood. She was a mess but she hardly cared. She tromped down the steps and went to her front door, not even caring what a pitiful sight she presented. 

Archie’s eyes widened when he saw her disheveled self. “Are you all right?”

Ruby took her purse without answering, wiping her nose with her sleeve. 

“Here,” Archie dug into his jacket, pulled out a handkerchief, and gave it to her. Ruby accepted it gratefully, blowing her nose. She noticed a pattern of green grasshoppers and umbrellas stitched across it. 

“I can’t believe you actually carry a handkerchief,” Ruby hiccoughed. “Who does that?” 

Archie shrugged. “Well, it came in handy, didn’t it?” His eyes were kind. “Do you want to talk?” 

Ruby blew her nose again. Her grandmother was with her bridge buddies till eleven. She crumpled the handkerchief in her hand. 

“Up to you,” She tried to regain her former bite. “I don’t care.” She turned her heel and headed right back into the house. 

To her surprise, Archie followed.


	10. The New Mrs. Gold

Gold was not looking forward to tonight. 

For one thing, the weather was less than appealing. The sky had been the color of a bruise all day and the downpour had started right when the sun set. More than anything, Gold would have preferred to shut himself up in his study, preferably with a blue label Johnnie Walker, and wait for the rain to recede. But because of his brilliant idea to attend an ex-partner’s gala to introduce Belle—he would be forced to interact with the masses. 

It was about an hour’s drive to Glasgow from Sidheag. The idea of being trapped in a car with Belle for that amount of time was extremely unpleasant. He’d hoped perhaps the tension between them would fade away and the unfortunate incident at the well would be forgotten—but that was to no avail. There was still a definite coolness between him and Belle. He absolutely hated it but there was nothing to be done. 

He stood in the grand foyer, clad in a dark tux, tapping the handle of his cane while waiting for Belle. He gazed out the window, squinting to see the rain patter across the windows. She was taking forever—typical woman. 

Mrs. Potter, one of the housekeeping staff, poked her head in the foyer. “Mrs. Gold says she’ll be just another few moments,” She reported nervously. The help had not been oblivious to the obvious dissension between the ‘couple’. 

“Tell her to hurry up,” Gold glanced at his watch. “We won’t be making an appearance for long—it’ll just be a ‘get in, get out’ kind of affair.” 

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” Mrs. Potter bobbed her head and skirted out of there. Gold sighed. On the one hand, he wasn’t exactly leaping with joy to get to this party. But on the other hand, the longer they took, the longer they’d have to stay. 

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, clicking open the screen. It was an email from one of his underlings, the faithful Cogsworth. 

Mr. Gold—Just found out. Mills is in Scotland—not sure what she’s up to, but no telling what problems she may unearth to get a hold of the property. Will update you with more details as I discover them.

\--O. Cogsworth

Gold shut his phone in alarm. Regina was here? Damn the persistence of that woman… His brow furrowed as he began to run through possible stratagems. There was no doubt in his mind that her presence would equal trouble—but what could she do? He had complied with the terms of the will. However awkward his current predicament, Belle was technically his legal wife. He gripped his handle nervously. 

He was interrupted by his thoughts by the clicking and clacking of high heels. He sighed with relief—Belle was finally ready. He turned his attention to the stairwell and nearly dropped his cane in surprise. 

Gold wasn’t entirely sure what he expected—it was a black tie affair after all—but it wasn’t this. Belle was more than beautiful, she was breathtaking. He nearly felt weak in the knees.

Her dress was a shimmering gold, with intricate thread detailing the hem and waist. It was backless, and it exposed so much ivory skin, it made his mouth dry. A sapphire pendant adorned her neck and he realized with uncomfortable pleasure that it matched her engagement ring, still prominently displayed on her left hand. Her hair was pinned up, a few curly tendrils escaping to frame her heart-shaped face. As she stepped nearer to him, he caught a whiff of perfume. She smelled of roses and some dark spice he didn’t recognize. 

“Sorry I took so long,” She smiled at him. 

Had she taken long? He couldn’t remember. He swallowed hard, trying to remember how to speak English. She caught his gaze at her dress and twirled a little. 

“It’s new,” Belle said unnecessarily. “Altelier Versace, custom-made. I thought—well, I thought I’d treat myself. A reward for our business arrangement.” She stressed the last words, barely concealing a smirk. 

Gold’s mouth became a firm line as he realized what she was trying to do. “I see,” He said stiffly. “Let’s get going, then.” 

Mrs. Potter handed Belle a mink stole which she gracefully settled around her shoulders. One of their valets, a teenager named Chip, held open umbrellas as they escorted the ‘couple’ to the car. Belle carefully lifted up her skirts to avoid dirtying them and Gold couldn’t help but notice delicate gold high-heeled sandals. He quickly faced forward as the entered the limo. 

Belle said nothing, but the small smile remained steadfastly on her face. Their chauffeur, Lumiere, started the engine. 

“Turn up the heat, please,” Belle requested politely. “I’m freezing, aren’t you?” She added for Gold’s benefit letting the mink stole slide down her shoulders. She turned towards the window, watching the rain, giving Gold a perfect view of her pale back. The dress dipped down to her waist, ending in a cut V. She shivered a little, perhaps from the chill of the rain, and Gold resisted the intense urge to pull her into his arms. 

She was doing this on purpose. He knew she was. She was making her point quite well. He forced himself to look away from her and to stare outside with ironclad resolution.

It was going to be a long car ride. 

****

Immediately upon arrival, a barrel-chested man with a graying beard greeted them. “Gold, it’s been far too long,” He boomed, clapping Gold hard on the shoulder. “It’s good to have you back in the country. And would this be…?”

Gold nodded, his expression cool and cordial. “My wife, Belle,” He introduced and Belle gave him a sparkling smile. “Belle, this is Alan Macdonald, an old colleague of mine.” 

Alan graciously took Belle’s proffered palm and kissed it, earning a giggle. “Delighted to meet you,” He grinned at her. Belle couldn’t help but like Alan; he reminded her of a younger, happier version of her father.

“You remember my son, Colin, don’t you, Gold?” Alan waved another young man over, and Belle realized with surprise that Colin looked to be about her age. “Smart lad. Getting ready to take over for me.” Colin smiled warmly at Belle. He was a good deal taller than her and a little lanky, but the goofy, pleasant grin on his face was very charming. 

“Colin, my old partner, Angus Gold and his wife, Belle,” Alan said presently. 

From the stunned look on his face, Belle guessed that Colin had not realized that she was not only Gold’s guest, but also his new wife. She glanced at Gold, whose smile had become very fixed. He’d probably reached the same conclusion as she. 

“I didn’t realize you’d gotten married, Mr. Gold,” Colin stammered. “Might I offer my congratulations?” 

Gold nodded politely and Belle decided to break in. “We’re newlyweds,” She smiled. “So we’re still realizing it ourselves! But thank you very much, Mr. Macdonald.” 

“Please, call me Colin,” Colin said eagerly, earning another frown from Gold. He clasped Belle’s elbow, gently tugging her away. 

“If you don’t mind, I think Mrs. Gold and I will have a dance or two,” He said through a gritted smile. Disappointment fell across Colin’s face like a shadow and Gold swept Belle onto the dance floor. 

Belle could feel the warmth of his palm caressing her waist, fingers splaying across her bare back, sending shivers up her spine. She’d been unsure about buying it—the dress was a custom-made Altelier Versace and the daring cut of it had made her especially nervous. Not to mention, the price had been unholy. But the look Gold had given her when she first stepped into the foyer had been more than worth it. 

She decided to press her advantage. “Something the matter, Mr. Gold?” She asked sweetly. “You seemed a little tense while talking to Mr. Macdonald’s son.” 

Gold’s brown eyes narrowed. “I’m sure you’re imagining things,” He said coolly. “I simply thought the best way to introduce you as the new Mrs. Gold would be a dance. It certainly seems to be working.” That was true enough. As they glided across the floor, they were earning a lot of stares and whispers. 

“Hm,” Belle said undeterred. “Perhaps it’d be more efficient to make the rounds and speak with all the guests in attendance—that is the point of tonight, after all.” 

“More efficient,” Gold returned. “But rather less like a ball.”

At this blatant reference to her favorite novel, Belle couldn’t help but beam. She suddenly felt warm all over and despite her continued annoyance and hurt with him, she dearly wanted to kiss him.

“I knew it,” She said quietly. “I wondered where my copy of Pride and Prejudice went.”

A sly smile graced Gold’s features. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” He said softly and Belle couldn’t help but notice how he pulled her more closely. 

But even through these subtle ways of showing her he cared, it wasn’t enough. On the flight to Sidheag, she’d mentally compared him to Mr. Darcy—aloof, cold, and proud. But perhaps the comparison had only been skin deep. Darcy had told Elizabeth how he felt, baldly and rather bluntly. Even though she blatantly rejected his awkward albeit harsh profession, he was honest. 

Gold had never been honest with his feelings for her. That was the point of tonight. Belle was determined to get him to admit that he felt something for her, that what they shared was more than business arrangement. 

As she focused on her determination, she squeezed his hand. She saw something darken in his eyes, but before he could say anything, Belle felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Do you mind if I cut in?” A stranger in a black suit and crimson tie gave a wolfish smile. “I’d love a dance with the new Mrs. Gold.” Belle considered the gentleman. He was undoubtedly attractive, with a rakish smirk and intense, darkly lashed eyes. He had dangerous written all over him.

Gold scowled blackly. It seemed as if he knew the man well, and he did not look pleased. He opened his mouth to retort, but Belle interrupted. 

“Certainly, sir,” She said brightly. “I’m sure my husband won’t mind.” She gave Gold a razorblade candy smile, full of biting sweetness and allowed the stranger to lead her away. She didn’t have to turn; she could feel Gold glaring daggers at her back as the next dance began. 

****

“Is that her?”

Sidney Glass, clad in a 40’s style tuxedo and fedora, nodded solemnly. “That’s the new Mrs. Gold.”

Regina, who was furtively dancing with an awestruck Sidney, looked on musingly. “Hm. Awfully young for him, isn’t she.” 

Sidney shrugged. “I guess. My sources say she’s in her late twenties. She’s smart, though. She was the valedictorian of her graduating class, both high school and college, been involved in at least five academic research internships, stellar recommendations from all her professors.”

Regina snorted. “If she’s so brilliant, what was she doing working as a secretary for Gold?” Her snide question earned another shrug from Sidney. 

“Well, academic brilliance doesn’t always give you big paychecks,” Sidney remarked. “Not to mention, she’s had some pretty nasty credit problems in the past. Racked up quite the debt. And I hear student loans have sky-rocketed in the past ten years.” 

Regina smirked. “Well, well. I’m beginning to see the appeal of this marriage for her. Gold was always a fabulous deal maker,” She chuckled. “It almost writes itself—Gold-digger. Ha!” Sidney joined her laughter dutifully. 

“Do you still have press contacts in the Glasgow news service?” Regina purred into his ear. 

“You know I do,” Sidney murmured back. Regina smirked again. It was handy having a gossip like Sidney in her midst. He literally had connections all over the world. 

“Good,” Regina cast another glance towards Belle French-Gold, who was now dancing with someone new. “I think you know what to do next, Sidney.” 

****

Mission accomplished. Gold’s expression was positively poisonous as Belle took to the floor with her new cohort. She looked at her partner more fully and he returned her attentions with another rakish, charming grin. He had probably gotten into a lot of women’s skirts with that smile. He was rather reminiscent of Clark Gable’s Rhett Butler in stance and demeanor.

“I’m sorry to ask, but we’ve not been formally introduced, sir,” Belle said and his grin grew wider. “What is your name?”

“Killian Jones, at your service, Mrs. Gold,” He cocked his head in a mock bow. “And a pleasure to meet and share a dance with such a lovely specimen. I’m surprised that old crocodile was able to snatch you up.” 

Belle stifled a laugh. “Crocodile?”

“My little pet name for Angus,” Killian revealed. “We’ve had many…duels, you could say, in the business world. He has a way of snapping opportunities up, like a crocodile near the watering hole.” He laughed. “I suppose that’s how he landed you, is it not?”

“You could say that,” Belle said slowly. “But I don’t think he’s alone in that quality.” She thought of her haste in accepting his initial proposal. “I suppose I’m a bit of a crocodile myself. Two crocodiles in love—almost like a picture book!” 

“Perhaps,” Killian acknowledged, returning Gold’s glower with a bright smile. “But such a pity, you know. I was so hoping to steal your heart from the crocodile and steal away the beauty from the beast.” He winked at her and Belle snorted.

“But it’s true!” He insisted. “From across the room, you captured my heart. She walks in beauty, like the night/Of cloudless climes and starry skies/And all that’s best of dark and bright/Meet her in aspect and her eyes.” 

Belle raised an eyebrow as their dance continued. She noticed he wore a small gold earring—it brought to mind a pirate in a bad romance novel. 

“Impressive,” She said wryly. “I do hope with the less intelligent members of my sex, you at least cite Byron and not let them think you came up with that.” 

Killian threw back his head and laughed. “Rest assured, Mrs. Gold,” He chuckled. “I may be guilty of many, many crimes, but plagiarism is not one of them.” 

“And what would be your crimes, Mr. Jones?” Belle inquired. 

“Killian,” He corrected. “I would say my more notable crimes involve taking things that do not belong to me. I get a rather thrill from it.” 

“Thievery,” Belle said flatly. “How gallant.” 

“In the business world, we like to call it a hostile takeover,” Killian returned. “I can promise you that your husband is certainly not innocent of it. We have a merry war between us, Gold and I.” 

Belle frowned. “Were you after Sidheag as well?” 

“I won’t deny I would’ve bid for it,” Killian said smoothly. He leaned in towards her. “Because, dear Belle, I especially enjoying taking things from Gold.”

Belle did not miss the double meaning. “And there’s your mistake, Mr. Jones,” She said triumphantly. “Because I am not a thing. I’m not an object to be won by you or Gold’s accessory or property. My life is my own, as are my choices.”

Killian gazed at her admiringly. The song ended and he bowed low, but not before lifting Belle’s palm and kissing it. He gave her another dashing grin before leaning in towards her, so his voice was a warm breath on her ear. He seemed to enjoy infuriating Gold with their closeness as much as Belle did. 

“Dear Belle,” He murmured. “If you ever get tired of the old crocodile, do call on me.”

Belle replied to that comment with another snort, earning another delighted laugh from Jones. 

****

Ruby Lucas and Archie Hopper both sat on an old leather couch in the middle of Widow Lucas’ parlor. Ruby’s legs were tucked neatly under her and she rested her chin on her knees, staring off into space. Archie was practicing patience and trying very hard not to feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence. He glanced around the room, staring at different pictures. There were pictures of Ruby as a little girl, wearing a pretty red winter cape, smiling and laughing. 

“Is that your mother?” Archie asked, pointing to a picture displayed on the mantle. Ruby couldn’t have been more than three, sitting on the knees of a pretty young woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair in a pixie cut. 

Ruby looked at the picture he referenced. “Yeah,” Ruby replied. “She died not long after that picture was taken—that was when my grandmother took me in. Her name was Virginia.” 

“I’m sorry,” Archie said quietly. He wanted to ask about her father but it seemed rude. As if sensing his question, Ruby lifted her head again. 

“My dad’s dead too,” She commented. “Granny never liked talking about them much. Makes her too sad.” 

Archie gazed at the picture. “She was very beautiful,” He said presently. He flushed. “Like you.” 

Ruby somehow missed the embarrassed compliment. “Nah,” She stretched a little. “I don’t look much like her. I think I take more after my dad and grandmother. But even so. From…from what I remember, and things my grandmother told me, she was amazing.” Her expression grew a little darker. 

Archie said nothing but waited for her to go on. 

“Anyway,” Ruby said changing the subject. “That’s something Belle and I had in common. Our moms both died when we were little. Same with Mary Margaret. We were friends before that, but when we each found about that, it was like—it helped us bond, I guess. We all finally found someone who knew what the other was going through. We could help each other…protect each other.” 

“Is that why you’re upset?” Archie asked gently. “You had a fight with one of them?”

Ruby blew her nose into Archie’s handkerchief again. It was now sopping; he would not want it back. “Yeah,” She finally replied. “With Belle. I think she’s falling in love with Gold.” 

The shock on Archie’s face helped reassure Ruby that it was all right to tell him. “It’s horrible,” Ruby continued. “He doesn’t deserve her. He’s horrible. She can’t trust him.” Archie watched her, gentle sympathy in his eyes. 

“Belle was never good about guarding her heart,” Ruby swallowed. “I should’ve been more observant about Garrett, her old boyfriend. But now I can see it’s happening again with Gold, and when he inevitably breaks her heart, I won’t be able to be there!” Tears of frustration slid down Ruby’s cheeks and she wiped them away hurriedly. 

Archie was quiet for a moment. “Are—are you so sure he will break her heart?” He asked hesitantly. 

Ruby stared at him in disbelief. She let out a barking laugh. “I should’ve figured you were on his side. You are his friend, after all,” She spat. 

“I’m impartial,” Archie returned. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. It just seems like—it’s seemed like—you don’t give anyone benefit of the doubt…especially men.” 

There was a pause while Ruby collected her thoughts.

“I do wish,” Archie said very cautiously. “I do wish you’d…you’d trust me. Just a little.”

Ruby lifted her head and looked at him. At first, his eyes were cast down, but then he met her gaze with an honest sincerity that bewildered her. He meant what he said. He wanted her to let him in. 

She took a deep breath. “When I was in high school,” She began. “I dated this guy. Peter. My first love.” 

Unconsciously, Archie scooted closer to her. 

“We were gonna get married after graduation,” Ruby continued, staring at the floor. “But after graduation…we had a fight. We were driving to this party—I was driving. I was driving that ’67 Chevy Impala I told you about. And—and he told me that a week ago, he’d gotten drunk and hooked up with some other chick.” 

“I was so angry,” Ruby said in a voice that was in between a whisper and a hiss. “I was screaming at him and he was shouting back at me and I wasn’t paying attention to the road and—we wrecked.” 

She was silent for a long moment and Archie looked strained. She didn’t know it, but he was resisting the intense urge to put his arm around her. Before he could make up his mind, Ruby spoke again. 

“He died,” She whispered. “He died in that wreck.” 

Archie’s heart bled for her. Betrayal, anger, heartbreak, and guilt had eaten away at her for years and years, forming an aggressive protective streak and a distrust of men. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. 

Ruby looked surprised at the embrace. Her first instinct was to push him away, tell him to beat it. But as she grew accustomed to his warmth, the urge faded. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. 

**** 

Gold did not speak to Belle for the rest of the night. Belle was asked to dance by countless other men—three more times with Killian—and after each set, she returned to Gold’s side like the dutiful wife. Despite that, Gold’s look was very black and his knuckles were white from gripping his cane. He did not ask her to dance again.

It seemed, when Killian came over to ask for a fourth dance, Gold had had enough. 

“Sorry, Jones,” He fairly snapped, his arm curling around Belle’s waist. “I’m afraid we’re off now. We’ve a long drive ahead of us, and I’m sure Belle is tired from her exertions.” And with that, he swept Belle towards the door. 

Their drive back was as silent as their first, only the tension had become angry instead of merely uncomfortably awkward. But Belle refused to feel concerned or nervous. She simply crossed her arms and stared out the window. Gold could pout all he wanted. She had done nothing wrong. 

But she wasn’t going to let him storm off to his study without finishing what she’d started. 

“You seem a little perturbed,” She remarked as they stepped out of the car and entered the front door. “The champagne didn’t agree with you?”

Gold glared at her witheringly and ignored her, choosing to head towards the parlor where the port was. Belle followed. 

“What’s the matter, Angus?” She said with dripping sarcasm. “You ought not to worry your doting wife.” 

Gold shot her another deadly glare. “Don’t provoke me, Belle,” He growled.

“Don’t ignore me,” Belle growled back. “You’ve been in a foul mood since the party.” 

“I will not do this. I’m tired and I want to go to bed.” 

“And I don’t?” Belle snapped. “I’ve been on my feet all evening—I never had a chance to sit down.” 

“I noticed,” Gold said acidly from the liquor cabinet. “Quite popular with the gentleman. Never a moment to breathe. Good for you.” 

“What is your problem?!” Belle wanted to know.

“You know damn well!” Gold shouted, slamming the bottle of port against a round table. “That party was to encourage the façade, not for you to gallivant with every young bachelor in attendance!” 

“You were the one who refused to dance with me after Jones cut in. You know perfectly well I would’ve danced with you over any other man in attendance!” Belle bellowed back. “But you insisted on sulking like a child the entire night!”

“Your carelessness could’ve ruined everything!” Gold yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“I did nothing inappropriate!” Belle actually stamped her foot. “There were plenty of other wives dancing with other men—the only difference was, their husbands weren’t pouting in the corner!” 

Gold seemed to have no response for that. He glared daggers at her. 

“What does it matter who I dance with?” Belle demanded, striding towards him.

“It matters!” Gold shouted back, refusing to be cowed by her approach. Belle stood on her tiptoes, her face inches from him, fury glinting in her eyes.

“Why do you care?”

Gold was shaking. Belle stared at him hard, ready to rejoin whatever nasty thing he was going to say next. 

“Because you’re my wife!”

Belle froze. Despite her shock, no one seemed more surprised at the words than Gold. The anger dissipated from his eyes and he looked at her blankly. 

Before either of them knew quite what was happening, their bodies crashed together, lips colliding. Belle moaned at the blaze of Gold’s body, pressed powerfully against hers. There was no tenderness in this kiss, only impatience and frenzy. Gold plundered her mouth, snaking one hand around her waist and the other wrapping around the back of her head. His fingers entangled in her curls, pulling it out of its up-do, scattering bobby pins onto the floor. Belle clutched the edges of his tux, pulling him even closer, feeling his heart pound against her chest. 

She kissed him back with fierce absorption, fighting for control of the kiss. He yielded to her with a low growl, backing up against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she explored his mouth, his tongue sliding past hers. Gold tasted strongly of scotch and spice, a flavor that intoxicated and seemed to slither into her veins. 

They broke away gasping, but this time, Gold didn’t seem inclined to step away from her. Instead, he swiveled, pressing her against the wall, tongue and teeth beginning to explore her neck and shoulders. He kissed up and down her throat, sucking voraciously at her pulse point. His fingers trailed down her bare back, delicately drawing designs that made her shiver and exhale sharply. Her head bent back, Belle ran her fingers through his gray-streaked hair, gently scratching at his scalp, urging him on. 

Gold pressed openmouthed kisses down to her collarbone. He returned to her mouth and she fiercely bit his bottom lip. He growled again and she arched against him, her right leg curling around his ankle. 

“Angus,” Belle said breathlessly but firmly. He paused for a moment, glaring darkly at her before seemingly reaching a decision. 

Gold snatched her hand and whirled towards the door, pulling her down the hallway. He flung open the door to his bedroom, slammed it closed, and pulled her into another melting, and consuming kiss. 

****

Gold had lost his mind but he couldn’t care less. Suddenly, all of his grand plans, his cold practicality, his calculated plans seemed very unimportant. What did seem extremely important, was that he had his wife in his arms, and she was biting his lower lip in the most intoxicating way and moaning as his hands roamed her sides and back. 

His wife.

When had this happened? When had he begun to desire her like oxygen? When had she gone from being just another one of his schemes to something essential to his being? 

It didn’t seem to matter what this would mean in the morning or where they would go from there. All that mattered was that he wanted Belle and she wanted him. 

Belle’s fingers fumbled against his chest and he realized dazedly that she was removing his tuxedo jacket. She slid it off his shoulders and then set to work unbuttoning his shirt. With each bit of skin she revealed, she kissed and nipped, her fingers grazing against his ribs. He bit his tongue to keep from whimpering aloud. They’d barely begun and he was already hard.

He knew he should stop her. He’d already permanently damaged the arrangement he’d so carefully constructed, but it was too late. It was far too late. Gold kissed her hungrily, seeking out every flavor of her, breaking away only to taste the curve of her neck and breathe in her sweet scent, pausing only when Belle stopped.

****

Belle took a deep breath when she unbuttoned the final button. Gold was a lean man, but wiry with corded strength, far from unpleasant to look at. She touched his chest gently, aware of how heavy his breathing had become, slowly raising her eyes to his. She couldn’t quite read his expression, but she knew it was heated and powerful. He wanted this. And so did she. 

She turned around. “Undo me?” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper. The dress had been relatively simple to get into, the neckline a halter style that strapped around her neck. She brushed her hair to her shoulder to allow better access. 

Belle heard Gold suck in his breath. She felt his fingers against her shoulders as he unclasped her dress. The straps fell to her sides and her dress began to pool around her waist. 

She felt Gold pull her closer towards him, and shivered at the sensation of his lips running along her shoulders. She gasped slightly at his hardness, pressing into her behind, tangible proof that he desired her. He gently sucked the nape of her neck, gently teasing with tongue and teeth as his arms wrapped around her, fingers splaying across her belly. His hands danced closer to her breasts, stopping just short of them. She moaned quietly and felt a low chuckle against her back. 

“Please,” Belle managed to gasp out and finally, his fingers reached their intended target. His hand cupped her left breast, squeezing gently. His fingers lightly tweaked her nipple, and she gasped, feeling as though electricity had just swarmed through her veins. 

Unable to take it anymore, she whirled around, slanting her lips to his once more. Their teeth clicked together in another mind-altering, sweeping kiss that made Belle feel even dizzier. She pushed him forward and he walked backwards till his knees hit the bed. 

Belle refused to think. She stepped away for him, just for a moment, to slide her dress all the way down and completely step out of it. She was suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was, now clad only in a lacy thong (necessary for her slim dress), in front of the man who was supposed to be her boss. She lifted her head, shyly meeting his fevered gaze.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Gold said softly, pulling her into his arms. Feeling relieved, she returned his passionate kiss, cupping his face. He fell backwards onto the bed taking her with him, until they were sprawled together, kissing and stroking with frenzied abandon. 

Gold rolled her over, palming her breasts once more. Kissing down her collarbone, he closed his mouth over her nipple and sucked. Belle’s back arched involuntarily, crying out as hot pleasure coiled in her abdomen. He laved her nipple with his tongue, repeating the same treatment to her other breast. 

Belle’s fingers fumbled underneath him, unbuckling his belt, and trying to unzip his pants. He caught onto what she was doing and began to remove them himself, kicking them off the bed, revealing tented black boxers. He took her mouth once more, fast and hard, before trailing down her belly again. 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, his stubble lightly grazing her. Belle inhaled sharply when his fingers hooked around her underwear, slowly gliding it down her legs. 

She felt an odd moment of déjà vu right before cold anticipation. She sucked in her breath hard when she felt his tongue taste her inner thighs. 

It wasn’t that Garrett had been a bad lover. He had been her first, actually. Belle was old-fashioned enough to wait to have sex—wait until she was in love. It had happened night he proposed to her, the night she believed she loved him and could spend her life with him. It—hadn’t been what she’d expected. Nice, perhaps, a little awkward, but nothing of the torrential passions she’d read about. Still, she’d resolved that it was simply a part of growing up, accepting that life was not a romance novel.

But this was different. She felt the very blood boiling underneath her skin and all she could think about was the feel of Gold’s body pressed against hers, the touch of his bare skin, the sheer want driving her mad.

When he tasted her, his tongue breaching her folds, Belle nearly yelped in surprise and white-hot desire. Undeterred, he lapped against her, pressing his tongue deeply within her core, rubbing his nose against the sensitive bud. Her fingers curled within the sheets, and she cried out as he sought her out, licking her most sensitive places, enflaming her entire body. She quivered like a leap approaching the fall and clutched hard at his hair. She felt him murmur against her, perhaps chuckling. 

Gold took hold of her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth, his tongue finding her clit. She let her head fall back against the pillow, a symphony of keens and moans escaping from her lips. The sharp pleasures were molding together into bliss, consuming her body, engulfing her. When it all fell apart, she cried out hard, jerking against him, probably pulling his hair, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

**** 

Belle jerked his head upwards, towards her. “Please,” She gasped out, pulling him towards her into a kiss, moaning aloud when she tasted herself. She was absolute perfection, the flavor of raspberries and musk, and he was ready to worship her again and again. 

Gold ground himself against her with a groan, and shivered almost painfully as she raked her nails down his back. He tore off his boxers with frantic haste, the feel of her wetness against his throbbing cock making his eyes roll back in his head. He needed her now, or by God, he would explode. 

In that moment, he looked her in the eyes and realized what he was doing. Gulping painfully, he choked out, “Belle—we don’t—”

She swallowed his words of pause with a kiss, letting his mind dissolve in the glory of it. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly and she whispered again, “Please.” 

At that, Gold was undone. 

They both cried out when he pushed inside her. He tried to be gentle, setting up a slow rhythm, but her little cries with each thrust proved to be his undoing, and he frantically pounded inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sheathing him to the hilt as his thrusts became more erratic. They moved together desperately, tongues twining together, never able to get close enough. He slid his hand between their bodies to touch her dripping heat, and soon Belle was trembling with every stroke. 

He wasn’t going to last, not with Belle kneading circles in his lower back with her heels, not with each keen and cry, ever growing in desperation and pitch. He changed the angle of his thrusts, grazing her sensitive bud until she screamed, arching into him, her inner walls fluttering. He groaned after her, following over the precipice thrusting desperately to prolong her pleasure. His release hit him hard—he crushed his mouth to hers, body shaking, crying out her name. 

When he came to himself, he was still sprawled on top of her. He tried to move off of her, but her arms pinned him there, and he shivered as she pressed soft kisses to his neck. 

“Belle,” Gold whispered into her shoulder, unsure of what exactly he was going to say.

“Tomorrow,” She whispered back. “We’ll worry about it tomorrow.”


	11. When Morning Breaks

Belle woke up first. 

Though the curtains were drawn, she could still see a thin sliver of the window, telling her that it was still dark outside. Her body ached in the most pleasurable way, cheerfully reminding her that last night had not been a dream. Not that that could even be a mistake to make. Gold slept on his side, facing her, his arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. She could feel his warm, steady breath against her cheek and hear the sound of his heartbeat. 

She felt a draft and unconsciously, she snuggled nearer to him, resting her forehead against his bare chest. What now? She wondered. What do we do now?

He grumbled in his sleep, furrowing his brow. Belle smiled, her heart warming at the simple pleasure of watching him sleep, especially when he shifted closer still towards her. 

When Gold finally woke up, Belle’s eyelids were flickering once again. She heard him inhale sharply and her eyes shot open. Suddenly, she felt very nervous. She couldn’t seem to meet his gaze, wondering if the arm that was currently entwined around her waist would suddenly disappear. 

But it didn’t. His brown eyes met hers and the barest trace of a smile graced his face. “Good morning,” He said softly.

“Good morning,” Belle replied, just as softly. For a long moment he just looked at her, and she was never more aware of how tangled her hair must be and her distinct lack of clothing. 

Presently, he sat up and Belle followed suit, being careful to keep the sheets .raised over herself. Never mind that he’d seen her naked already, she still couldn’t seem to disengage from her natural modesty. 

Gold exhaled deeply and Belle wondered what he was thinking. It seemed greatly unfair that everything showed on her face while his was always cool and impassive. 

On the other hand, that wasn’t entirely true. She had driven him to break control and it had been one of the most glorious experiences of her life. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Gold said suddenly and Belle snapped to attention. 

“Um…sure,” Belle agreed cautiously. Gold nodded and stood, grabbing a black dressing gown from a chair. She watched him exit the room with an unnerving calm. 

She wasn’t quite sure what she expected when morning finally broke. But how could he be so at ease? He acted as if nothing had happened last night, as if passions hadn’t taken over, as if he hadn’t claimed her as his wife. 

With a sigh, she swung her legs over the bed, carefully collecting her dress, which still lay pooled on the ground. She had no robe or clothes in this room so on impulse, she picked up Gold’s shirt as well, slipping it over her shoulders. She had used to wear Garrett’s sweatshirts quite often—she liked the baggy, comfortable feeling of wearing her partner’s scent. Gold was a slighter man than Garrett, but his shirt was big enough on her to reach her upper thighs. 

She’d never been in his room for an extended period of time. Curiously, she wandered about, noting all the strange odds and ends littering the desk and shelves. Her husband was a bit of a pack rat, so it seemed. She peeked around the curtains and saw that his room overlooked more forest than lake, unlike her room. 

Belle tiptoed to his desk, picking up a cowboy hat paperweight and examining it interestedly. This desk was clearly not for work; it was scattered with photographs and scribbled pictures. She smiled, realizing that the drawings must have come from Bae. Idly, she perused a few of the photographs. They were mostly younger pictures of his son, although a few contained Gail. 

The door opened and Belle turned, seeing Gold enter holding a breakfast tray. He paused, looking at her going through his things, setting the tray on the bed. 

“You’re wearing my shirt,” He noted. 

Suddenly, Belle felt very foolish. “Um, yes,” She said awkwardly. “I didn’t have a robe or anything in here…”

“It looks better on you,” Gold seemed to say without thinking and she flushed with absurd pleasure. 

“Did your son draw these?” She asked curiously, holding up one of the drawings. 

A warm smile graced Gold’s features at the mention of Bae. “He did,” He replied. “He likes to draw things. He’d always pack his letters to me stuffed with different drawings. Some of those are older ones, you should see the ones he draws now. He’s very talented.” 

“I’d like to see them,” Belle answered honestly. Gold gave her another smile before clearing his throat. 

“There’s tea and toast,” He nodded towards the breakfast tray. “And an omelet.” 

“Are you…um…” Belle licked her lips nervously. 

“I think I’ll have breakfast in my office,” Gold replied to her unanswered question. “I’ve…a lot of work to get done. I didn’t expect we’d—be at the party for so long.” He gave a half laugh, which only served to annoy Belle further.

“I didn’t expect a lot of things that happened last night,” She snapped at him a little cattily. At this, Gold frowned.

“Didn’t you?” He challenged.

“Of course I didn’t,” Belle snarled at him, clenching her fists. 

“There’s evidence to the contrary,” He growled back, his gaze going to the gold dress in her arms. 

“What are you saying?” Belle demanded. “Because I wore that dress that I was ‘asking for it’?” 

“One has to wonder,” Gold said in that horrible calculating voice that she hated. “If you did plan this. If you wanted this to happen.” 

Belle bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. “Those are two different questions,” She answered tightly. “I did not plan this. And I did want this to happen. So did you.”

“And why’s that?” Gold growled at her. “To get more money? Because I assure you, this changes nothing. Our deal is still in effect, you will get the set amount we agreed to and not a penny more.”

Belle stared at him. “You think that’s what this is?” She said incredulously. “That I’m just after you for your money? After all the time we’ve spent together, you think I would seduce you for a cash reward?” 

“There’s no other reason you would,” Gold said in a nasty voice. Without looking back, he turned on his heel and exited the room, disappearing down the hallway. 

Furious, Belle grabbed a teacup from the breakfast tray and stormed after him. She took aim and flung it—the teacup hit him squarely on the back of the head and clattered to the floor. 

“Unless I was in love with you, you idiot!” She bellowed at his shocked expression before entering her room and slamming the door behind her. 

****

She had thrown a teacup at him. His former secretary had thrown a teacup at his head. He now had an egg-shaped bruise somewhere on the back of his skull and a very sore temper. Shutting himself in his office, he contemplated opening his private stash of Johnnie Walker, though it wasn’t even noon.

How had this even happened? Moments before, he’d woken up almost happy. There was something deeply right about awakening with Belle curled up in his arms. Something that made his heart warm and his skin tingle. Seeing her wearing his shirt and looking through his photographs put another fierce possessiveness in him, as if she should be doing this all the time. It was unfamiliar and it had scared him, so he’d tried to back off. Not that she had put up with that…

Belle had said that she was in love with him. But of course, she’d thrown a teacup at him while saying it—did that still count? If she really was ‘trying to learn the monster’s weaknesses’, surely she wouldn’t have said it that way, in a passion of temper. If she wanted more money from him, throwing china was not the cleverest way to do so. But…did that mean she did love him? Truly?

He felt his spirits lift at that thought and immediately hated himself for it. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her and suddenly he was filled with the horrifying regret that she wasn’t his for always, that their arrangement was temporary. 

Burying his face in his hands, he wondered what to do. 

****

More than anything, Belle wanted to call Ruby. She even got up the courage to see if Ruby was online, but to no avail. Ruby was clearly not interested in making up just yet. Nevertheless, Belle wanted to talk to someone. She picked up her phone and dialed Mary Margaret’s number. 

“Hello?” Mary Margaret answered immediately. 

“Hey, Mary Margaret, it’s me,” Belle cleared her throat. “I just wanted to—to call. Hear your voice. I miss you all so much.” 

“We miss you too!” Mary Margaret replied, sounding concerned. “Is everything all right?” 

“Yes,” Belle wiped her eyes. “Well—I’m not sure. It’s all…all so confusing.” 

She could almost hear Mary Margaret furrow her brow worriedly. “Are you homesick?” 

The question was almost surprising. No, she didn’t miss home—she missed Ruby, and the Nolans—but she loved Sidheag. She loved Loch Katrine. 

“Not anything out of the ordinary,” Belle finally replied. “It’s just—it’s just—”

“Just what?”

“Marriage is hard!” She burst out.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Belle knew how childish she sounded. Naturally, Mary Margaret couldn’t help but start laughing. 

“Ooh, now I see what this is about,” Mary Margaret giggled. “Sounds like you guys just had your first fight.” 

“Well—” Belle paused. “I guess—yeah, we did.” 

“Kiss and make up,” Mary Margaret advised. “You’re newly married. You have years to let the little things start fights. For now you should just enjoy yourselves.” 

Belle sighed. “It’s not that simple.” 

“Do you love him?” Mary Margaret asked. 

Belle swallowed. “Y-yes,” She stammered. “Yes, I do.”

“Does he love you?”

There it was. The fatal question. Belle thought of the time they’d spent together, the way he looked at her, their kiss at the well..and suddenly, she knew the answer.

“Yes,” She said. “He does.”

“Then it is just that simple,” Mary Margaret replied and Belle could almost hear the teasing smile in her voice. 

Everything within Belle wanted to argue, to tell Mary Margaret that it could not be that simple, that there were several factors she did not know about that changed everything. But the more her friend’s words sank in, the more Belle realized their truth. It was that simple. She loved him. She knew he loved her, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The rest was detail. 

Feeling a surge of happiness, she threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and ran out of her room, suddenly desperate to see him. She nearly crashed into Mrs. Potts, who was carrying a load of laundry. 

“Do you know where Angus is?” Belle asked in a rush. 

“He’s in the foyer, said something about going for a walk,” Mrs. Potts replied, blinking at Belle’s excitement. 

“I’ll go find him,” She said determinedly. Without a backwards glance she dashed towards the foyer, ready to explode out the door and tell her husband that she loved him, preferably without breaking more of his china. 

Sure enough, there he was, putting on his coat and looking downcast. Taking a deep breath, she called out, “Angus!” 

He paused and looked at her. Licking her lips, she neared him, her stomach fluttering nervously. 

“I wanted to—” She started to say and flushed. Gold stared at her—it was not her imagination, there was the barest trace of hope in his eyes. Smiling, she took his hand. “I wanted to tell you—”

There was a knock at the door. The two froze at the sound. Unwillingly, Gold turned away from her and twisted the knob open. 

The door opened to reveal Garrett Gaston.


	12. The New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be updating the final chapter of A Wonderful Carol. But I couldn’t resist bribing/gifting you guys with another chapter of Loch Katrine. My thanks for nominating me for the Espenson Awards!

Belle stared in shock at the figure of her ex-fiancée. Garrett did not look well—she couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and how he clenched his fists. Her mind didn’t seem to be processing correctly—what on earth was he doing in Scotland?

“Garrett?” She whispered, trying to force her mind to acknowledge what her senses revealed. Gold stiffened at the name of her ex-fiancée, his features hardening. 

“Garrett Gaston,” Gold’s voice was icy. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I’m here to see Belle,” Garrett announced. “Privately.” 

The tension in the air was palpable and Gold looked ready to start beating him across the head with his cane. Belle quickly stepped in before he gave in to temptation. 

“Garrett, what are you doing here?” She wanted to know. “And how did you even know I was here?”

“I told you,” Garrett retorted, his eyes flashing on Gold, who was gripping his cane tightly. “I here to see you privately.” 

Belle let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Gold. “Angus—could you—?” She faltered at his steely glare. 

“Certainly,” He said coldly. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on such a joyful reunion.” He strode out of the foyer like a cold wind, and Belle shivered as he left. She wanted to scream—Garrett showing up could not have happened at a worse time. 

Garrett shifted impatiently. “Can we sit down?”

Belle exhaled loudly. As much as she wanted to slam the door in his face, she had a feeling that that would not settle matters. She gestured for him to follow her impatiently and they went to the parlor. 

Mrs. Potts was ready and waiting. “Shall I serve tea, ma’am?” She asked formally. 

Belle blew out her cheeks. “I guess,” She said tersely. Mrs. Potts bustled away. Garrett snorted. 

“Quite the life upgrade,” He remarked snappishly. “Servants. A mansion.” 

Belle frowned at him. “You haven’t answered my question,” She told him shortly. “What are you doing here? And how did you even—” 

“Ruby,” Garrett interrupted me. “She told me you were here. She told me you married your boss for money.” 

Her mouth fell open in shock. Before she could stagger an answer, Mrs. Potts interrupted, coming in with the tea things, setting the tray before them. Belle’s lips thinned as Mrs. Potts removed each dish and teacup before finally exiting. 

“I wish Ruby hadn’t done that,” Belle said tightly. “I trusted her to keep my situation a secret.” Her head whipped around at Garrett, who was calmly pouring himself a cup. “That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

“I thought that was obvious,” Garrett said arrogantly. “I came to get you. To bring you home.” 

There was a cold pause as Belle stared at him, attempting to gauge whether or not he was serious. She ground her teeth together.

“Garrett, we’re over,” She snapped at him. “I dumped you, remember? When I found out you were cheating on me with some—” She bit back an insult. 

“It’s not like that,” Garrett ran his fingers through his dark hair agitatedly. “You blew that way over proportion. I always intended on marrying you, that thing with Sylvia didn’t mean anything.”

“Oh no,” Belle shook her head fiercely. “You are not pulling that ‘it didn’t mean anything’ crap. We were engaged for two years—that’s what I’d call a serious commitment. The fact that Angus Gold and I have been married for two months in a civil arrangement and he’s still been more faithful to me than you have shows me exactly the type of man I should be marrying.” It was probably best not to mention last night to Garrett or the fact that what she and Gold shared was far more than a civil arrangement. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Garrett retorted. “You and I belong together. I know it, Ruby knows it, your dad knows it—”

“What does my father have to do with anything?” Belle threw up her hands in indignation. “Is it so hard to believe that this was my choice? That I’m not sorry for it?” 

“Yes, it is,” Garrett growled. “Belle, I love you. I want to share my life with you. That thing with Sylvia wasn’t important, it was just—cold feet, I don’t know. Besides, Ruby said this thing with your boss was temporary, but you were having second thoughts. Let it be temporary. Come back home with me and let’s start over.”

Belle opened her mouth to argue further but Garrett interrupted.

“You can’t possibly think that out of all the women on earth, Gold would choose you,” He said shortly. “This deal was his idea, right? He doesn’t have any feelings for you. You’re hot, young, you needed money, that’s what was desirable about you. Stop letting your naïveté ruin your life.” 

A sliver of doubt shaded Belle’s thoughts. For all of her hope, all of her optimism with Mary Margaret—suppose Gold didn’t love her. And even if he did, who was to say he would ever admit it? His pride and stubbornness were just as much a part of him as anything else. Swallowing, Belle looked down at her hands. 

“I thought so,” Garrett’s voice was smug. “Just forget about it, Belle. If you need me to wait until the deal’s up, then I’ll wait. But after—”

“You need to leave,” Belle said sharply. “I’ve heard enough. Just—just go, okay?” She stood up, showing him to the door. 

Garrett followed, his face black and resolute. “Fine,” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m staying at the Stronachlachar Lodge. Room 202. I’ll be waiting.” He exited the parlor, heading towards the front door. Belle watched him leave, feeling sick. 

XXXX

Belle didn’t see Gold for the rest of the day—nor did she say him the following day. She knew he’d hidden away, in his office, but she hadn’t worked up the nerve to confront him once more. He’d been so angry when Garrett showed up—despite her desire to share her feelings, she worried that he wouldn’t believe her, would only think she was trying to get on his good side for more money. He avoided her at every meal and it hurt. 

The next time she saw him was on Saturday—the day Bae came over. Gold never once looked her in the eye, but at the very least, he was cheerful to have his son with him. Despite the awkwardness, it brought Belle happiness to see the delight and love in her husband’s eyes. 

Bae himself was very willing to let Belle into his heart. He greeted her with a tight hug and a teasing grin. 

“I was hoping we could go horse-back riding today,” He said eagerly. “What do you think, Dad?” 

“Oh, I think I’ll pass,” Gold said wryly, tapping his lame leg. “But you ought to enjoy yourself. I’ll watch.” 

“What about you, Belle?” Bae asked. 

“I’ve actually never been,” She said honestly. “So I guess I’ll sit out too. I’d love to watch you, though.” She felt Gold glance at her quickly. 

“If you’ve never been, I’ll teach you,” Bae announced. “It’ll be fun! Please, Belle?” 

She hesitated. She’d hoped that while watching Bae ride, she might get a chance to talk to Gold, but refusing Bae for her own personal reasons seemed petty. 

“All right then,” Belle said agreeably. “I’ll go get changed and meet you at the barns.”

XXXX

Sidheag did not have an extensive stables, but Gold got a little income from tourists who wanted rides around the lake. He rarely rode—it wasn’t good for his leg—and he’d thought multiple times of selling it. But there was something about the stables he liked, perhaps the spirit of the horses, the comforting smell. 

He was never more grateful for not going through with it as he watched his son lead Belle around the stables, chatting merrily. It was hard not to stare at his ‘wife’, wearing tight, cream-colored breeches and long black equestrian boots. It brought back very pleasant and very distracting memories. 

Not to mention how annoying and how wonderful it was to see Bae and Belle get on so well. 

It was a drizzly day, so they opted to ride in the indoor arena. Belle looked sweetly nervous astride a large thoroughbred named Duncan McCloud. Bae was laughing, gently encouraging her to walk, giving her advice on where to place her heels. Gold smiled when she stuck her tongue out at Bae for laughing at how she arched her back. 

This was right, he thought to himself. This was how it should be. 

Belle had said she loved him. But she hadn’t spoken to him since her ex-fiancee’s visit yesterday—not that he had allowed her the opportunity. A coward to the end, he didn’t want to see the look in her eyes, comparing Gaston’s youth and vigor to his own age and weakness. 

Snapping out of his daze, he realized Belle had dismounted, and was heading towards him, leading Duncan. She smiled at him shyly. 

“Bae wanted to try jumping,” She told him. “How long has he been taking lessons?” 

Gold glanced at his son, who was nudging his own mount, a temperamental but beautiful horse named Macbeth, into a canter. “Five or six years?” Gold considered. “Any lessons he wanted to take, all he had to do was write me a letter and I’d pay for them.” 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Belle smiled. She petted Duncan’s nose affectionately. “I wouldn’t mind taking lessons. It’s a lot of fun.”

“I’ll see that it’s done,” He heard himself say and he was rewarded with another bright smile from Belle. Coughing, he looked away from her.

“I’m sorry about Garrett,” She said pointblank. “I didn’t know he was coming here, truly.” Duncan blew out, spraying Gold with horse spit and bad breath. 

Gold wiped his face. “What did he want?” He asked carefully. 

“He wanted to take me home,” Belle fidgeted with the lead rope. “To start over. Ruby ratted me out, she told Garrett about our deal. So now he’s at an inn nearby waiting…”

“Waiting for the deal to run out,” Gold finished for her and she glanced up at him guiltily. 

“I don’t want him here,” She said firmly. “I don’t want to go.” 

Gold inhaled sharply. “You don’t?” 

Belle bit her lip and his chest constricted. “N-no, I don’t,” She stammered. “I love it here. I love…I love being here. With you. I-I don’t want it to end.” She looked up at him bravely, meeting his eyes. 

He stared at her, trying to get his thoughts straight. A part of him screamed that it was a trick, it was a lie, that as soon as he was vulnerable with her, she would hurt him. But another part longed for it to be true. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He loved her here. He loved her here with him and he didn’t want their deal to end. 

“I—” Gold cleared his throat. “Are you saying you’d like to renegotiate the terms of our original deal?” 

Belle looked at him for a long time before her lips quirked up in a smile. “Yes, I am,” She purred a little. “And I’d like to set a meeting to discuss those terms. Tonight. In your bedroom.” She took his hand, caressing his fingers with his thumb. She bit her lip and he was sorely tempted to kiss her there, no matter that Bae, still astride his horse, was watching them like a hawk. 

A slow smile spread across his face. “I think that can be arranged,” He said in a low growl, pulling her as close as she could get, despite the gate between them. She giggled, her eyes brightening, and suddenly, Gold didn’t care that his son was watching, probably sniggering. He cradled her face in his palm and she leaned towards him—

Duncan knickered loudly, butting Gold in the face. Belle’s giggles became squeals of laughter as Gold situated himself, giving the horse a dirty look. 

“Poor Duncan, I think he’s jealous,” Belle crooned, stroking his nose, and the affronted horse relaxed. Gold continued to glare at the beast, fantasies of glue processing running through his mind. 

“Damned creature,” Gold muttered and Belle giggled again, probably coming to the conclusion that her husband was jealous as well. She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek.

“Tonight then,” Belle said in a low voice, and he responded by brushing his lips against her palm. She shivered in delight but before Gold could attempt to continue, Bae trotted over. 

“I’m done jumping,” Bae looked down at them grinning. “What’s happening tonight?”

“None of your concern,” Gold said gruffly and Bae snickered.

XXXX

Gold lay in his bed, a book on his lap, eyes on the page, but not reading one word. He didn’t want to hope, didn’t want to dare to hope, but he couldn’t seem to channel his usual concentration. He nearly jumped a mile when he heard a soft knock at the door. 

The door opened and Belle softly padded in, clad in a short, blue silk robe. She smiled at him, glancing at the book. 

“What are you reading?” She asked curiously. 

He handed it to her, unable to resist a smirk. She turned over her own dog-eared copy of “Pride and Prejudice”. 

“Thought so,” Belle smirked back. “What part are you at?” 

“Darcy’s showing Elizabeth around Pemberley,” Gold responded. His eyes never left hers as she took a seat on his bed. 

“One of my favorite parts,” She said softly, fiddling with the sleeve of her robe. He wondered what she was wearing underneath. A nightshirt? One of his shirts? One of those lovely garments her friend had forced her to pack? Nothing? The possibilities were endless. 

“What do you think of the book?” Belle asked him and he tried to return to rational thought. 

“Not what I expected,” Gold admitted. “I suppose…I share certain amount of empathy for the Darcy character.”

Belle’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh?” 

“Oh, you know,” He smiled at her. “Insufferable fool, angry at the world, protective of his family and friends, has everything in his life in order…until he meets one girl, who cocks it all up for him.” 

Belle’s grin grew broader. He raised a trembling hand to her cheek, gently stroking and she exhaled softly, closing her eyes.

“Belle,” Gold started to say and she edged nearer. “I just…” He trailed off as she leaned towards him, offering. He kissed her gently, her lips as soft as petals, and watched in fascination as her eyes darkened. She joined him fully on the bed. 

“About our deal,” Belle whispered. “I wanted to renegotiate for an extension.” 

“Really,” Gold said feverishly as she straddled his lap, removing her robe. Underneath she wore a pale blue silk negligee, lined with black lace. “What did you have in mind?” He murmured against her soft skin, letting his lips trail down her collarbone. His tongue found the lace edgings, and he alternated licking and nipping, palming her breasts through the fabric. 

Her fingers slid under his shirt, stroking all his ribs. “Longer than six months…” She breathed, crying out softly when he his mouth found her breast, laving her nipple with his tongue. 

“How much longer?” Gold asked, one hand entwining in her curls, the other holding her breast as he licked and sucked. “A year? Five years?” 

“L-longer!” Belle moaned, his fingers slipping between her thighs. Gold shuddered when he felt how moist she was, sliding his index and middle finger between her thighs, seeking her out. She began to ride his fingers, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

He pulled his fingers out of her, watching her hotly as he licked the moisture from his fingers. Belle attacked his belt, pulling down his trousers, rubbing herself against his aching cock. He groaned in pleasure when she ground against him, desperate for more contact. The friction between them almost more than he could bear. She shifted, allowing him the mobility to kick off his pants and out of his boxers. 

“Twenty years?” Gold hissed into her ear, nipping her earlobe. “Thirty?” Belle straddled him again, meeting his mouth for another melting, consuming kiss. Her hand found his cock and guided it to her entrance, letting herself ease onto him. 

“Longer,” She moaned, moving against him, her rhythm artless and erratic. His fingers splayed across her backside, gently pinching. She keened, arching into him, rocking against him faster now. Heat boiled in Gold’s veins and his hips jerked to meet her every movement, his head knocking against the headboard. 

He was close, so desperately and gloriously close, but he wanted her to burn along with him. He let his fingers stray back to their original place, rubbing her clit as she rode him, and Belle cried out sharply, closing her eyes as her climax took her. Her inner walls fluttered around him and he followed her over the precipice, his own cry of release hoarse and throaty. 

Boneless, he closed his eyes as Belle sank into him, leaning her head against his chest. She didn’t seem inclined to move from her place on top of him, and damned if he was going to complain.

“I was thinking,” She whispered, panting a little from the exertions. “More like fifty years. And then we can renegotiate.” 

“In fifty years, I’ll be a hundred,” Gold mumbled against her throat and Belle gave a tired giggle. He turned over so they were on their sides, his arms still wrapped around her. 

“I’ll be in my late seventies,” She yawned, snuggling into him. “A fair deal. I can look for other prospects if the deal doesn’t suit you anymore.” 

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Sounds fair to me, my love.” It was the closest he’d come to admitting his feelings for her and she tensed a little in his arms. He paused for an instant, his heart skipping a beat as he waited for her to respond to the endearment, but she merely tilted her face up towards his. 

“Good,” Belle said softly. “Garrett will have a long wait then.” She made a face when she spoke his name and he couldn’t help but laugh again, kissing her lightly on the lips. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose, a strangely sweet quirk that he could only ever attribute to her. With a contented sigh, he flicked his nightstand’s lamp off and drifted off to sleep. 

XXXX

Belle awoke alone. 

Sleepily, she reached out for Gold, but found she was groping at nothingness. Remembering how unpleasant her first morning with Gold was, she jerked up, scrambling to flick the light on. 

Before she could panic that his feelings had changed, the door opened and he came in, holding a tea tray. She narrowed her eyes slightly, recalling a similar scene, but he smiled at her warmly, joining her on the bed. 

“Breakfast in bed?” He offered, and Belle wondered if this was as close to an apology as she would get from him. 

“All right,” Belle said warily, examining the tray. There was a fruit salad, cinnamon scones, a pot of tea, and a mushroom omelet. The scones looked particularly decadent and she wondered if he was sucking up to her. 

“These look lovely,” She remarked and he smirked at her, picking a scone up and biting into it, slowly chewing and swallowing. She smiled back at him, realizing this was his way of joining her for breakfast. As thanks, she leaned towards him and kissed his lips, giggling a little as she wiped a bit of icing from the corner of his mouth. He deepened the kiss, letting his fingers linger in her tangled hair and she broke away, biting her lips and grinning.

“You brought a newspaper,” Belle commented in approval. “For you or for me?” She picked it up, unfolding it. 

“For us,” Gold said quietly and she beamed at him happily. She poured herself a cup of tea, idly flipping through the newspaper. Her eyes widened.

“Something wrong?” He asked, noticing her reaction. 

Wordlessly, she gave him the newspaper. There was a photo of her, dancing with Killian Jones. The headline of the gossip section read: 

Belle French—‘Gold’-Digger


	13. Idealism

There was a cold silence as Gold took in the words on the newspaper. Belle felt strangely disconnected from herself as she stared at the headline. What made everything worse was the large picture of Killian Jones—Killian looked far too smug with himself and Belle looked far too pleased. They looked like they were having an affair.

“Oh my God,” Belle swallowed. 

“Regina,” Gold growled and she looked at him in alarm. 

“Her little pet,” Gold said flinging the newspaper aside. “Sidney Glass. A very resourceful man in the newspaper world. I’ve no doubt she put him up to this.” 

“But…but why?” Belle whispered. 

“To throw doubt on the validity of our marriage,” Gold replied, methodically pouring himself a cup of tea. “She wants Sidheag. She’s been a competitor of mine for nearly a decade and she knows of my attachment to this place…she would adore taking it from me, just to prove that she could.” 

“But this—this—” Belle sputtered. “How could she have this published?! This is slander!”

“Well,” Gold said thoughtfully. “Actually, the word you’re looking for is libel—and technically, it’s not. You did marry me for my money.”

She flinched at the dry practicality of his words. “But that’s not why I’m sticking around,” She grumbled, leaning against the headboard distastefully. 

Gold gazed at her interestedly. “Does it bother you that much?”

Belle considered the question. “Well—it bothers me that she’s publicizing our business. But I guess…I wouldn’t change how we met. How we married.” 

He chuckled. “You wouldn’t have preferred a more traditional route? Me courting you properly for a time, a lengthy engagement, a more…elaborate wedding?”   
His tone was teasing but there was a glimmer of pleading in his eyes, as if he was worried that she was displeased in some way.

Belle smiled, leaning towards him, gracing his lips with a gentle kiss. “Not one bit,” She told him firmly. “I like how it happened. I like how…everything played out.” She wanted to say how I fell in love with you, but she changed her mind at the last minute.

Gold watched her bemused, running a finger down her cheek. “You are an odd creature,” He murmured and she shrugged, causing him to laugh again. 

The rest of their breakfast was pleasant, interspersed with light conversation, scones, and occasional kisses. Gold looked like he would’ve been more than happy to spend the day in bed, but regretfully commented that he would have to disappear into his office for a bit and get a few things taken care of. 

“But I’ll see you for lunch?” Belle asked hopefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Of course,” He assured her, his lips meeting hers. She gently tugged the ends of his hair, languidly enjoying the kiss. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” She murmured into his mouth and he groaned a little, hauling her towards him, letting her feel just how much she was affecting him. 

“I’m afraid so,” Gold said regretfully, breaking away from the kiss. “But come find me not a minute past noon.” He smirked at her and she shivered deliciously, wondering what he might have in mind. He gave her one last lingering kiss before turning away abruptly and walking out the door. 

****

Gold was on the phone when Belle quietly entered his office, a little past noon. He smiled at her briefly, beckoning her over to him as he continued his conversation. She looked particularly lovely in a butter yellow dress that barely hit her knees and he was suddenly eager to end the conversation—but the client on the phone would not stop bloody talking.

“Yes, I realize that,” He said impatiently, tensing a little as Belle seated herself on his lap, fingering his tie. “But our terms are non-negotiable.” 

“You’re late,” She murmured into his other ear, still playing with his tie. “Are you going to keep me waiting, Mr. Gold?” 

He shivered a little when her fingers grazed his neck. “Non-negotiable,” He repeated into the phone, trying to regain focus, even when Belle lightly nipped his ear, trailing her lips down his neck. “And I really don’t have time for your wheedling. I’m a busy man.” 

She giggled a little at that, shifting on his lap, and he bit his lip hard to keep from groaning. The aggravated look he gave his wife when she gently tugged a lock of his hair was a look that would have terrified most of his underlings—but she only gave another one of those dreadfully alluring chuckles. He supposed the whole effect of the glare was ruined by his own hand plunging into her curls, as he inclined his neck to give her better access. 

“Enough,” Gold snapped into the phone, unbearably aroused by his wife’s quiet laughter into his throat. “This is our final offer. Settle it amongst yourselves.” He hung up the phone with a decisive snap and gave Belle another glare. She blinked innocently. 

“You said to come find you not a minute past noon,” She pointed out, wriggling on his lap again. That was exactly what Gold had said, but he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to ‘scold’ his wife for anything. 

“You are in trouble,” He growled into her ear. Being careful to lean on his good leg, he lifted her slight form onto his desk, inhaling the scent of her neck. She was wearing some kind of rose perfume. 

“Am I?” Belle asked archly, using his tie as a leash to pull him down to her mouth. 

Gold kissed her fiercely, tilting her head back and letting his mouth completely plunder her. She had a curiously sweet taste in her mouth, almost like honey, but with the barest hint of spice. Whatever the flavor, he was determined to memorize it, shuddering deeply as she moaned into his mouth. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and Gold knew exactly what he wanted to do. He broke away from her perfect mouth to let his hands slide up the cream-colored buttons at the front of her dress, slowly unbuttoning. 

Belle paused, her eyes widening. “Here?!” She squawked. 

He smirked back at her. “Oh, I think so,” He purred, bending further to taste the planes of her collarbone. 

“The door’s wide open,” Belle hissed at him, biting back a little sighing moan as he hand grasped her breast. “Anyone could—”

“Not my problem,” Gold snickered, letting his other hand stroke down her pink cheek, feeling its warmth. Perhaps next time she’d learn to shut the door behind her, or not disturb his phone calls, preferably the former. But at that moment, he didn’t care if everyone of the staff ogled them. He was going to take her, right here on his ebony desk. 

“Angus—” Belle gasped when his mouth fell on her breasts, impatiently pushing aside the lacy fabric of her bra. He’d admired her pretty dress when she first entered, but now it was a dreadful barrier, barring him from every tantalizing bit of skin. He managed to find her nipple, letting his teeth graze against it gently before sucking hard. Belle yowled like a cat, her legs pulling him tighter towards her, kneading his lower back. His hands slid up and down her thighs, pushing away her skirt. He half-wondered if he had time to completely strip her bare, but decided their need was much to great.

“Mmm,” Gold breathed against her skin and Belle leaned back onto his desk, sending pens and a stapler careening off the desk. “My wife.” 

Her eyes sparkled at the endearment, pulling him further on top of her. She unwound her legs from him briefly, allowing him to gently slide her lace panties down her slick thighs. She tasted salty-sweet, her moans coming out quick and breathless as he experimentally slid a finger between her folds. 

“Angus!” Belle’s voice was almost shrill, scrabbling against his suit coat. Impatiently, he flung it off, and to his delight, his lovely wife ripped his shirt open.   
The almost feral glint in her eyes was far too much for him to bear, he needed her right now.

He was practically on top of her and his bad leg was killing him. He rather hoped the servants were watching, as he hastily unzipped his pants, returning to her breasts like a lifeline. He wanted them to see that Belle was his, she was the mistress of Sidheag, and she would always, always be here…

Belle’s cries rang through Sidheag sharp and keening, and Mrs. Potts made sure to keep the flock of curious servants away from Mr. Gold’s office.

****

“Mrs. Gold?” 

Belle glanced up from her book, smiling slightly at the truth of her new name. “What is it?” She asked cheerfully.

Mrs. Potts looked a little nervous, as was her habit. “Ma’am, there’s a woman here to see you. I told her it was your reading hour and you didn’t like being disturbed, but she was rather insistent.” 

Belle smiled again, feeling amused that Mrs. Potts had decided that she had an undisturbed ‘reading hour’. 

“Go ahead and send her in,” Belle replied politely. “And you don’t have to worry about disturbing me, Mrs. Potts.” 

“Sidheag’s mistress should be entitled to her solitude,” Mrs. Potts said firmly, briskly exiting the parlor. Belle chuckled in spite of herself. 

Sidheag’s mistress. She rather liked the sound of that. As the reality of their marriage sank in, it warmed her heart to realize she would spend the rest of her life here. She hadn’t realized it at first, but Sidheag had quickly entwined itself around her heart. She was as much in love with it as she was with Angus. 

The parlor door opened and Belle’s mouth dropped open. Ruby hesitantly walked in, looking deeply apprehensive. 

“Ruby,” Belle stood, dumbstruck. “What—what are you doing here?” 

Ruby bit her lip in agitation. “It…it was Archie’s idea,” She swallowed. “To come and visit. I had a lot of vacation time stored up, so…I just needed to talk to you face to face.” 

Belle’s stomach lurched. She twisted her fingers together, looking at her friend warily. “Would you like to sit down?” She asked finally. “I can call for some tea.”

“I’m good,” Ruby replied, gingerly taking a seat. She glanced around the room appreciatively. “This is…this is a nice place. It looks kind of like a castle.” 

Belle nodded, unsure of how to respond. 

“And you’re…well-suited for this, I guess,” Ruby continued, playing with the ends of her tasseled scarf. 

Belle shrugged awkwardly, taking a sip of tea to give her something to do. 

“How’s Mr. Gold?” Ruby coughed and Belle tensed slightly. 

“He’s good,” She responded cautiously. “We’ve…had a lot going on, so he’s got a lot of work to do today.” 

Ruby nodded uncomfortably. There was a long pause until finally, she burst out—

“Look, I’m sorry for all the things I said,” Her eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t mean it. You’re smart, you’ve always had a good intuition, and I should trust your decisions more often. I just—I didn’t want you to stay in Scotland because I hate Mr. Gold and I hate the idea of you being so far away. I’m just—I’m sorry, okay?” 

Belle took a deep breath. “Why did you tell Garrett that I married Angus for his money?” Her brow furrowed as she tried to keep a handle on her anger. “It just caused a bunch of unnecessary drama, and now Garrett’s here at Loch Katrine, waiting for me to apparently come to my senses.” 

“I—I shouldn’t have,” Ruby said miserably, staring at her hands. “I didn’t mean to. After our first fight, I got so angry, I called him up and chewed him out and the whole story just came spilling out. I had no idea he would come all the way here just to make things difficult for you. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” 

Belle closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. She was still annoyed with Ruby—Ruby always let her emotions fly off the handle without proper censure—but her best friend was always quick to apologize when she knew she was wrong. They’d been friends for too long for Belle to hold a grudge, especially from so far away. 

“It’s okay,” Belle said quietly. “I’m sorry for not handling our fight properly. I don’t like being far away from you either—but—this place…it’s home, now.” She reached across the coffee table to take Ruby’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

Ruby slowly looked up. “And Mr. Gold?” She asked tentatively. “You’re seriously—in love with him?” 

Belle felt her cheeks warm as she nodded. “Yeah,” She let out a half-laugh. “I didn’t expect it—certainly didn’t plan it. But yeah, I do…love him. And we’re making this marriage a real one. We…agreed, last night.” 

Ruby arched a dark eyebrow and Belle blushed again, knowing that her best friend knew exactly what she meant. She only hoped that Ruby wouldn’t ask what he was like in bed…

“Well,” Ruby said resignedly. “I guess that settles that.” She looked rather gloomy and Belle offered her another smile, squeezing her hand again. 

“So, it was Archie’s idea to come here?” Belle asked curiously. “Did you tell him we were fighting?” 

“It…may have come up,” Ruby coughed. “And it was a good idea. He was right—this wasn’t worth losing a friendship over.” Her expression softened as she spoke of Archie and Belle wondered if her friend’s feelings had changed…or perhaps stopped being denied. 

“Where are you staying?” Belle asked in a business-like tone.

“At that bed and breakfast with the unpronounceable name,” Ruby snorted. 

Belle laughed. “Well, not anymore you’re not. You’ll stay with us, in one of the guest rooms. For however long you stay.” 

Ruby grinned. “I wasn’t plan on being here super long…but I’d love it if you showed me around. I’ve never been to Scotland.” 

“I’d love that,” Belle said happily.

****

There was a soft knock at the door and Gold glanced up from the mountain of paperwork he was currently wading through. “Yes?” 

Belle entered, looking hopeful and tentatively happy. Memories of their lovely lunch swam through the office and he beamed at her mischievously. He stood and went to her, using the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and kiss her sweetly. 

“Mmm,” He murmured against her mouth. “Feels like forever since I last saw you.”

Belle chuckled quietly, her lips warm and welcoming. “Forever? I thought we had a lovely lunch several hours ago…” Her smile was positively wicked and he tugged a lock of her hair, smirking as he did so. 

“Far too long,” Gold said decisively, their lips meeting once more. She sighed contentedly into his mouth and he quickly decided that the mountain of paperwork was more like a speed bump than anything else, and it was far more important to kiss his wife and reacquaint himself with the softness of her hair. 

“Angus,” Belle breathed. “Ruby’s here.”

He stilled a little, disliking the idea that he would have to temporarily share Belle. “That’s a surprise,” He said finally, playing with a dark curl. 

“It’s all right if she stays here, isn’t it?” She looked up at him pleadingly, and really, how could he argue? 

“This is your home now,” Gold told her firmly. “You’re entitled to invite whomever you like. You don’t have to ask me for permission.” 

She smiled at him, dimpling prettily. “Married couples discuss things with each other,” She retorted back, playfully tugging some of his own hair. “They don’t drop visitors on each others’ laps.” 

He replied by kissing her again, finding any moment not kissing his lovely wife a waste of time. He let his lips trail down to her neck, testing how far she’d let him take this. 

Belle gently stopped him for a moment, but did not step out of his arms. “Could I ask you something?” 

“What is it?” Gold traced a finger down her cheek. 

“Why does Regina hate you so much?” Her brow furrowed. “Why is she so determined to get Sidheag? Is she that spiteful a person?” 

Gold exhaled slowly. “Regina and I have a long history with each other,” His mouth twisted a little. “Further complicated that I was once…involved with her mother, and it did not end well.” 

Belle froze in his arms and he continued to gently stroke her cheek, trying to temper the new information. “I—I see,” She stammered, and he was delighted to detect a little jealousy in her expression. 

“Does that bother you?” He wanted to know, suppressing a smile. 

“Of course not,” Belle denied, but her expression told differently. “But that’s it? She’s bitter because your relationship with her mother didn’t work out well?” 

Gold considered. “Cora and I were rather serious about each other,” He stated presently. “We talked about merging companies, moving in together. I thought…I foolishly thought I was in love with her. But it became quickly apparent that Cora was more interested in accumulating more power than sharing a life with me.” 

Belle’s eyes were sympathetic. “I’m sorry,” She said softly and he smiled vaguely. 

“I know better now,” He assured her. “I don’t hold much stock in idealism anymore.” 

She stiffened a little in his arms, slowly looking up at him. “Is…” She hesitated. “Do you consider love idealism?” 

There was a loaded question. Gold knew there was no way he could answer that without upsetting her. If he lied, she would know. If he told the truth, she wouldn’t like the answer. 

So he replied with a plea. “Belle,” He said desperately. “Can’t two people be happy together leaving that side out of it?” 

Her face clouded and he knew she was unhappy. “Leaving…love out of it?” Belle’s fingers tightened on his lapels. 

There was no good reply to the question, at least not one that she’d like, so he buried his face in her hair instead, inhaling its scent. She let him hold her for a few moments longer before gently breaking away. 

“I’m going to check on Ruby,” She said quietly. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“All right,” He said tenderly, kissing her cheek. Belle meant so very much to him—why couldn’t she see that? Why did she have to bring love into it? It was just asking for disappointment. 

It was just asking for hurt.

****

Belle did not return to Angus’ room that night. She hoped he would assume it was because she wanted to spend time with Ruby, stay up late in the guestroom talking with her. There was a partial truth to that—it had been ages since she’d had a proper conversation with her best friend—but after their conversation that afternoon, being in the same room as him made her stomach clench. 

“Everything okay?” Ruby eyed her as Belle rested her chin on her knees. They were seated on the lovely queen-sized bed provided for Ruby. 

“Yeah…” Belle said quietly. “Everything’s…fine.”


	14. Enough

“So is Garrett still at that bed and breakfast?” Ruby huffed as they hiked up the hill. Belle had suggested a ramble up to Katrine’s well after lunch, knowing that her active friend would enjoy the fresh air. It was a misty day, certainly not perfect for walking, but the exercise made it very pleasant.

“As far as I know,” Belle gave a delicate shrug. “I made myself very clear. If he chooses to be stubborn, I can’t really help that.” 

Ruby eyed her friend carefully and sighed. “You’re not going to talk to him again, are you?” 

“No!” Belle said indignantly. “I mean—I won’t go see him. But I might, I don’t know, call him or something…” 

“Gimme a break, Belle,” Ruby griped, tripping on a branch. “You don’t owe him anything. You didn’t ask for him to come here—you didn’t even tell him you got married. That was my foot in mouth moment.” 

“You’re right,” Belle scuffed her foot anxiously. “I don’t know, we did date for five years. There’s a part of me that feels guilt for just leaving him hanging like that…” 

“You are the only person in the world who would feel guilt in this situation,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Five years of dating didn’t stop him from cheating on you. We don’t even know that whole story. Who knows if the leggy blonde was the only time? I’m telling you, Belle, let things be. Garrett will get it through his thick skull that he’s unwanted. Meanwhile, you’ve married a millionaire, you have a Scottish estate all to yourself—despite your choice of husband, you’ve got a lot of things going for you.” 

This time Belle rolled her eyes. “Ruby, I promise you’ll warm up to Angus once you get to know him,” She said firmly. 

“Ugh. Angus,” Ruby gave a theatric shudder and Belle playfully punched her shoulder. “So what’s so special about this well, anyway?”

“Well, it’s a part of the local folklore around here,” Belle replied, her shoes crunching the wet leaves. “It’s supposed to have magical properties with fertility and romance and what not.” 

“Fertility,” Ruby wrinkled. “What, do you know this from experience!”

“No!” Belle’s cheeks burned red and she slapped her friend on the arm. “And if you must know, it is where…we kissed for the first time.” They’d reached the top of the hill and Belle exhaled in satisfaction. There stood the well, looking proud and dignified in its age. Ruby raised a dark brow.

“Well, it is kinda nice,” She admitted, albeit begrudgingly. “Bet it looks really pretty in the summer. Aren’t those rose bushes? You should plan a picnic or something.” 

“Maybe,” Belle replied quietly. A picnic with Gold would be lovely—she could visualize it perfectly. She knew exactly what dress she’d wear, what she’d bring in the picnic basket, she knew Gold would be amiable to the idea…her stomach lurched uncomfortably.

“Can’t two people be happy together leaving that side out of it?”

“Leaving…love out of it?”

“Belle,” Ruby blinked at her, a little concerned. “You okay?”

She shook herself. “Yes. Just…zoned out a little.” She smiled a little too brightly at Ruby. Her friend didn’t look entirely convinced, but glanced at her watch. 

“We should get back,” Ruby stated. “I promised Archie I’d update him via Skype around this time.” 

Belle grinned. “That’s very considerate of you.”

 

“Well, it was his idea to come here,” Ruby avoided looking at her friend directly. “And I dunno…kinda miss the sound of his voice.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open. Ruby studiously kept looking away from her but did not recant the statement. Belle knew if she expressed excitement, Ruby would shy away, so she bit her tongue hard to keep from squealing. 

“Well, we better get back then,” She said in a slightly strangled voice. “We don’t want to keep Archie waiting.”

XXXX

It had drizzled a bit, so when Ruby firmly shut the door to the guest room so she could have her conversation with Archie in private, Belle retreated to her own closet to change. Someone—perhaps Mrs. Potts—had taken the liberty of moving the entirety of her wardrobe and possessions to Gold’s room, leaving her former space bare. She smiled at the sight of her dresses neatly hung next to Gold’s shirts, fingering the edge of a sleeve thoughtfully.

Belle heard the door open and her lips softened as she felt warm arms embrace her from behind. Gold kissed her cheek gently and she closed her eyes, leaning into him. 

“I missed you last night,” He murmured in her ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Belle said quietly. “I just wanted to spend some time with Ruby.”

Gold hummed his acknowledgment against her neck and she sighed a little.

“You didn’t waste much time,” She remarked. “Moving my things to your room.”

“Well,” He chuckled low in his throat. “You are my wife. Your place is here.”

Belle couldn’t help but smile at that, turning in his arms to face him. 

“I asked Ruby if she wanted to go out to dinner tonight, but she declined,” Belle told him, easily letting her hands card through his hair. “I think she’s worn out. So…I was thinking maybe you and I could go out for dinner. Just the two of us.” 

Gold hummed in acknowledgment. “There’s a restaurant that overlooks Loch Katrine. Why don’t we go there?”

“Good,” Belle replied, beaming a little as she pressed her lips to his. She hummed a little into the kiss, shivering delightedly as his fingers tightened around her waist. Did it really matter? She wondered to herself, resting her head against his chest. Did it really matter if he didn’t believe in love? He cared about her. He wanted her as his wife. And even if he didn’t recognize it, Belle felt certain he loved her back. Surely…surely that was enough. 

XXXX

To everyone’s surprise, the skies cleared a bit, the sun making a sudden last-minute appearance to the day. Belle was delighted, enthusiastically suggesting they eat on the outdoor patio. Despite Gold’s dour prediction that it would rain the minute they sat down, the weather held. 

Gold ordered a bottle of wine with their dinner, remarking that they ought to toast to the final success of their business arrangement. Belle laughed at that, clinking her glass to his, squeezing his hand as she took a long sip of a red wine that was a bit too dry for her tastes. 

“Belle,” Gold asked, his expression suddenly serious and she glanced at him over her glass. “What do you think of…having a proper honeymoon?” 

She smirked a little. “I thought we’d started that already.” 

He chuckled, his eyes glinting, and he kissed the palm of her hand. “Touché, my dear. But I meant something along the lines of…going somewhere. Rome, perhaps or Greece…wherever you’d like.” 

Belle dimpled, taking a bite of her salmon. “What brought this on?” She wanted to know.

“Well, I certainly don’t want to waste that lovely bag your friends so helpfully packed for you,” Gold commented drolly and Belle reddened, remembering Ashley’s bridal shower gift. “And…now that our marriage is legitimate, I want you to have everything that comes with that. I cheated you out of a fancy wedding—”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I told you before,” She said firmly. “I don’t regret how this happened. My memories of our wedding day are good memories, not bad.” 

“Well, our wedding night might have had a better conclusion,” Gold retorted and Belle giggled, recalling the separate bedrooms. 

“Well, I won’t disagree with that,” She purred, her fingers idly fidgeting with his wedding ring. “And…I think a honeymoon trip does sound nice. I’d love to visit Greece…maybe in the summer. But not for too long, I wouldn’t want to be away from Sidheag that long.” 

Gold laughed. “Attached, are we?”

“Of course,” Belle returned. “It’s home.” 

His eyes warmed and her heart leapt a little. Without breaking their gaze, he lifted her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled. It meant something to him, that she loved his home as much as he did. It meant something to him for her to call it home. She loved making him smile that soft smile of his. She’d never seen it before they’d come here. 

“Belle? Is that you?”

She turned at the sound of her name and to her horror, saw Garrett sitting a few tables down. She glanced at her husband, whose expression became very cold. 

Before Belle could quite decide how to respond to Garrett, he stood from his chair and headed towards them. She forced a smile. 

“So, you two are getting dinner here too,” Garrett said a bit snidely, crossing his arms. “And this is the infamous Angus Gold. Heard a lot about you. Not very good things.” Belle winced, recalling the times she’d complained to her former fiancé about her boss. 

“Funny,” Gold said coolly. “I was going to say the same thing about you.”

“Garrett,” Belle said in a low voice, unable to look at him directly. “Garrett, please go back to your table. I’ll talk to you later. Now’s not a good time.”

“You know, I think it’s the perfect time,” Garrett remarked in a carrying voice. “Why shouldn’t the customers at this restaurant—hell, the entire world know the kind of person you are?” He flung down a copy of a newspaper on the table, clanking the dishes together. Belle closed her eyes at the sight of that hideous article, Regina’s handiwork. 

Gold carefully ignored the newspaper, choosing to stand. His expression spelled death but his voice was perfectly calm.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” He suggested politely, but Belle could see the veiled rage in his eyes. 

“I think I’ll let you know when I’m ready to leave,” Garrett balled up his fists. “And I’m not done talking to Belle yet.” 

“Garrett, now is not a good time,” Belle stood, trying to step between the two men, intent on avoiding a scene. “Look, I will call you later. Starting a fight right now isn’t—”

“Get out of the way, Belle,” Garrett snarled at her and when she didn’t immediately heed his wishes, he shoved her.

This turned out to be a fatal error on Garrett’s part. Immediately, Gold shoved him against one of the pillars near their table, his cane pressed firmly against Garrett’s throat. The surrounding people gasped but Gold was done with avoidance techniques. 

“You sniveling little weasel,” He hissed and Belle watched in horrified fascination. “Touch my wife again and I will break your neck.”

“Angus,” Belle pleaded, touching his shoulder. “He’s not worth it…”

“Your wife, huh?” Garrett gasped underneath Gold’s cane. “Some joke. She’s just a convenience to you. You don’t even know her. You definitely don’t love her.” 

His words halted Belle, who felt as though her stomach iced over. Gold did not respond to the accusation, did not refute it, did not answer it. He dropped his cane from Garrett’s neck and shoved him forward.

“Get out,” Gold growled. Garrett stalked away from them, casting one more look over his shoulder at Belle.

“He doesn’t love you,” He shouted as he exited. “No one will ever love you like I did!” Belle watched him disappear into the restaurant, presumably to leave. She hoped that meant he would leave Scotland. 

“Are you all right?” Gold’s brown eyes were filled with concern as he gently took her shoulder. “Do you need a glass of water?” 

“I’m…” Belle took a deep breath. She couldn’t seem to stop the cacophony of voices coursing through her mind.

He doesn’t love you.

Leaving…love out of it?

Can’t two people be happy together leaving that side out of it?

“I think I need some air,” Belle swallowed the lump in her throat, grabbing her coat. 

“We’re outside,” Gold pointed out. “Belle, what’s the matter?”

But Belle kept walking.

XXXX

Loch Katrine was beautiful at sunset. The gray mist provided a strange sort of atmosphere, reflecting the dying colors of the sun, making everything gold and silver. Belle walked along the shoreline, wrapping her arms around herself, as the night breeze made its welcome. She paused—to the east she could see the distant lights of Sidheag, even see them shining on the small waves. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Belle!”

She turned to see Gold striding up to her, struggling a little as he walked on the sand. 

“Belle, why did you walk away like that?” He asked her, his hand cradling her cheek. “I’m sorry for losing my temper with—him. Dove has the car ready in the restaurant lot, do you want to go back home?” His expression held nothing but tenderness and warmth towards her, the very kindness in his eyes making her want to break down and cry.

She did want to go back home. More than anything else in the world. 

“Angus,” Belle asked quietly, fingering his lapel. “Do you love me?”

He stilled a moment at her words. “What?”

She took a deep breath, mustering her courage, and stared up at him. “I can’t…pretend anymore. I can’t, Angus,” Her voice broke and he took her in his arms, brushing a dark curl from her eyes.

“Belle, what do you mean?” Gold asked, his voice pleading. “What we have—our life—it’s good, isn’t it? It’s—”

“I love you,” Belle interrupted and suddenly, his face looked horribly impassive. His fingers tightened around her shoulders and she swallowed hard. 

“I love you,” She repeated, her eyes filling. “I’ve loved you for—oh, I don’t know when it began. And I can’t—I can’t pretend anymore, Angus. Even if you don’t tell anyone else in the world, even if you never admit it again—please…do you love me?” 

Gold closed his eyes, touching his forehead to hers. “Belle,” He whispered. “I…I care for you. I want you to be my wife. Surely…surely that’s enough.”

She lifted her head away from him. “Is that your answer?” 

“Belle,” He cradled her face, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. “I—I can’t lie to you. I can’t tell you a sentiment just because you want to hear it. I can’t pretend to believe in something that I don’t…” 

Belle took a trembling breath. She carefully stepped out of his arms, heading up the beach. Dusk had fallen and the wind whipped around them bitterly. Loch Katrine watched in grave silence. 

“Belle,” Gold called to her desperately. 

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I can’t pretend either,” She said shakily. “Angus…the deal’s off. I think it’s time for me to leave Sidheag.”


	15. Chapter 15

Belle could hear the staff whispering in the hall as she packed her suitcase. Mrs. Potts was telling them to mind their own business and if they wanted to keep their jobs, that the kitchen had better be spotless. 

She turned her attention back to her packing, carefully wrapping her gold dress in tissue paper. It made her stomach turn to look at it—the dress she’d worn to the gala, before their first night together. Perhaps she could sell it when she returned home.

“Mrs. Gold?” Mrs. Potts tentatively stepped into the room. “Is there anything I can do for you, dear? A cup of tea perhaps?”

“No thank you,” Belle attempted a smile. “I’ll be all right.” 

“Oh, Mrs. Gold,” Mrs. Potts said sorrowfully. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but—we’re so dreadfully sorry that you’re leaving.”

"I’m sorry too,” Belle said quietly. “Thank you for all you’ve done, Mrs. Potts. I’ll never forget it.” She glanced out the door, hoping to see Angus lurking in the hallway, perhaps to see her off.

Perhaps to keep her from going.

“Mr. Gold is in his study,” Mrs. Potts twisted the edge of her apron agitatedly. “He doesn’t seem to want to be disturbed—but oh, Mrs. Gold, surely he’ll want to see you off!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Belle took a deep breath, pulling her suit case off the bed. “Could you arrange for the rest of my things to be sent to the States?”

Mrs. Potts nodded fretfully. Belle leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. Heels clacking against the hardwood, she started down the hallway. 

Sidheag was silent. She paused for a moment, seeing the hall that led into Gold’s study but could not bring herself to say goodbye. She could not look him in the eye. One moment of vulnerability from him and she’d throw all caution to the wind and stay despite his lack of love for her. 

Angus…why does it have to be this way?

“Mrs. Gold?”

Belle turned to see Chip, Mrs. Potts’ young son biting his lip. “Mrs. Gold, your car’s ready.” 

“Thank you,” Belle nodded towards him. “I’ll see myself out.”

****

“I don’t understand. What on earth happened?”

Belle sighed, looking out the airplane window. Ruby refused to break her intense stare, impatiently tapping on the armrest as Belle gathered her thoughts. 

“I thought you didn’t even want me there,” Belle intoned in a dull voice.

“That was before I came here!” Ruby retorted. “And saw…and saw how happy you were.”

“I was happy,” Belle said quietly, never breaking from her gaze towards the window. 

“Then what happened?” Ruby demanded. “You didn’t find him with a leggy blonde, did you?”

Belle flashed a look of irritation towards her. “Of course not.”

“Did he hit you?”

“Ruby!”

“You’re not giving me any answers!” Ruby said in frustration. “Yesterday you were madly in love with him, and now you’re leaving him! It doesn’t make sense!”

Belle turned towards her fully. “Ruby,” She said with quiet firmness. “Does Archie love you?”

Ruby’s face went tomato red. “W-what?”

“Does he love you?”

“I—well—why are you asking me?”

“Because,” Belle sat back in her seat. “I have no doubt that he does. And when he realizes it…he’ll tell you. Straight out. No nonsense about not believing in love or that it’s a fairytale emotion that isn’t real. He’ll tell you, expecting nothing in return, because it’s his nature to love.” 

Ruby stared at her, eyes wide. “Are you saying that Gold doesn’t love you?”

Belle didn’t answer.

“That’s bullshit! Anyone who walked into that house could tell he was nuts about you. Jesus, Belle, he broke his deal for you. Gold never breaks a deal—”

“He called it ‘renegotiating the deal’,” Belle closed her eyes. 

“That’s because he’s full of shit. He loves you, Belle. He just won’t admit it.”

“Well,” Belle sighed. “I wish that were enough.”

****

Trust Scotland to have inappropriate weather amid the circumstances. 

The first night they’d spent together, it had been a downpour and a storm. Hardly a romantic atmosphere. Now the day she left Sidheag, the day she left him, the sun was bright and shining, the weather just warm enough for a leisurely stroll. 

It made Gold sick. 

The servants were quiet, which was to be expected. He was in a frightful mood and though he could never be accused of firing someone simply for being in a bad temper, it was a wise decision to steer clear of him. Only Mrs. Potts dared disturb his solitude, buffering her visits with trays of tea and sandwiches. He felt her disapproval, knew she blamed him for Belle’s departure, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. 

He was where he belonged. Sidheag. He’d come hear to be closer to his son. And so he was. Despite Gail’s reluctance, they’d managed to overcome their past and their differences and now he was free to see his son.

Because of Belle.

Gold buried his face in his hands. Why wasn’t it enough for her? Enough that he cared about her, enough that he wanted her here? He could give her anything she wanted…a villa in Tuscany, designer clothes, diamonds, a yacht, a cruise around the world…but Belle had no use for his things. She wanted him, body and soul, and the fact of the matter terrified him. 

Love…romantic love, It was easy to pretend it was an idle emotion, something for the poets and songwriters to fawn about, but taken in reality… 

What was so offensive about the emotion anyway? Couldn’t he learn to live with her love? No, he couldn’t, she wanted him to say those words back…why couldn’t he lie? Men lied to women every day with those words, to get what they wanted. He hated himself for the thought; Belle was not a transaction, an object for him to keep and savor, she was a person, and she loved him…

There was a knock at the door and Gold hoarsely reminded the interloper that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed. There was a pause and to his irritation, the door opened. 

“Did you not hear—” He blinked. Bae approached the desk, eyeing his father quizzically.

“Did you forget I was coming over today?” He crossed his arms.

“I…must have,” Gold admitted, standing to embrace his son. “Forgive me, Bae…”

Bae accepted the hug as his due but looked around curiously. “Papa, where’s Belle?” 

Gold swallowed. “Belle…will not be joining us today.”

“Why’s that?” His son asked. “I thought she wanted to go riding with me again. She said she wanted to explore the loch by horseback.”

Gold sighed. “Come. Let’s get something to eat.” He took his son’s hand and began to lead him out of his study.

“Papa?” Bae questioned. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“No,” Gold said quietly. “I’m afraid I’m not.”

****

“I still don’t understand.”

Belle sighed. She was getting rather tired of explaining to Emma why she was moving back in with Mary Margaret and David. Unfortunately, Emma was completely deprived of the tact that Mary Margaret, despite her said curiosity, had allowed when Belle had shown up on their doorstep, bags in tow. 

“You said you loved him,” Emma said resentfully, fingering a stray thread on Belle’s sheets. 

“I do love him,” Belle sighed again. She returned to her suitcases, carefully putting her things away. She would begin house-hunting tomorrow—at least this dreadful mess had provided financial compensation.

A fine thing, she thought to herself bitterly. Money for love…I’m as good as a mistress.

Emma stuck out her lower lip. “It’s not fair,” She complained. “You said I could visit you, to see Mr. Gold’s castle! You said it’d be like a real fairytale—you said!”

“Well, Emma, sometimes life doesn’t turn out how you’d like,” Belle said in frustration, angrily brushing away tears. “I have to go—I need to start job-hunting as quickly as possible.” 

Emma was still pouting. “I don’t want to leave,” She scowled. Belle sighed in exasperation and pulled out her laptop. There was only one cure for Emma when she felt ornery.

“Here,” Belle said gently, going to a game website designed for kids. “You can play on my computer or read some of my books or do whatever you like. But I really have to go. I’m sorry you’re disappointed Emma—maybe someday we can all take a trip to Scotland together.” The lie hung in her throat. She could never return to Scotland.

Belle kissed Emma’s head gently, picked up her purse, and strode out the door.

****

Emma was angry.

She felt as though she’d been lied to, somehow. As if Belle’s entire marriage with the mysterious Mr. Gold had been a pretend of some kind and it rattled Emma to the core. Emma didn’t hold with ‘pretend’, not really. She’d gained the enviable ability to tell when she was being lied to—hence her knowledge that Santa Claus didn’t exist, that she would not be arrested if she walked to the park by herself, and that the Monster Spray her mother claimed was foolproof against the beasts under her bed was in fact a fallacy.

Marriage was supposed to be forever. Belle and Mr. Gold were supposed to live happily ever after, in a faraway castle that Emma could visit any time she liked, because Mr. Gold was rich and he liked her. Her mother had told Emma to leave Belle alone, that when Belle felt up to talking about it, she would—but that just wasn’t good enough for Emma Nolan.

She wanted to help.

Something pinged on Belle’s computer and Emma frowned, glancing at a notification. Belle was logged into Skype—her computer must do it automatically. Curious, she clicked the blue S to see who was IMing Belle.

BAENC13: Belle? Are you online?

Her mother would have grounded her for eternity if she knew what Emma was up to. Throwing caution to the wind, Emma decided to reply.

BELLABOOKS29: Who is this?

BAENC13: It’s me, Bae. 

Who on earth was Bae? Emma’s mouth twisted, considering confession. But how long could she pretend to be Belle anyway? What was the point? Emma needed information. 

BELLABOOKS29: This isn’t Belle. This is her friend Emma. I’m eleven years old, who are you?

There was a pause before they answered.

BAENC13: Oh.

Emma rolled her eyes and typed quickly.

BELLABOOKS29: Who are you? How do you know Belle?

Another pause and Emma watched the screen eagerly.

BAENC13: Belle married my dad. My name’s Bae, I’m 13.

Oh! Intrigue! Emma concentrated hard as she typed.

BELLABOOKS29: Do you know why she came back here?

BAENC13: No…I was hoping to ask her. I thought she was happy here. She made my dad really happy, I know that. But maybe she didn’t love him after all.

Emma bit her lip in agitation.

BELLABOOKS29: She DID love him!!! I saw them kiss! It was true love’s kiss! You don’t know ANYTHING!!!!

BAENC13: Then WHY did she leave?

Emma swallowed hard. She couldn’t come up with a satisfactory reason for this anomaly, because Belle had yet to give her a satisfactory reason. It was all so frustrating.

BELLABOOKS29: I don’t know. Grown-ups can be stupid sometimes. Maybe she didn’t think that he loved her. 

There was a long pause before Bae responded.

BAENC13: Maybe he never told her. Dad can be weird about stuff like that. He and my mom fought a lot when they were together and my mom once told me that during their divorce, he told her he’d never love again, because love makes people go mad.

Emma considered.

BELLABOOKS29: Belle wouldn't go mad. She’s a good person.

BAENC13: I just wish she hadn’t left. Dad’s miserable without her.

Emma ran her fingers through her long hair. She thought of the sadness in Belle’s expression, the tired resignation in her stance. Belle was barely holding it together. 

BELLABOOKS29: I think Belle misses Mr. Gold. I think she wishes she hadn’t left Sidheag. 

Emma sighed, tapping the edge of Belle’s Macbook in thought. Suddenly, inspiration struck.

BELLABOOKS29: HEY. WHAT IF WE HELPED.

BAENC13: How can we help?

BELLABOOKS29: Have you ever seen The Parent Trap???

BAENC13: Yeah. It’s a stupid movie.

BELLABOOKS29: IT IS NOT. WE COULD DO THAT. You and me! We could be Lindsey Lohan and get them back together!

Emma watched the screen eagerly. Bae’s response was slow.

BAENC13: How exactly would we do that? I’m in Scotland. You’re in the States.

BELLABOOKS29: In the movie, one parent was in England and the other was in America and they STILL got together. We could do it!

BAENC13: That’s just a movie though.

BELLABOOKS29: It’s probably inspired by a real thing that happened. All we have to do is make them come over here!

BAENC13: …how? My dad doesn’t want to go back to America. 

BELLABOOKS29: You have to MAKE him.

BAENC13: LOL. I can’t MAKE my dad do anything. 

Emma hummed a little. She smiled craftily and began to type.

BELLABOOKS29: I’ll go. I’ll go to Scotland. We’ll book a flight and I’ll sneak away. 

There was a very long pause before Bae responded. 

BAENC13: Your parents would let you do that?

Emma sighed in exasperation. 

BELLABOOKS29: OF COURSE NOT. You’d have to help me. 

BAENC13: How exactly would I do that?

BELLABOOKS29: Steal your dad’s credit card. Order a ticket online. Email me the confirmation. Presto!

BAENC13: PRESTO?! Are you crazy?

BELLABOOKS29: IT WOULD WORK! Belle follow me there, I know she would. And then once she’s there—we lock her in a room with Mr. Gold!

BAENC13: That’s insane. Your parents would kill you. MY parents would kill me. 

Emma’s eyebrow rose challengingly.

BELLABOOKS29: It’d be worth it. It’d be worth being grounded for life, and you know it. To bring Belle and Mr. Gold back together again. 

There was another very long pause. 

BAENC13: …okay. Let’s do it. We’ll pull a con together. Give me your real email address and delete this conversation. I’ll get that credit card and email you the tickets. You sure you can get to an airport on your own?

BELLABOOKS29: I’ll figure it out.

BAENC13: Okay. I’ll order a car to meet you at the airport. I’ll get you good seats and everything—first class. Just pretend you’re meeting your cousin in Scotland.

Emma beamed and clapped her hands. She hurriedly typed out her email address, deleted their Skype conversation, and signed out. Cheerfully, she skipped out the door and began to pack. 

****

Belle returned from her errands exhausted but satisfied. There several buildings in the corporate district looking for admins and receptionists—one in particular seemed very interested in her accreditation. She had a long list of administrative jobs under her belt and she felt confident that within the next few days, she’d receive plenty of call backs. 

The moment she entered the door, Mary Margaret cornered her. “Is Emma with you?!”

Belle blinked, taking in Mary Margaret’s stricken face. “What?”

“Emma? Is she with you? Did she go with you?!” Her voice was frantic, scared. Something curdled unpleasantly in Belle’s stomach.

“No, she isn’t,” Belle replied uneasily. “I’ve been out all day, job-hunting…why?”

“Oh my God,” Mary Margaret’s eyes filled with tears and she looked on the edge of breaking.

“What’s the matter?” Belle said sharply. “What’s happened? Where did she go?”

“We—we don’t know,” Tears began to fall down Mary Margaret’s cheeks. “David’s out looking for her, but she just—she just disappeared hours ago! We went to Ruby’s, called her school, called all of her school friends—no one’s seen her, Belle, she’s gone! What if—what if she’s been kidnapped?!”

Belle’s heart turned to ice. She forced every horror story out of her mind and took a deep breath. “We can’t lose our heads. We have to remain calm. Have you called the police?”

“David did, they’re looking too,” Mary Margaret was shaking violently. “Oh God, what if she’s hurt, what if some pervert’s got her, what if—”

“Where was the last place you saw her?” Belle interrupted, taking her friend’s shoulders.

“She—she was in her room, playing. She’s always making a mess of things, when I last looked, she’d overturned most of the drawers in her dresser for whatever reason. Then she yelled that she was going to her friend Anna’s house—Anna lives across the street—and I told her that was fine. But when I called for her a few hours later, Anna said she hadn’t come over at all! She just—she just disappeared!” Mary Margaret was beginning to get hysterical. “How could I do that? How could I just let her go across the street?! But she’s done it a hundred times, she—”

“Deep breaths,” Belle told her. “Let me grab some things, we’ll get in your car and go door to door. We’ll drive all night if we have to.” She strode towards her bedroom, hurriedly tearing off her blouse and sliding out of her pencil skirt, pulling on leggings and an oversized sweater. 

She was about to dart out the door to rejoin Mary Margaret when she noticed her computer sitting on her bed. 

Emma had been playing on it this morning. Belle’s brow furrowed. Slowly, she walked towards the computer and opened it—she noticed she had an unread message in her inbox.

An email. From Emma.

Now fully alarmed, Belle clicked the message and quickly read its contents.

Dear Belle,

Hi! By the time you read this, I’ll be gone, ha ha! I’m going to Scotland. If you want to stop me, too late! If it’s past 4:30PM, I’ve already boarded a one-way flight to Scotland!

Please tell my mom and dad for me so they don’t worry. See you abroad!

Love,

Emma

“What on earth?!” Belle cried out and at her shout, Mary Margaret came running in.

“What is it? Did you find her? Is she here?” She asked desperately. Belle pointed wordlessly to her computer. Mary Margaret quickly read, her face going completely blank. 

“I don’t…I don’t understand…”

“Did she take your credit card?” Belle demanded. “Could she have booked a flight on her own?”

Mary Margaret tore through her purse. “My credit card’s still here. I’ll call David!” She ran down the hall, apparently forgetting that her cell phone was still in her purse. Belle ran her fingers through her hair distractedly. 

She needed to call Angus.

She couldn’t call Angus.

Her hands shaking, she dug her cell phone out of her purse. She had not yet deleted his number. She stared at his name, trying not to lose her nerve. 

Taking a deep breath, Belle pressed SEND. Her heart hammering in her chest, she listened to the phone ring and nearly panicked when someone answered.

“Hello?”

It wasn’t Angus. Belle let out the breath she’d been holding. “May I speak with—with Angus Gold, please?”

“Belle, is that you?” She recognized Bae’s voice. “I’m so glad you called!”

“Oh, Bae,” Belle swallowed. “It’s…it’s nice to hear from you. I was—I was just trying to call your father…”

“I borrowed his phone.”

“Well—I just need to talk to him for a few minutes. It’s about the daughter of a friend of mine, Emma—he knows her, and well—” 

“Oh,” Bae said in a funny voice. “Well—I’m sure Emma’s okay…”

Belle stopped short. “Why do you say that?”

Bae didn’t answer, but she heard him start to pace nervously.

“Bae?” Belle’s voice rose dangerously. “What do you know about Emma’s little disappearing act? Did she talk to you about it?” She wasn’t quite sure how that was possible, considering they’d never met…

Bae coughed. “Um, see, I don’t really know per se—”

“Bae.”

“Okay, okay! It was Emma’s idea! She thought she could get you to come back to Scotland, so she had me buy her an airplane ticket, as an Unaccompanied Minor, so I did, and she’ll be here really late, but you don’t need to worry, ‘cause I ordered a car and everything to take her to Sidheag, and she can stay in one of the guest rooms until you get here and—”

“Bae,” Belle thundered. “You—you give that phone to your father this instant!”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that,” Bae coughed again. “Um—see you soon, Belle!” 

The phone disconnected. Furiously, Belle tried calling again and was sent directly to voicemail. 

There was no time for this. Frustrated, Belle stormed out of her room, grabbing Mary Margaret along with her. She would explain on the way. 

****

Bae considered himself a relatively good kid. With his parents’ nasty divorce, his tumultuous living situation, he generally took it upon himself to cause as little trouble as possible. He got good grades, he always let his mother know where he was going, he didn’t get in trouble at school, and he worked hard at remaining peaceable and calm towards both parents. 

He supposed at 13, he was owed at least one great act of rebellion. He might as well start out grandly, stealing his father’s credit card and phone. 

A day had passed since he’d emailed Emma her flight arrangements, and by his calculations, her plane would be touching down within the next hour. 

Bae had been briefly worried that he’d accidentally fallen in with an internet scam, like the ‘Nigerian Prince’ gambit. But Belle’s frantic phone call had put him at ease. Emma was a real person—an eleven-year-old he had to admit had guts—and Belle sounded desperate to get her back to the States. Even if it meant flying back to Scotland. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d do once she did retrieve Emma—but he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Bae enjoyed a friendly breakfast with his father. He watched Gold anxiously, waiting for the moment when he realized his driver was gone, but apparently his father intended on staying in today. Good. Less interference.

He made up some excuse on wanting to study and use Gold’s library, giving his father leave to shut himself up in his study again, presumably to work through his misery. Once the door to the study was safely shut, Bae ran to the French windows overlooking the grounds. Almost on cue, he saw the limousine pull into the drive.

“Yes!” He cheered to himself running to the door. His father’s study windows didn’t overlook the driveway, thankfully. They just might get away with this!

He pulled open the doors and saw a lovely blonde girl skip up the steps. She smiled at him brightly and he blinked a little in confusion at the vague flutterings in his stomach.

“Uh, hi,” He greeted her pleasantly.

“Hi!” She said excitedly. “It’s uh…good to see you, Bae!” She cast a furtive glance towards Chip, their chauffeur, who was looking at them suspiciously.

“You too…Emma,” Bae swallowed. “Thanks very much for picking up my friend, Chip!”

Chip had been told long ago to treat the young master’s commands as if they were Gold’s. But something about the secretive nature of the whole affair made the chauffeur nervous. Bae quickly took Emma’s arm and started to lead her up the stairs. 

She regarded him with interest. “You’re cuter than I expected.”

Bae’s ears went red. “Belle’s on her way,” He told her frankly. “I think your parents are coming too.”

“Well,” Emma said thoughtfully. “Let’s eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow I definitely die.” 

“This better work,” Bae said grumpily. “If Belle and my dad don’t get back together and I get grounded for life, it’s going to be a pretty crappy payout.” 

“It will work,” Emma said determinedly. “We just have to get them alone together—”

Bae stilled. “Um—let’s be quiet as we pass this hallway,” He said nervously. “My dad’s study is—”

The door to the aforementioned study opened and Gold stepped outside, looking tired and woebegone. He stopped short when he noticed Emma.

“Emma?!” His eyes widened in shock. “What are—what—”

“Uh—hi Mr. Gold!” Emma said feebly and Bae paled. 

“What on earth are you doing here?” Gold demanded. “How in the blazes—” He caught Bae’s cringing expression. 

“All right,” Gold said in a steely voice. “I’m going to need an explanation. Now.”

****

“Well,” Mary Margaret said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. “I guess I’ve always wanted to visit Scotland.”

“Don’t worry about the cost,” Belle said assuredly to both David and Mary Margaret as they strode through the airport. “I’ve covered both tickets and Emma’s return—apparently she only bought a one-way ticket.” 

“I can’t believe she’d do this,” David raged, apparently too upset to be jet-lagged. “Just sneak off and—and—anything could have happened to her!”

“Let’s just focus on getting to her,” Belle said firmly. “Hail a cab—my phone’s buzzing.” She dug it out of her pocket and her stomach dropped.

It was Angus.

Biting her lip, she answered. “Hello?”

There was a long pause. “I, er…I just wanted to let you know. Emma’s here, at Sidheag. She’s safe.” 

Belle lowered her phone. “Emma’s at Sidheag, she’s fine.”

“Oh, thank God!” Mary Margaret burst out. 

“She won’t be fine when we get through with her,” David growled. 

“We’ll—we’ll be there soon,” Belle said nervously into the phone.

“Would you like me to send a car?”

“That’s not necessary,” Belle said hurriedly. “We’re taking a cab. We’ll see you soon.” She shut the phone quickly.

Mary Margaret cast a sidelong glance at Belle. “Belle…if you give us the address, David and I can pick her up from Sidheag. You can wait here.”

Belle shook her head. “No, no, I’ll go. It’d be cowardly to just avoid him.” David and Mary Margaret glanced at each other and Belle knew they were wondering what exactly happened between them. 

Mary Margaret opened the cab door. They slid inside and directed the driver to Sidheag.

****

Thunder rumbled ominously as Emma watched a cab pull into the drive. She grinned with delight when she saw Belle, her mother, and her father step outside and head towards the door.

“Time for phase two!” She crowed to Bae. Gold had ordered them both to stay in Bae’s room and to not even think about leaving.

Bae’s brows crinkled. “Emma…I’m already pretty much grounded for life…are you sure we should—”

“Don’t you dare wimp out on me now,” Emma ordered. “We’re already in huge trouble, we might as well see this thing through!”

Bae sighed. He didn’t much care for it, but Emma had a point. Why stop now when they were already this far? 

“We make a great team,” Emma said satisfactorily. “We could be the next Bonnie and Clyde, you know?” 

Bae sighed. “What’s your plan now?”

“An escape,” Emma eyed the window. “Grab those sheets—I’m going to climb down, so help lower me. Just say I’ve run off into the woods because I don’t want to go home.”

He groaned. “We are sooo dead.”

****

The nausea increased as Belle walled the long entryway up to Sidheag. Mary Margaret kept shooting her anxious looks, perhaps afraid that they were walking into a terrible storm of drama. She didn’t need to worry. Belle had little doubt that Gold would be cool as a cucumber, stiffly polite, and display the coldest courtesy towards her. She rather dreaded it. 

The door opened immediately and her heart leapt in her throat. Angus Gold’s gaze met hers and he quickly looked away from her, turning towards Mary Margaret and David. 

“I apologize for the worry and anguish my son put you through,” He said formally. 

“Oh, please!” Mary Margaret said immediately. “This whole rotten mess stinks of Emma Nolan—I’ll bet you anything she talked Bae into it. I’m so sorry for all of this, I can’t believe she’d do something like this!” 

Gold gave a little smile, apparently pleased that Mary Margaret did not hold Bae responsible. “They’re in the guest room—I’ve told them in no uncertain terms that they’re both very much in trouble. Please follow me.” He turned quickly and began to lead them up the stairs and down the winding hallway. 

He didn’t say a word to Belle.

Thunder continued to rumble and a sinking feeling of trouble to come weighed on Belle’s heart. They came to the guest room—called the Rose room—and Gold opened it easily. 

Bae was sitting on the bed with a distinctly guilty expression on his face. Emma was nowhere to be found. 

He brightened when he noticed Belle. “Hi Belle!”

“Where’s Emma?” The panic had returned to Mary Margaret’s voice. 

“Bae,” Gold said in a warning tone. 

Bae cringed. “Um. She, uh…she didn’t want to go back home. So she sort of…escaped out the window…”

“Bae!” 

“I tried to stop her!” Bae defended. “I told her we were already in huge trouble, but she wouldn’t listen!”

“She’s out there all alone?” Mary Margaret turned towards the window, noting the forest. Her eyes became frightened when raindrops began to pelt the window. 

“She can’t get far,” Belle said soothingly. “Sidheag’s grounds are very safe. We’ll get the staff to make search parties and we’ll find her in plenty of time!” She’d inadvertently assumed the role of mistress to Sidheag and she flushed a little, feeling Gold’s eyes on her. 

“Come along,” Gold told them, a bit wearily. “We’ll find her—there’s nothing to worry about.

****

Bae was relegated to his room with the declaration that he’d just earned himself a double-grounding. The rain had begun to pound but umbrellas had been distributed to everyone as they trudged out the door. Mary Margaret’s frightened expression had not lessened but she remained calm and not hysterical. 

The groups separated automatically but for whatever reason, Belle found herself walking next to Gold. Perhaps it was some irritating conspiracy of the staff, to force them to interact—whatever the case, Belle did not appreciate it. 

He said nothing to her and Belle focused on listening to their feet tramp through the mud. She exhaled slowly.

There was nothing to say. They might as well be thousands of miles apart. 

“I emailed Emma about the well,” Belle said suddenly. “She might’ve gone there. Or towards the boathouse, now that it’s raining, she might look for a dry place.” 

“We’ll go there,” David answered, taking Mary Margaret’s arm. “You two check the well.” 

Mary Margaret elbowed her husband. “Or—Mr. Gold can go with you and I can go with Belle,” She said through gritted teeth, casting an annoyed expression at him. Belle had to smile—even in the midst of their daughter’s behavior, Mary Margaret was still considerate of Belle’s feelings.

“It’s all right,” Belle assured her. “It’s not a far hike there and back. You two go on ahead. The rest of the staff can continue looking through the grounds.” 

Gold nodded in agreement and the two of them set off towards the well. Belle squinted, trying to see if she could detect footprints that might mark their way, but the mud merely sloshed together. 

“You emailed Emma about this well?” Gold’s breathing came out in little puffs. “She expressed interest?”

Belle nodded. “She wanted to hear stories about Sidheag. Especially the legends.” 

Gold nodded. “I can’t say I’m pleased with her behavior, but she certainly is brave. Flying halfway around the world, all by herself…”

Belle nodded back. “I’m sorry she roped Bae into this.” She could hardly believe it. They were having a perfectly ordinary conversation—no tears, no anger—and yet the weight of what was unsaid made the air thick. 

“Once we find Emma,” Gold started as they hiked up the hill. “How long will you stay?”

Belle sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe another night. We’ll take a cab into town and stay there at the inn.”

Gold frowned. “You don’t need to do that. You’re all welcome to stay at Sidheag.”

Belle kept her eyes on the trail. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Belle,” Gold stopped short. “Just because of our…separation, does not mean I would do your loved ones the discourtesy of forcing them to stay at a hotel. Let them stay here.” 

“If they want to,” Belle did not pause in her walk. “I’ll take a hotel.”

“I might’ve guessed. Stubborn, as usual.”

Belle whirled around. “How can you expect me to stay here?!” She demanded. “To stay at Sidheag? You expect me to sleep in this place, just haunted by all of the happy memories, deal with the fact that it is killing me to be here, killing me to walk with you, to know that we’re over…” Tears fell down her cheeks and she hated herself for it. 

“You were the one who left,” Gold said in a dangerous tone. “You were the one who decided our contract was over. Don’t you dare blame your hurt feelings on me, not when you made these choices.”

“What choice did I have?!” Belle demanded. “Why should I stay with a man who can’t tell me he loves me? Why should I settle for your damned contract, when I want all of you?”

He stared at her unmoving. Wiping the tears from her cheeks furiously, she turned away from him. They’d reached the top of the hill. The well was in sight, but Emma was nowhere to be found.

“She’s not here,” Belle said in a dull voice. Her phone buzzed and Belle glanced at it. “They found her. She was asleep in the boathouse—I guess jetlag finally kicked in. Let’s rejoin Mary Margaret and David.”

“Why is it so important to you?” Gold asked suddenly.

Belle flashed him a look of irritation. “Emma’s family to me, of course it’s important to find her!”

“That is not what I meant,” Gold growled. “Why is it so damned important to hear ‘I love you’? What does it matter? They’re words, Belle, meaningless words!”

She slapped him.

He stared at her in shock. 

Belle’s breath became ragged. “They’re not meaningless to me. They’re everything to me. You of all people, the man who drafted a contract to skirt around the intent of a will, just to inherit Sidheag, should know how important words are.” She took a deep breath.

“I love you, Angus Gold,” She said clearly. “I mean that with my whole heart. I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to have a family with you—I want to share your dreams, I want you to share mine, I want us to work toward happily ever after. I don’t want it because you can provide me things. I don’t want you out of obligation or compensation. I just want you. That’s not a fairytale. That’s not meaningless.”

Gold stared at her for a long time. A muscle twitched in his jaw and the rain began to pour in a deafening deluge. It had been raining when they’d first come together truly, as man and wife. 

“You…you cannot mean that,” He said hoarsely.

Belle stepped towards him. “Why do you say that?”

“Because no one…no one could ever love me.”

The words were raw. Vulnerable. Something about the way his voice shook touched Belle’s soul and she took a step nearer. 

“But I do,” She whispered. She could barely hear her voice over the rain but she saw Gold’s eyes widen at her words. 

Belle was a hair away from him, afraid to shatter the moment. She watched the rain drip down his face, lifted her hand to brush it away from his eyebrows. At her touch, he flinched. 

She lowered her hand. Had it made a difference? Had any of it made the slightest bit of difference?

All of a sudden, he grabbed her hand.

Time froze. Belle was no longer aware of the pelting raindrops, the chill of her nose, the smell of mud and the loch. Gold was trembling—because of the chill of the air?

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and something within her released. She clutched him desperately, feeling his hand cradle her head.

“I’m sorry,” His voice was rough, choked. “Belle. I’m so sorry…”

She broke away from him, for just a moment. 

“I love you too,” Gold breathed. “I was a fool. A man half-alive. Please, Belle…please forgive me…”

Belle pulled him towards her, kissing him hungrily. She sighed in relief when she reminded herself of his taste, musky and dark, with the barest hint of spice. His fingers dug into her hair and he kissed her roughly, nipping slightly at her lip. 

She leaned back a little, her back to the well, the pressure of his lips increasing. She could hardly catch her breath, amid the rain, the damp air, and Gold’s hot mouth. 

“Will you stay?” He mumbled against her throat. “You won’t leave again?”

“It nearly killed me to leave once,” Belle whispered. “I couldn’t possibly do it a second time.” 

Her back slid against the wet stones of the well, until she was leaning against it. The well was closed, a large wooden enclosing over the top, a recent addition—perhaps Gold had wanted to put a stopper on the possibilities of wishes. He followed her inadvertent movements, pushing her against it, her back towards the sold, wooden partition.

“Say it again,” Belle pleaded, adjusting herself so the well hand wasn’t poking her shoulder-blades. “Please say it again.”

His gaze warmed. “I love you.” His voice seemed in awe of the words. Belle closed her eyes, letting the words warm her, letting them fill her body. A spark lit within her, she pulled him towards her, slanting her mouth to his. 

Her weight firmly pressed against the well, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her kisses becoming more fevered. The rain became drizzle, still cold and bone-chilling, but Belle had something of an idea to stay warm. 

Gold’s breathing had become ragged. “Should we…return?” He said, his voice strained, as Belle dragged her teeth against his jawline. “To Sidheag?”

“Not yet,” Belle’s fingers began to unbutton her husband’s black button-down. Her hands slid under his undershirt and he sucked in his breath. 

“Your hands are freezing,” He chuckled against her lips.

“Then do something about it,” Belle returned, smiling craftily. 

Gold took her hands, kissing her fingertips. He rubbed them briskly in the interim of kissing her knuckles, the pulse points of her wrists. After he’d finished his ministrations, he let her hands glide up his shirt once more, her fingernails grazing against his skin. 

His hands reached for the buttons of her blouse. Slick from the rain, he couldn’t seem to manage the delicate buttons—he soon gave up and tore, blessing the exposed skin with his mouth. 

Belle hadn’t much cared for the blouse anyway.

Gold’s hand palmed her breast and she moaned, her legs turning to jelly. He bent down to taste, pushing her bra away, and electricity shot through her chest. His mouth traced down the valley of her breasts, to her pale stomach, taking extra time to taste each raindrop that fell on her bare skin. It had been a while since he’d shaved; Belle could feel the scratch of his shadow against her, her head clouding. The feeling of the cool drops of rain and his hot tongue made her dizzy. 

His hands caressed her thighs, shifting up beneath her skirt, fingering the hem of her tights. She whimpered when he tugged them down, his fingers tracing her damp inner thigh, and his mouth returned to hers. Gold sucked gently on her lower lip, his fingers probing through her silk panties in lingering, circular motions. She clung to him, savoring his smoky taste, the heat coiling in her belly, turning into an inferno. There was a heated focus in Gold’s expression, desperate and yet methodical, as if proving to them both that they were truly here, that she would never leave Sidheag again. 

“Angus,” Belle keened, her hands frantically scrabbling for the hem of her panties, shoving the away. He tore those two, earning a husky giggle from his bride.

“We’ll get you more, you minx,” Gold growled, pressing his face against her breasts. He nipped gently, leaving soft marks, a territorial move. Belle giggled again, trying to remember the last time she had a hickey, particularly there.

She helped him unzip his pants, unable to squelch the joyful laughter from her mouth. He kissed her laughing lips, adjusted her on the covered well, pressing himself against her. She could feel him, hot and hard, but he was holding back, waiting for her permission. 

“Angus, please,” Belle begged. 

She yowled like a cat when he pushed into her, her voice harmonizing with his own guttural growls. She arched against him, nearly sliding off the well in her enthusiasm, but he held her firmly, taking his time, his pace erratic and rough. 

Her nails dragged down his back as he thrust into her, deep and hard. The well was shaking and Belle feverishly wondered if the ancient structure would be able to take it; if they’d be tumbling into a well in a few short moments. As searing white heat fired through her veins, she hazily thought that it would be worth it. 

Gold kissed her again, his tongue plunging roughly into her mouth, claiming her as his own. She was trembling all over, rocking her hips to meet his sporadic thrusts. He sheathed himself to her hilt and Belle saw stars, screaming out his name. Her climax washed over her like a wave, warming every bit of her completely. At her cries, Gold choked out his own release, thrusting in snarling spasms. She sagged against the covered well, her fingers still clinging to his shoulders. 

He sighed against her neck. Lifting her slightly, her legs still wrapped around his waist, he turned and slid downwards against the well, until they were both seated. She rested her head against his chest. 

The rain stopped and in a brief moment, the sun made an appearance. They were quiet for a long moment, watching the sun illuminate the grounds of Sidheag. The wind shifted the trees and Belle caught a glimpse of Loch Katrine. She smiled, snuggling into her husband. 

“Should we go back?” Gold asked quietly. “They’ll wonder where we are.” 

“Mm,” Belle murmured. “Mrs. Potts will take care of them. For now—let’s just sit here for a little bit.”

She felt him nod and kiss her hair. They listened to the breeze sing through the trees and Belle thought she could even hear the waves of the loch crash against the shore. Perhaps she was imagining it. It didn’t matter. Because she was here and she was home.


End file.
